String Theory Stress
by Axis28
Summary: For Marco, things had been complicated enough on Mewn, but after a strange temporal makes him responsible for six teens, he finds that things can always get more complicated. Can he survive long enough for them to get home? and how is he going to explain this to everyone? Read and find out. (Starco, Manna, Jarco, Higco, Heco, and Kellco)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I'm back with another new story ready for your viewing pleasure. Now I must admit, I was trying to get this out before the new episode aired tomorrow so it is a little rushed and for once, I'm not done with the story. Now I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

It was another afternoon on Mewni, and I was in my room gathering my things to help Omnitraxus with some paperwork. "Now let's see, I have my clipboard, my dimensional scissors, my phone, extra paperclips, now is there anything else I need?"

Truth be told, I was enjoying my time on Mewni, but with everything that had happened recently, it was nice to have some quiet work for a change. "Maybe I don't need the paper clips."

As I placed the box back on my desk, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called as I reviewed my checklist one more time.

The door opened and in came the princess of Mewni and my best friend, Star Butterfly. "Hey Marco." She greeted in a somewhat unhappy tone. "So … Janna and some friends are going to be dragging me to Quest Buy because apparently, I'm working too hard if you can believe that."

"A little, you have been working a lot on the Monster Mewman friendship act.." I said as I turned back to my checklist.

"It's important okay?!" Star snapped.

"I know, I know." I said as I raised my hands in defense. "But with all that's happened recently, a little time off might do you some good."

"Yeah, that's what Janna says. In any event … I … wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

Star was noticeably nervous as she asked, what's more, she asked instead of just telling me, her squire, that we were going to Quest Buy. "Star, what's going on?"

"What? What makes you think something's going on?"

I pointed to her. "You're sweating."

Star let out a sigh. "Jackie's going to be there."

I paused at the sound of her name, I hadn't spoken to her since she broke up with me. "Yeah … I … I promised Omnitraxus that I'd help him with … stuff."

"Okay, I mean if you're busy."

"I am busy."

"Yeah, I thought so." She backed towards the door and slid out before popping her head back in. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, See ya later."

And with that, Star ducked out, closing the door behind her. "Well at least she's trying to take it easy for a while." I said to myself as I turned back to my clipboard. "Well, I'd better get going."

I pulled out my dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to the Plains of Time. When I walked through the portal, I found myself on the familier landscape, and quickly found Omnitraxus in front of what looked like a massive vortex of some sort. "Omnitraxus?" I asked catching his attention.

His head picked up when he heard my voice. "Oh, Marco, I'm glad you could make it."

"It was no problem, now you mentioned something about papers that you needed to get under control?"

"See for yourself." He stepped to the side and motioned to the vortex.

I walked up to the vortex and took a closer look to find that it was various papers were trapped in its current. "So you meant that literally."

"Yup, I was simply doing a little paperwork when this rift opened up, and all of my papers got sucked in. I need help collecting them all before they're torn to pieces."

I looked at Omnitraxus then back at the vortex. "Well, I guess we had better get started."

* * *

(Star's POV)

I was sitting in the Quest Buy food court along with Janna, Kelly, and Jackie quietly sipping my smoothie as the others talked. At first, I didn't think that I would be enjoying this, on account of all that happened with my family and the Mewmin Monster friendship act but I was starting to enjoy seeing everyone again. "Man, it feels like it's been forever since I've been off Earth." Jackie said.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been off Earth in forever." Janna teased as she played with the straw to her smoothie. "Last time you were out of our dimension was when we all went on that field trip."

"No, I was out more recently than that." Jackie began. "What about … what about when Ludo and the rats attacked?"

"That was Earth." Janna replied.

"Well what about … uh … actually, I think that was the last time I was in a different dimension."

"Yeah, getting dimensional scissors can be hard." Kelly added. "It sometimes takes years of work."

"So I've heard." Jackie said as she picked up her smoothie. "Oh, speaking of which, Star, why haven't you gotten a pair?"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up.

"Why haven't you gotten a pair of dimensional scissors? I mean if Marco can earn them, then surely someone like you can."

"Oh … well, it doesn't work that way. I earn my dimensional scissors when I hit a certain age because I'm a princess, everyone else has to earn them by passing a test set up by Hekapoo."

"Ah, so then you can't get dimensional scissors yet."

"That's correct."

Jackie paused for a minute before turning to Kelly. "Don't you have dimensional scissors?"

"Me?" Kelly asked. "Well, I do, but I got them a long time ago."

Jackie sighed and sat back in her seat. "Maybe I should try and earn a pair."

"It's unlikely that you will." Janna said as she pulled out her phone. "I don't think you have what it takes to earn a pair of dimensional scissors."

"Gee, why so supportive?" Jackie asked sarcastically. "You think you could do much better?"

"Most likely." Janna replied. "Just not interested at the moment. After all, it's not like I need them yet."

Jackie looked off to the side and crossed her arms. "Well I think I could pass whatever test Hekapoo gave me."

Janna put her phone away and turned towards Jackie. "Even if you did have dimensional scissors, it wouldn't have changed anything."

Jackie slowly turned towards Janna with an annoyed look as Kelly looked at her confused."Changed?" Kelly asked. "Changed what?"

"Jackie thinks that if she had dimensional scissors, she could have spent more time with Marco and she would still be together with him."

"That's not true!" Jackie retorted.

"Wait." Kelly began. "Weren't you the one who broke up with him?"

Jackie let out a resigning sigh and nodded. "Yeah, he … he wasn't truly happy being with me. I mean he was trying his best to make it work, and I was enjoying myself; but it was obvious that he wasn't happy ... so I let him go."

"But you think he would have felt differently if you spent more time with him."

Jackie let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, definitely not."

"Well, that definitely sounds like Marco." Kelly added. "To nice for his own good."

"Speaking of which." Jackie began as she looked towards Kelly. "I'm curious, how you met Marco."

"Well, we officially met when Ponyhead decided that we all should go for goblin dogs. We spent a lot of time talking while we were in line and he really opened up to me."

"Yeah, he did the same for me when he was cursed with a talking second head that spilled all his most embarrassing secrets."

"You mean the naysaya? Yeah, I heard about that; man, I can't imagine being forced to reveal all my deepest secrets to someone I secretly like."

"Actually … I kinda knew he liked me." Kelly's expresion turned from positive to shocked upon hearing Jackie's statement. "There was this whole truth or punishment box thing-"

"And you guys were all forced to reveal your deepest crush, I remember now."

Janna scratched her cheek in thought for a minute before leaning forward. "You know, I'm just now realizing that all those romantic moments between you and Marco were against his free will."

"Hey, he asked me on a date after the whole naysaya thing." Jackie said as she leered at Janna.

"Yes, but his confession was forced, twice, then there was the dance."

"He said he wanted to go with me."

"Yes but … did he tell you that you weren't his first choice?" Jackie looked at Janna shocked. "Yeah, he originally asked Star but she had other plans."

"Can we please not talk about this?" I asked as I tried to sink into my seat.

"Not just yet, when I asked him to go to the dance with me, he said that he was happy to go with me."

"He must have forgotten about his plans with Star."

"He only forgot for an instant." I interjected. "He remembered a moment later, and I told him that I didn't mind because I had plans with Janna."

"But what if that wasn't Bon Bon's one hundredth death day?" Janna asked.

I looked down and to the side as I took a quick sip of my smoothie. "I would have said that he should have done what he wants."

"Really?" Janna asked with a sly grin. "Little miss crush on Marco at the time would have simply let Marco date someone else?"

I shot up and slammed my hands on the table in anger. "I didn't know how I felt at the time, and I wouldn't force Marco to spend time with someone he doesn't like!"

"But he would have stuck to his responsibilities." Kelly added, causing all of us to turn to her. "I mean it's just like him, right?"

Jackie sat back in her chair and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you have me there, but he still got those Love Sentence tickets so there's one instance."

Janna sat back and laced her fingers around the back of her head as her gaze turned to me.

I sat down and sank into my seat. "Actually … I got those tickets." Everyone slowly turned to me and I began to feel as if I had just been put on trial. "I just … wanted to get used to you spending time with Marco."

Jackie was silent for a moment before shaking her head and snapping back to attention. "Well, I guess that just proves my earlier point, Marco wasn't truly happy when he was with me." She paused and let out a sigh. "We were talking about something else before I got us off track, weren't we?"

"It wasn't you." Kelly answered. "Janna was the one who brought it up."

"Well, in either event, please continue Kelly."

"Well, that's pretty much it, we met when we went for goblin dogs and talked a bit while we were in line. Then there was when we tried to save the bounce lounge, but we didn't really hang out then. Other than that, we didn't really hang out much until we watched the soul rise together."

"The soul rise?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, it's this amazing thing in the underworld near Lava Lake Beach where all the souls underneath the waves rise in one of the most amazing displays I've ever seen." She looked down and began playing with the straw to her drink. "He also helped me with Tad when I broke up with him for good and … we've been close ever since."

"So, you're into him?" Janna asked.

Kelly's face turned bright red. "Wha- what are you talking about? Marco and I? He's just a friend, nothing more."

"If you say so." Janna said with a slight grin on her face. "But enough about Marco, we've got a bunch of other things we can talk about."

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I was clinging onto a rock caught in the spiral of the vortex as I desperately tried to grab as many passing papers as I could. "How many more are there!" I shouted back as I managed to grab another and shove it into my backpack.

"Only a few more!" Omnitraxus shouted back as he held onto the other end of my lifeline. "And don't forget to look out for obstacles!"

I rolled my eyes before noticing a giant boulder hurtling my way, ducking just in time to avoid crashing into it. "And here I was thinking today was going to be a nice relaxing day, how foolish was I?" I said to myself as I looked around for more papers.

I took a quick tug on my lifeline to make sure it was still secure before leaping to the next bolder. "MARCO! TEMPORAL BINDING!" Omnitraxus shouted, catching me off guard.

"Temporal what?" I asked. My question would soon be answered by what appeared to be lightning beginning to manifest from deeper in the rift.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" He began pulling on the lifeline, causing me to lose my grip on the boulder.

I looked back at Omnitraxus but a strobing flash from deeper in the vortex quickly caught my attention."What is that thing?" I asked as Omnitraxus continued to try and pull me out of the vortex.

"You can't be in there when it goes off! I have to get you out of-" He was interrupted by a loud crack of lightning as the storm intensified. "No … it's too late."

I looked back to the storm as the light began to intensify. "I'm going to die." I looked away as the light quickly began to build and soon overtook me as I slowly lost consciousness.

I didn't know how long I was out for, all I knew was that everything was dark, and all I could hear was a faint voice. After some time the voice became clearer and I was able to make out what they were saying. "He's been out for a long time, are you sure he's going to wake up?" The voice asked.

"Uh, don't you think we have some more pressing matters to deal with?" Another girl's voice asked.

"That can wait 'till he wakes up." Yet another girl replied. "We shouldn't leave someone who's helpless to fend for themselves."

"And where exactly do you think you would go anyway?" Came a boy's voice. "It's not like the solution lies anywhere else, and the big guy said to wait 'till he wakes up."

A moment letter I began to fully regain consciousness and began moving slightly. "He's waking up!" Shouted the first girl.

"Ugh." I moaned as I rubbed my eyes. "Who … what's going-" I was caught in shock as my eyes opened and were met with a pair of blue eyes that I knew all too well. "Star?" I asked not fully realizing who was in front of me. I quickly realized that the person in front of me was not Star, partially by the fact that she has brown hair instead of blond hair and instead of hearts on her cheeks, she had what looked like galaxies. "No, you're not Star."

"You're okay!" She shouted as she threw her arms around me. "Dad, I was so worried!"

* * *

 **Now before I go, I want to say some thankyous. Naturally I thank my beta, but I would also like to thank theodora14pines who helped me with some character designs for the next chapter. I still have a lot of work to do on that one though so … let's see how this story goes.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there friends and followers, I take it a number of you have already noticed but Axis26 is gone now and now you are at the mercy of me, AXIS27! For those of you who don't understand what that means, it means that I am now 27 years young as of … well, yesterday now. In any event, I was hoping to be able to update every Friday but due to unforeseen circumstances, that wasn't possible last week. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this Friday (provided I can finish in time) so there's no worries. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the reviews.**

 **That monkeyman: Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

 **Stratz: You know me, I can't resist a cliffhanger.**

 **ADdude: Well, I do have more plans with him but *SPOILER ALERT* he's not a main character (I already have too many of those).**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Thank you. That's kinda what I was going for actually, and Omni was necessary for the plot. I'm actually not sure how Jackie would go about getting her own dimensional scissors.**

 **Guest: Well I did Starco a lot, but I felt that it was time for me to … branch out.**

 **Skon101: Thank you, I hope I can continue to make a good story.**

 **Nicholas Friar: Well, a girl just hugged Marco and called him her father … I think that's the gist of it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I sat there in disbelief at what was transpiring. A girl that looked a lot like Star with brown hair instead of blond and galaxies for her cheek marks, was hugging me and had just called me dad, while five other kids who looked to be no older than me were standing around. The girl in front of me was wearing a black dress with thin shoulder straps, a long thin skirt with small glowing spots scattered about that looked like the stars in the night sky. To the left, standing over me looking down, was a boy in a seafoam green T-shirt and black jeans with mint green eyes and mid length blonde hair. To his right was another boy, standing back a bit, holding his phone in the air as if trying to get a signal, with a black hoodie and brown sweatpants, and had messy mid length brown hair and brown eyes. On the other side was a girl with the same long aquamarine hair as Kelly, only with brown eyes, a red hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and a broadsword sheathed on her back. Standing right next to her was a girl that looked mostly human with very long brown hair, which was reminiscent of Hekapoo's yet it was thinner, her eyes were brown, and she was wearing a dark pink dress with a short skirt, a black vest, and brown boots. The only thing that made her look inhuman were the horns on her head, a little fire hovering just above her, and the fact that she had a fang. And finally, behind them stood a girl with short messy dark red hair, green eyes, and freckles, wearing a red tunic with a shoulder pad on her left shoulder, black pants, with green boots and a short sword mounted on her back.

As I finished glancing over the strangers in front of me, I finally managed to get some words out. "What happened?"

"Heck if I know." The girl with the horns answered. "After we found ourselves here, Omnitraxus panicked for a bit, said he needed to check on something, and told us to wait here until you wake up."

"Okay, but who are all of you?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around, as if waiting for someone else to answer.

"Okay then." I began as I scratched the back of my head. "How about someone tell me how long I was out?"

"A few hours." The girl with the galaxies on her cheeks answered.

"A few hours!" I exclaimed as my eyes went wide.

Just as silence fell again, another, more familiar voice, echoed through the air. "I'm back!" Shouted Omnitraxus. "And I see you've finally woke up."

"Where did you go?" I asked. "And what happened?"

He cleared his throat as he placed his hands behind his back. "Well, you see Marco, there are an infinite number of universes with an infinite-"

"We know." The boy in the black hoodie said as he put his phone away. "Can you skip to the important bits?"

"I don't know this." Said the boy in the seafoam green T-shirt.

"Multiverse is real, every universe is different from one-another. That's more or less all you need to know."

"Well … yeah." Omnitraxus admitted. "But you see, there are so many, that they run the risk of interweaving and causing the universe to descend into chaos and the collapse of space time. That's where a temporal binding fits in."

"Yeah, you mentioned that earlier while I was stuck in that vortex." I said as my eyes narrowed. "I mean you could have warned me about the risks involved when you asked me to help you."

Omnitraxus raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I know you're upset, but let me finish." He put his hands down and continued. "You see, temporal bindings hold universes together and keep them organized, that way, we don't have a collapse of space and time." Everyone was silent causing Omnitraxus to let out a weary sigh. "Okay, think of it like this, each universe is a rope, and to make it so the ropes don't tangle up, you tie them together with something. In this instance, that something is a temporal binding."

"Ah." We all said in unison.

"Now, a temporal binding is held in place by a shared event in each universe, this can be something as simple as answering a math question, or as complex as a revolution. This doesn't mean this happens in every universe in existence, only the ones that are held together by the temporal binding in question."

"Excuse me." The girl with the horns began. "But uh … how is this important?"

"Well I was getting to that. You see, in this particular temporal binding, there was a time storm, which doesn't mix well with other time constants. As a result, the event in question, which was supposed to be just the time storm, shifted a bit to include Marco in the time storm. The problem was, he wasn't in the time storm in each universe. Normally when an event doesn't go the way it's supposed to, time resets itself until it does. But in events like this, that isn't something that could actually happen, so it instead tried to pull the Marco to the storm in universes where he wasn't in the storm, resulting in him being pulled into this universe."

"But they're not me." I replied. "Or at least … I don't think so, how different are the other universes?"

"Well the universes that are bundled up by this temporal binding are only slightly different, varying in a few choices you or some of your friends have made going forward, but that's not the important part. What is, is that the temporal binding couldn't pull the other Marcos into a universe where a Marco existed. So it shifted and instead of pulling a Marco into this universe, it would pull a Diaz in his family line, and seeing as his parents and so forth exist, it pulls the next Diaz."

I felt a cold sensation come over me at his words. "Wait a minute, what do you-"

"Every one of the teens that appeared, is your child from a potential future."

I slowly turned back to the others as my mind began to race. Instinctively, my mind began trying to match up each of the other teens with who the mother most likely was. It was obvious that the girl with the cheek marks was Star's, the girl with the long aquamarine hair was Kelly's, and the girl with the horns and fire on her head was Hekapoo's, but the other three were a bit harder to place. I quickly shook my head and turned back to Omnitraxus because a few more things didn't make sense. "Wait, you mean to tell me that there are only seven universes bundled in this temporal binding?"

"Heck no, there's an infinite number of universes in every bundle of temporal bindings, it just turned out that for each universe where you were in the storm, there were a little under seven where you weren't. We were lucky and only had six guests come here, we should count ourselves lucky that-"

"How do we get back home!" The boy in the black hoodie interrupted.

"I was getting to that!" Omnitraxus exclaimed. "Sheeze, you guys don't let me finish anything. Now, what I can do is make connections to each universe where you all belong, and transport you back, but I don't know which universe you each belong to just yet. I have to compare notes with the other members of the council of Omnitraxies."

"Council of Omnitraxies?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yeah, that's where I went, to find out if this had happened elsewhere, and indeed it did. I also needed to confirm this, so there's that as well."

I took another look at all the teens behind me, then back at Omnitraxus. "So, how long is this going to take?"

Omnitraxus did some counting on his fingers then shrugged. "Can't say for sure but it should take no more than a month."

"A MONTH!" The girl with the galaxy cheek marks exclaimed.

"That's a worst case scenario, realistically, it should take around two weeks, most likely less."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" The boy in the black hoodie asked as he bit his lip.

"Uh … Marco can you … um …"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I rolled my eyes. "You want me to look after them?"

"Thanks man." Omnitraxus turned around and ran as fast as he could, leaving me alone with the six different possibilities for my future.

Though I couldn't say for sure that this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me, it was definitely the most awkward. "Well old man, where will we be staying?" Asked the girl with the horns.

"Okay, first and foremost, how about we get some names here? Maybe that will help me find out who the rest of you are then we can find out what our living arrangements will be."

"You still don't know who our mothers are?" She asked as she began looking around. "I thought it would have been obvi- oh." She stopped as she laid eyes on the two guys. "I see we've got more than one human among us."

"I'll go first." The girl with the cheek marks said as she stepped up to me and lifted her head up. "My name is Andromeda Diaz Butterfly, princess of Mewni."

I could feel my muscles freeze upon hearing Star's name and mine together. It was obvious that she was Star's daughter of course, but the thought of being with Star was something that filled me with a sense of joy. Though I quickly remembered what Omnitraxus said about the universe being slightly different and figured that the odds of Star falling back in love with me was still unlikely.

"Why be so formal?" The girl with the horns joked. "Trying to influence his future?" She turned back to me. "Anyway, my name's Circe."

I felt an awkward feeling in my gut as I stated my assumption of who her mother was. "Hekapoo's daughter I take it."

"What gave it away?"

This made me feel all sorts of awkward; Hekapoo and I were good friends, at least we were before I had to keep Star's Butterfly form from her, but I would never have guessed that we would become friends again, let alone fall in love. Not to mention the possibility of us actually having a kid was even stranger.

"Wait a minute." The boy with the blond hair said. "How are you not freaked out by this? I mean … seeing six different possibilities of who your future offspring could be?"

"I wouldn't be too shocked." The boy in the black hoodie said as he shrugged. "I mean my old man only really knew six or seven girls so I don't think this narrows things down all that much."

"Then I'll rephrase the question, does it not bother you that it only takes a few different choices to change who you end up with?"

"And I'm still not surprised." The boy in the black hoodie replied again. "My old man had a lot of girls chasing after him when he was young."

The blond boy turned to the boy in the black hoodie and studied him for a moment. "Well, you might be right there, I mean I doubt your parents had a consensual relationship."

There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone turned to look at the blond boy while the boy in the black hoodie clenched his fists and barred his teath. "Why you little-" He grabbed the blond haired boy by the collar and shoved him against the nearest pillar, pressed his forearm into his throat. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! MY PARENTS LOVE EACH OTHER TO AN EMBARRASSING DEGREE, AND I HAVE TWO LITTLE SISTERS TO PROVE THAT I WAS NOT SOME UNWANTED BYPRODUCT OF A-"

"Enough!" I shouted as I pulled the boy in the black hoodie off the other one. "You can't just attack someone like that." I turned to the other boy. "And you, you can't just say things like that about someone else's parents … even if one of them is your own."

"I'm sorry!" The boy with the blond hair replied. "It's just … this is … not something I'm used to."

"That's no excuse for saying things like that." I took a step back and looked between them. "Now apologize, both of you."

The boy with the blond hair stepped forward and offered a hand. "I … I'm sorry I said that your parents didn't have a consensual relationship … that was incredibly stupid and mean and I'm a total jerk for what I said."

The other boy glanced at him before bowed his head and shook his hand. "I forgive you, I … realize I may have given that impression. I'm sorry I attacked you."

"I forgive you as well."

I stared in awe at how easy that conflict was to resolve, but I had decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth. "Okay, now." I looked at the two of them as it started to click who each of their mothers were. "You're Janna son." I said to the boy in the black hoodie.

"Yeah, but you can call me Isaac." I felt a little off; the other boy probably guessed his identity before, which is why he made that comentent about consensuality earlier, but in all honesty, I couldn't see myself willingly ending up with Janna of my own free will either.

I turned to the other boy and paused for a moment."And you're Jackie's son."

"And my name's Mark." I once again felt a little off; Jackie and I had long since broken up, and, at the time, I wasn't interested in getting back together with her.

I pushed both thoughts to the side and let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, two more."

I turned to the remaining two and directed my attention towards the girl with the aquamarine hair. "And you must be-"

"Felicia." She interrupted.

"Kelly's … daughter." The words rang in my head uncomfortably as I tried to make sense of it. Kelly was now one of my closest friends on Mewni, save for Star, so the idea of us ending up together seemed foreign. Then again, I did end up developing feelings for Star, so anything was possible. Not to mention, out of all the teens here, she was far from the least likely.

I turned to the last of them as my mind blanked; I didn't recognize her, but I soon figured that it was entirely possible that she was someone that I hadn't met yet."You've been awfully quiet." I said as I walked over to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hellena, squire, and daughter to lady Higgs." When her words hit my ears, all I could do was stare; sure, I had felt that some of the others seemed unlikely, but the thought that Higgs and I would eventually end up together easily took the cake. Higgs and I hated each other, or rather she hated me, which annoyed me, which I guess was the only real reason I dislike her ... but I still didn't see how the two of us could ever end up together.

"Dad?" Hellena asked as she looked at my unflinching face. "Is everything okay? You've frozen again."

"Oh, he's fine." Circe replied. "He's just recovering after having his suspension of disbelief shattered by you and hairy over here."

I quickly snapped to my senses and turned around as everyone began to stare at her.

"How could you say that?" Felicia snapped. "None of us are any less probable than anyone else."

"Well judging by you and role model over there, that's clearly not the case."

"How could you be so heartless?" Felicia asked as she squinted her eyes.

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking is all."

"Oh that does it." Felicia drew her broadsword and pointed it at Circe. "I'm not going to let you continue insulting us anymore!"

Circe pulled out a pair of scissors, wielding one half of it in each hand. "Oh, bring it on."

"NO! No bringing it on!" I said as I jumped in between them. "We've already had one fight too many today and I won't allow another."

"You won't allow?" Circe asked. "You're no older than any of us."

"That may be, but I'm still responsible for looking after all of you for the next two weeks, so put your weapons away and no more fighting."

Both Circe and Felicia stared each other down for a short time. "Okay." Circe said without putting her scissors down. "I'm willing to listen, but I wasn't the one who was about to start a fight."

"Circe!"

"She's right." Felicia said as she put away her broadsword. "Now it's your turn."

Circe hesitated but put her scissors away as well and scoffed as she turned to the side. "I hate fighting anyway."

"Good, and now that we all know each other." I pulled out my phone and began dialing. "I hope Mewni castle is big enough for six half siblings."

* * *

(Star's POV)

My friends and I were still sitting in the food court at Quest Buy about to continue on our way, when I heard my mirror begin to ring.

"Are you seriously going to pick that up?" Janna asked.

I ignored Janna and answered it. "Hello?"

"Star?" I heard Marco's voice reply. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Marco? What do you need."

Janna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Because of course it's Marco calling."

I shot Janna a look and turned my attention back to my mirror. "Is something the matter?"

"You could say that." He began. "It's … well, the gist of it is, something happened and now I have to look after a few people for a while. So is it okay if they stay in the castle?"

"Sure thing, but what happened?"

"I … I think it would be best if you saw it yourself."

"Sure, we're just about done here so I'll head back and make a room for them."

"Thanks Star, you're the … you rock."

"Thanks, I'll see you back at the castle." I hung up my mirror and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Marco ran into a little trouble, and is bringing some new friends back to the castle."

"Well meeting new friends is good." Kelly said.

"Wait." Jackie began. "What kind of trouble."

"He wouldn't say, only that I needed to see it for myself." I turned to Kelly. "Hey, could you open a portal to Mewni castle?"

"Sure." Kelly said as she pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors.

"Can't wait to see what he messed up this time." Janna said with a smile.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter of exposition, I am sorry it took so long. Anyway, next chapter should be more awkward for all characters involved so don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me … I need a new out phrase, don't I? I mean it's a new me so that means a new out phrase … hm … I think I got something.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Firday, another chapter. Man, time seems to fly by and I need to find a way to write faster or I'll fall behind. On a slightly related note, a few people in the reviews have been asking me about Tomco and I just want to get this out of the way for everyone who's reading this, there will be no romantic Tomco in this story. Will Tom appear? Well that seems like it's inevitable but I'm sorry Tomco shippers, but I don't have any plans to include that ship in this story. Now how about we get to those reviews?**

 **Nicholas Friar: Thank you, I try my best.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Thank you, it was nice. Yeah, I haven't actually done something like this yet so I thought I'd give it a try. Yeah, I was worried that the explanation would be difficult to understand but I'm glad it still fit. Actually I chose her name based off where Hekapoo's name is said to come from, I'd look it up again now but I don't have much time. You'll find out. VIVA LA KELLCO! Well, a lot of these ships seem farfetched to him, he has his work cut out for him if he wants to get through this. No, not yet, but possibly soon … or not too soon. I have no intention of changing your mind, I know everyone will have their favorite.**

 **Gamelover41592: I'm glad you like it.**

 **ADdude: Thanks, I was really worried that the explanation would throw some people off. I hope I can keep that dynamic going well, working with so many characters can get tricky.**

 **nightmaster000: I have an explanation more than a response, but that implies spoilers so … you'll have to read and find out.**

 **allen Vth: You know back when I was brainstorming this story, everything you said were things I considered … wait a minute, are you secretly my alter ego?**

 **Guest: You'll find out soon enough.**

 **S: I'm sorry S, there's no Tomco.**

 **Chibi: They are alternate universes that each represent a possible future (or likely seeing as there are some things that are different) and like I said earlier, I'm sorry but there will be no Tomco in this story friend.**

 **Skon101: It depends on how this one works out, when it comes to SVTFOE stories, I'm one for two when it comes to good stories to bad ones. I do have more ideas though.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I let out a sigh of relief as I put my phone away. "Well, that's one problem dealt with."

As I turned back to the others and reached for my dimensional scissors, I noticed that a portal opened, and Isaac was standing in front of it. "So are we going or not?"

I looked at him, and the portal incredulously, until I shook my head and regained my senses. "When did you get dimensional scissors?"

"Not that long ago, mom said I couldn't try for them until I turned fifteen."

"Janna?" I asked in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like her … doesn't matter, who else has dimensional scissors?"

I looked around and noticed that Circe and Felicia raised their hands. "Circe is Hekapoo's daughters so that makes sense. Felicia is Kelly's daughter, so I'm not surprised … Andromeda? You don't have dimensional scissors?"

"As the princess of Mewni, I earn mine when I reach a certain age."

"Fair enough." I looked around again and my eyes fixed on Hellena. "You haven't earned them yet?"

"I'm waiting to become a knight first, then I'll get a pair of dimensional scissors." Hellena replied.

"So Circe, Felicia, and Isaac, half of you have dimensional scissors, that worries me." I let out a sigh then turned back to Isaac. "Okay then, let's get going, it's going to be tricky explaining this to Star and just about everyone else." I walked through the portal and was actually somewhat surprised to find myself in Mewni castle. I stepped to the side and waited for the others to pass through, counting them all as they did.

When they were all through the portal, Isaac closed it behind them and everyone turned to me. "So what exactly is the plan?" Circe asked.

"The plan? Well first we need to take care of where you all are staying, then we'll talk about … I don't know, how about we take care of one thing at a time?"

There was a mix of shrugs and nods as I had the suspicion that something bad was about to happen. For the time being though, I pushed it aside and carried on. I took the lead, in front of everyone, on our way to the floor where Star's and my rooms were, wondering how I was going to explain this to her. This would no doubt make things awkward with just about everyone, even after this was over. _'I wonder how Star is going to feel about this.'_ I thought to myself. ' _On that note, how do I feel about all this?'_ I began to scratch my chin as I continued. _'I … like Star, I know that much, but what about the others? Jackie broke up with me and … I haven't really thought about her since. I guess it's possible that we get back together … maybe. Janna is … oh god, how does that end up happening? Isaac said that we are together willingly but … how? Do I fall for her antics? Does she end up drugging me with a love potion?'_ I shuddered at the thought and continued walking. _'Now what about Kelly? Her and I are friends, right? I'm not in love with her … but I did fall in love with Star and she was my best friend … and she is kinda awesome … but what about Hekapoo? She's a member of the Magic High Commission, not to mention that she was created by Glossaryck a long time ago. Can we even have kids? Not to mention that she's ancient … then again, I was technically 30 in her dimension. But what if Higgs? She hates me … but I take it that she would eventually stop hating me if we somehow ended up together … I actually barely know her now that I think about it.'_ I let out a long sigh and shook my head. I wasn't going to unravel this complicated bundle of emotion any time soon so I looked back up, and continued onwards to Star's room.

Eventually I reached Star's room and looked at the door, with a nervous feeling in my gut. "Well, here goes something." I slowly reached out and knocked. After what felt like an eternity, the door flew open and I saw Star looking at me curiously. "Hey Star, so … it's kinda a-" I paused as I got a better look into her room and saw Kelly,and Jackie sitting down on a chair and Janna sitting on a bean bag. "Oh, you brought just about everyone."

"Yeah, they wanted to tag along and meet who you were bringing home. But I gotta say, the way you sounded on the phone made it sound like there was going to be more than just two."

I froze solid for a moment as I tried to process what she had just said. "Two?"

"Yeah, were there supposed to be more?"

I ran my fingers through my hair as I took a deep breath. "Two … two … you sure it's not six?"

Star nodded as Janna tried to withhold a laugh. My head dropped as an aggravated smile spread across my face. I had the urge to look back to see who had disappeared, but I didn't need to, as even though I only knew them for a little less than an hour, I knew who was still there. "Mark, Hellena, where are the others?"

"I … I have no idea." Hellena replied, a nervous tone present in her voice.

I nodded as I felt my aggravation build, but I took a deep breath and let it go to try and ease myself. "And here I wanted to try and settle this with a minimal amount of trouble … I should have seen this coming."

"I'm sorry but what's going on?" Star asked again. "Who did you bring home?"

I took another deep breath and looked directly into Star's eyes. "They're from possible futures, and I need to find the missing-" I paused as I realised that there was something missing. "Wait, is the other one really Mark?" I turned around to see him frozen with his eyes wide and his face pail. "Mark?" I asked again.

"Huh?" He said as he snapped to attention. "Oh, missing half siblings, I'd better … I'm gonna look for them." He dashed off.

"Do you even know your way around the castle?" I shouted at him.

He didn't respond, only kept running until he was out of sight. "Well that was strange." I said as I turned back to Star. "Sorry, I need to … find them first."

"We can help." Kelly said as she got up.

"NO!" I shouted as I put my hands up. "No, that's … quite all right."

"What do you mean they're from the future?" Star asked again.

"I said each of them are from a possible future." I repeated. "None of them are from the same future, they can't even exist in the same future."

"So then they're all your kids?" Janna asked with a sly smile on her face.

My mouth went dry as she almost snickered, I was half convinced that she had me bugged or something. _'No.'_ I thought to myself. _'She's probably just trying to mess with you, there's no reason to validate-'_

"I see why Isaac's so clever." Hellena said causing the snicker on Janna's face to be replaced by a look of disbelief.

"Hellena." I said as I turned around. "She was joking, you didn't need to confirm that and give away sensitive information."

"Were you planning on not telling them?" She asked.

"I was planning on being less blunt about it."

"Six, you said?" Star asked.

I turned back to Star and nodded.

"Wait a minute." Jackie said as she walked over to us. "That guy that just ran off, was he-"

"I'd better start looking!" I exclaimed as I stepped back. "They're my responsibility right now so I would hate for one of them to do something."

I continued stepping back then turned around and ran full speed. _'Things just keep on getting worse, don't they?'_

* * *

(Star's POV)

I watched as Marco dashed off leaving the girl called Hellena alone with us. "So … who are the other five?"

"I … dad might want to tell you himself." She said nervously.

"Wait a second." Janna began as she rushed up to my side. "Who's Isaac?"

"No, who's Mark?" Jackie asked as she squeezed forward.

"I … I should probably help search." She ran off, just like Marco and Mark did before, leaving us with many more questions.

"So Janna." Kelly said as she walked over with a sly smile on her face. "Why so interested in one of Marco's kids?"

"You know one of them is probably yours as well." Janna replied as she walked back to her beanbag.

Kelly was quiet for a moment before waving her hand and looking away. "As if. Marco and I … we're not like that."

"Yeah, neither am I." Janna replied.

"If you guys will excuse me." Jackie said as she began walking out of my room. "I'm going to help look for the others."

"Yeah, I'll join you." Kelly added.

Both of them left my room leaving only Janna and me. "So, you going to help?"

She shrugged, got up, and walked over to the door. "Why not."

"Okay then, we should hurry." I bolted off as I developed a strange feeling in my chest. _'It's not possible … is it?'_

* * *

(Isaac's POV)

I was in one of Mewni's old abandoned armories looking for something using my phone as a light source. "Let's see, if the cracks are here then it should be …"

"Hey Isaac!" Andromeda exclaimed, causing me to jump and almost drop my phone. "What may I ask are you doing here?"

"Andromeda, don't sneak up on me like that." I said as I grabbed my chest to try and slow my racing heart.

"Well you snuck off, so why shouldn't I sneak up?"

"Don't be smart." I said as I pointed towards her. "My father … or, our father, told me about … something interesting in this place, and I intend to find it."

"This place?" She asked as she looked around. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yup."

She paused for a moment before a sly smile crept across her face. "Then count me in. I mean if you're looking for what I think you're looking for; then we're actually saving a bunch of knights, right?"

"Possibly." I turned around and continued tracing the cracks back to their source.

"Hey Isaac." Andromeda began. "You said … that you had two little sisters?"

"The two most adorable bags of stress I've ever known, but yes."

"Ha ha, well … what's it like?"

I stopped and turned around to look at her. "Huh?"

"I said, what's it's like … being an older sibling?"

"Why do you ask? Are you an only child or something?"

"I was … but I won't be for long."

"You mean-"

"I've got a little sister, or brother, on the way. My parents want to leave it as a surprise though so if it's a boy then I have a wonderful little brother but if it's a girl then … I … have a wonderful little sister."

I could tell that there was hesitation in her voice when she mentioned it being a girl, almost like she was scared or something. "Look, you are the first born, right? I mean you kinda have to be seeing as the next Diaz in line was pulled, that means you are the heir to the throne; so you can take it or give it to your little sister."

"That's … not what I meant."

"No, it's not what you said." I said triumphantly. "But it's written all over your face."

"No, I mean … that's really not at all what I meant."

I turned around and gave her a quizzical look. "Then … well …" I paused and regained my composure. "Being an older sibling is a lot of responsibility, sure, your parents have more experience raising a kid, but as someone closer to their age, they can often look to you for advice or support. They can also be really big headaches as they embarrass you, or when you have to watch them so it's kinda taking the good with the bad."

"I see." She replied as she pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

We both stood there for a moment until I turned around and began searching again. "Well, we'd better get back to searching before someone comes looking for us."

* * *

(Circe POV)

I was sneaking down the halls of the castle avoiding the guards as I did. I could have used my dimensional scissors to get out of there, but that could have set off alarms that my mom would have easily picked up on; and I didn't want to have to explain this mess to my past mother. "I can't believe how easy this is." I said as I managed to get past another group of guards. "Let's see, if memory serves, then the kitchen should be … here!"

I dashed in and made sure that there was no one else there before searching for my prize. "Now let's see." I began searching through the cupboards for a bit before finding what I was searching for in the cooler. "BINGO! King River's secret stash of special ice cream!"

I pulled the jug over to the nearest table and grabbed a spoon. "I can't believe he was so careless with this stuff."

I dug my spoon into the delicious golden delight and was about to down it when I heard the door open and I froze. "So this is where you snuck off to."

I sneered at her as I resumed eating my ice cream. "Oh, hello Felicia."

"I knew you would sneak off like this."

"You did to." I said between spoonfuls.

"Only because I knew you snuck off, we're supposed to stay with Marco."

"I wanted some ice cream."

"Are you insane? This is a very difficult time for our dad, and we can't go around making more trouble."

"First off, he's not my dad; he's a teenager who doesn't have a care in the world, who will grow up into someone _like_ my dad. Second, you are not my sister so don't go around saying that he's _our_ father. And third, mind your own business."

She clenched her fists and shot me a leer. "Well guess what, any trouble you make is trouble for all of us, so I think that makes it my business."

"Or you're just searching for an excuse to stick your nose into other people's fun."

"Well I'm sorry, but unlike you, I actually care about our dad."

I slammed my fist onto the table so hard that the spoon I was using became embedded in it. "Fine, you wana go?" I stood up and pulled out my dimensional scissors. "Then let's go!"

She pulled out her broadsword and pointed it at me. "If that's the way you want to do this then bring it on!"

I charged at her and attempted to stab one of my blades into her, only for her to sidestep and block with her broadsword. I tried to stab again with the other half of my scissor but she blocked it once again with her broadsword. As I continued my assault, she jumped to the side and lifted her sword in an attempt to bring the flat of the blade down on my head. The weight of her sword and the unnaturalness of the way she was using it gave me more than enough time to get out of the way causing her sword to crash into the ground. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

"The feeling isn't mutual." I charged at her again and tried to stab her but she quickly blocked my onslaught.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she held back my scissors. "It's like you don't care about anything other than yourself."

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" We broke off and both lept back as we stared each other down.

"I don't get you."

"Well then stop trying, I never asked for yours or anyone else's help!"

At that moment the door flew open as a familiar face barged in. "Finally, I found you two." Hellena exclaimed as she pointed her short sword at us. "You two just can't help yourselves, can you?"

"Wait a minute, she's the one who ran off." Felicia replied.

"That's what they all say, you two think you can just slip right under my nose and make me look like a fool?"

"I can assure you that is way too easy to be worth my while."

"That does it!" She rushed forward and began to swing her sword as I jumped back, just narrowly avoiding her swing and readied my scissors.

She turned her attention towards Felicia and swung at her; causing their blades to clash. Not wanting to be outdone, I rushed Hellena and tried to stab her with my scissors only for her to backflip over me.

I turned around and charged her again but she sidestepped at the last moment causing my scissors to embed in the cabinet behind her. "Damn you!" I ripped my scissors out of the cabinet accidentally cutting it open in the process as I tried to slash her with no success. Felicia then came charging at us with her sword, only to just miss us and hit another cabinet; causing its contents to spill out as she pulled out her sword. "Why can't everyone just let me be?"

* * *

(Marco's POV)

After a bit of running, I finally managed to catch up with Mark and somehow managed to lose track of Star and the others. "Hold up a minute!" I shouted causing him to look at me and stop. "What was that all about?"

"That was my mother back there." He replied with hands that visibly shook. "I … I didn't want to … you know, risk anything."

"Didn't you understand what Omnitraxus said? This is a different universe than your own, there is no risk."

He paused for a moment, still shaking. "R-right, yeah, s-sorry." He turned away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Well, let's hope it's the worst scene we have today." I began to rub my eyebrows. "It hasn't even been a full four hours and we're all ready having problems." I dropped my arms and let out a sigh. "This is going to be the longest two weeks ever."

"So where do you think the others went?"

Just then, we heard a loud _bang_ that sounded like it came from the kitchen. "I think they might have gone to get something to eat."

We rushed over to the kitchen as fast as we could and I threw the door open only to freeze at what I saw. Every cabinet was cut open or had some slash mark on it, both tables were destroyed, all four stoves were broken and the fridge had fallen over. Not to mention the various amounts of foodstuff strewn around the room and on Hellena, Felicia, and Circe, who were still fighting.

"Is that seriously the best you two have?" Circe asked.

Hellena raised her sword at Circe and leered. "Oh, I'm just getting started."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The room fell silent as the three fighters turned to look at me with wide eyes and slack jaws. "What happened here?"

"They ran off and started fighting!" Hellena exclaimed as she pointed towards Felicia, and Circe.

"Now hold on here." Felicia began. "Circe was the one who snuck off, I was going after her."

"You know I never asked for chaperones." Circe said as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's all well and good, but what happened to this kitchen?" I asked as I motioned to the area around us.

They all looked around for a moment before looking at each other, each hoping that one of the others would answer. "You got into a fight and destroyed the kitchen. I don't suppose any of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

There was a long awkward silence until I heard Star and the others approach. "Marco, what's-" They froze as soon as they caught sight of the kitchen. "Happening?"

They all stared at the mess with slack jaws, save for Janna who was smiling; every cupboard was cut open, the refrigerator was on the ground with its contents spilled onto the floor, and a number of the tables were destroyed. "Wow, I can't believe you have such poor control over your kids."

"I'm still a little new at this." I retorted.

I let out a sigh before looking over to the girls and noticing that although Circe and Hellena were looking away, Felicia was staring at something directly behind me. After turning slightly, I noticed that she was staring at Kelly and Kelly was staring back at her.

"Hi." Felicia said weakly.

"Hi." Kelly replied in an equally weak tone.

"Things just seem to be getting worse by the second." Mark said as he looked around.

"For that to continue to be the case there would have to be something worse that could happen."

Mark slowly turned to look at me with a blank look on his face. "Did you seriously just say that while Andromeda and Isaac are still-" As if on cue, there was a loud rumble that shook not only our foundation, but also my very soul."

"Why on Earth or Mewni did I say that?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue thinking up the design for Andromeda's wand because I still don't have a solid idea.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's a bit early (and by that I mean it's 3:00 AM for me, I just got home from work) but I figure I'd release this chapter for you all so that you have it when you wake up … or whenever, I don't know the time zones for everyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: You try keeping six half siblings from ripping each other's lungs out, I'll be lucky if I can keep half of them alive by the end.**

 **nightmaster000: Things will continue to get harder before they get easier. Fun fact, originally I wasn't going to have much interaction between them but as I began writing the story, I changed my mind. Don't you worry, you'll find out plenty about their time lines and Mark? Well, you'll find out about him in due time.**

 **Nicholas Friar: Still debating that actually.**

 **allen Vth: Well seeing as even his adult form/forms wouldn't be able to handle all six of them … yeah, he's got his hands full. Isaac actually grew on me quickly as well, I must be careful or I might accidentally put too much focus on him because of that. Him being very brotherly is actually intentional, I'm not going to say why just yet though, also, Andromeda's problem runs a bit deeper than that but you'll find out for yourself soon enough. Well, I'm still working Circe out but I do have a general idea of what I'm going to do with her. Felicia and Hellena? Yeah, sure, they have normal lives … you know, for being Marco's children and all. Well Mark … has his story … You'll find out latter.**

 **Skon101: They are still the children of Star and Janna, even if they are also the children of Marco as well. They are up to no good.**

 **ADdude: I said this briefly in another response but I'm really attached to Isaac, he became one of my early favorites but I'm quickly growing attached to the others as well.**

 **Cf96: Glad you like it.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: I've actually been planning something like this for a very long time now, I just reworked a few aspects of it and got to work. Hellena's got her quirks, and I can actually type her name without looking it up now, that should tell you something interesting. NO! I don't want to kill anyone, please, LIVE! They will make an appearance, don't worry. Well, I don't want to get into this too much because it's a spoiler, but I will say that I will have them talk about each of their home timelines a bit in the future. The short answer; yes. I'm getting them out as fast as I can but if I'm too fast in posting them then I will have to cut the chapters even more and no one wants that.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

We were making our way to where the rumbling had come from, and I was hoping that nothing too serious had transpired. Much to my dismay, as we got closer, we saw that the path in front of us had completely collapsed. "Please tell me that this was like this before."

"Nope." Star replied.

I felt as though I should have been angry or aggravated, but all I felt was terror. I quickly rushed over as I began to fear the worst. "Isaac! Andromeda!" I shouted as I began throwing rocks out of the way. "You two had better be-"

"Marco!" Star exclaimed as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and noticed that she had her wand out and I stepped to the side.

With one blast, the rubble before us was destroyed, leaving a large stretch of dirt where the facility used to be; with a few more patches of rubble strewn about. I quickly ran out and looked around, hoping to find some evidence of Isaac or Andromeda, but they were no where to be seen. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"

"Doesn't look like they're here." Janna said as she looked around.

"I would so love for that to be the case, but do you really think an entire building collapsed on its own?"

"It's possible."

As I continued to look, I noticed a pile of rubble begin to move and rushed over to it. "Isaac! Andromeda!" I moved the rubble as quickly as I could, and before long, someone underneath pushed more of the roubble out and I saw Isaac and Andromeda emerging from the pile laughing.

"Man, I can't believe how bad the construction on this thing was." Isaac said.

"I know, a little pressure on one tiny crack and the whole thing comes tumbling down." Andromeda joked.

I cleared my throat and the two stopped laughing then slowly turned to look at me with a look of horror on their faces. "You two have something you would like to share with me?"

The look of horror on their faces intensified as it appeared they had started looking at something behind me rather than at me. As I turned around, I quickly realized what it was that had frightened them. "Q-queen Moon." I stuttered as I froze.

* * *

(A short time later)

Isaac, Andromeda, and I were standing before the Queen, in the royal throne room, as the others stood slightly behind us; all the while Queen Moon was rubbing her forehead and King River was just sitting there with his hands folded.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Moon said as she looked at us.

"Look, Queen Moon, I can explain-"

"There's no need." She interrupted. "Omnitraxus has updated me on the incident that transpired."

"Oh, well that's good."

"But there's still the matter of the kitchen and the armory."

I felt the sense of dread return as I tried to avoid locking eyes with the Queen.

"Well we were planning on re-doing the barracks anyway." River said as he scratched his beard.

"Re-doing it yes, not building it from scratch."

"Well I never trusted the builders, I knew that there had to be some structural weakness hiding right under our noses."

"That's true!" Isaac chimed in. "Yeah, it was a single crack, I remember hearing that the entire place came down as soon as one of the renovators touched it."

"And only one survived by jumping into that underground storage space." Andromeda added.

"Yeah, glad we found that in time or we would have been pancakes."

"That's enough!" Both Isaac and Andromeda froze and stood at attention before the Queen. "What would have happened isn't important right now." She looked over at Andromeda, then at Isaac, and then back to me. "The kitchen isn't going to be too much of a problem."

"Gives us a reason to redecorate it." River said trying to remain positive.

Moon shot River a leer and then looked back to me. "Yes, well, thankfully we've been keeping most of our weapons out of the armory, what with the renovation that was planned, but the rubble that's left over is still going to be a problem."

"I understand, and I'm sure that Isaac and Andromeda would love to help out by cleaning it up."

"Say what?" Isaac exclaimed.

"You can't be serious." Andromeda added.

"You two … helped … so it only makes sense that you would love to _finish_ helping, right?" They stared at me with blank expressions so I decided to elaborate. "I mean it's not like you were just knocking it down for the sake of knocking it down, right?"

"Uh, oh yes, that's it exactly!" Andromeda agreed with a smile. "I mean obviously, I'm not someone who destroys things for no reason whatsoever, right?"

She elbowed Isaac who did a double take before turning back to Moon. "Uh, yeah, of course."

Moon placed a hand on her forehead as she shook her head. "Okay, fine. Now Marco, I know that the events that transpired were beyond your control. But if you wish for all of them to stay here, you must take full responsibility for them for the duration of their stay."

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much of a choice, they are … well … you know."

Moon let out another sigh and began rubbing her temples. "Star, it's late so could you find them a place to get situated for the time being? We still have another crisis to deal with."

"I … think I can manage something."

"Good I just hope that Omnitraxus can get them home soon."

"Thank you Queen Moon." I said with a bow.

She waved the three of us off and we turned around and began walking back to the others, then out of the throne room as the doors closed behind us. "So, that was fun." Circe said sarcastically.

"Please don't start." I said as we continued walking. "This has been one hell of a day, I would like to end it with my head on my neck."

"Uh, speaking of ending the day." Kelly began as she stepped to the side. "I'm gonna … head on home."

"Can I catch a ride with you?" Jackie asked as she also stepped to the side.

"Yeah, uh …" She looked over to Janna who shrugged.

"Yeah." She said as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I could use a ride too."

"Great." Kelly pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut opened a portal to Earth. "I'll … see ya later Marco." She slowly backed through the portal as Janna followed close behind, only stopping to give a quick wave with a sly smile.

I glanced over to Jackie who glanced up only briefly before rushing through the portal, which closed behind her. "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" We resumed walking as I made sure that this time I had my eye on everyone as we made our way to wherever Star was taking us.

After a short trip, she stopped slightly down the hall from my room. "I was thinking it should be … you know, nearby and all seeing as-"

"I'm responsible, yeah, good idea."

"Great." She raised her wand and pointed it at the wall. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand." Star's wand glowed before a burst of magic collided with the wall creating a door. "This will be your room while you're staying at the luxury Butterfly Castle." She said as she stepped to the side and motioned towards the door.

Circe walked up to the door with a smile. "I didn't know we were staying at a hotel." She opened the door and began looking inside. "I would have brought my …" She turned around and look at me. "No."

I looked at her confused. "No?"

"You want us to share open rooms? You can't give us some privacy?"

"What are you talking about?" I walked past her and into the room Star had created, it was big, with three floors on each side, each with a room that had a bed, wardrobe closet, a door with the word 'bathroom' written on it, a television, and plenty of space. In addition, the second and third floor rooms had a railing, and in the center of the main room was what appeared to be a kitchen or a large breakfast nook and to the right of that was an area with a large T.V. and couch. "You know, this does look amazing but some privacy-"

"They each have pull out walls with doors in them, I just thought that I would let them all see what was inside first."

Circe crossed her arms and turned away. "Okay, fine …" She glanced over to Isaac and Mark. "But I'm not sharing a side with those two."

"Fair enough because I didn't want to share a side with you either." Isaac said as he walked inside.

Circe rushed in after him and darted up the right set of stars to the top level.

"I'm taking the bottom." Isaac said as he walked over to the bottom room on the left side.

The others walked in and took a room as I noticed the night sky from one of the open windows. "I didn't realize just how late it was."

"Really?" Star asked as she tilted her head. "You were outside less than an hour ago."

"Yeah, I guess I just had other things on my mind at the time." I looked over at everyone as everyone began pulling their wall closed, save for Isaac who just threw himself on his bed and fell asleep.

"Isaac's got the right idea." I began backing thought the door stopping for a moment. "Goodnight everyone." I closed the door leaned against the wall and let out a loud moan.

"Hey, Marco." Star began as I turned to her. "I know it's not the best time but-" There was an awkward pause as my eyes went wide. I worried that she was going to ask about Andromeda, or worse, assume that I had feelings for her. "About ... " I could feel my entire body freeze up, this was definitely not something I wanted to talk about but my options for escape were more than limited. "Your squire duties for the next week and a half."

I felt all my stress vanish as I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just … I thought you were going to ask about something else."

"Yeah well … that would be awkward for me too."

I looked up in in confusion. "Wait, what are you-"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I … take it that you'll be very busy for the next week and a half or so. So if you can't help me with things, I won't hold it against you."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Star, I'll try to help out as much as I can when I get the chance."

"Don't overwork yourself." She said as she walked away with a wave.

"I'll do my best." I waved her off then started in the direction of my room.

As I reached my room, I threw the door open and simply threw myself onto my bed face first. I was far too tired to get changed and simply wanted to sleep, though my head was still spinning. "This is going to be a very long week."

* * *

 **And with that, Marco's first day is done! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow Marco's and Isaac's lead.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I didn't post this chapter at the same time as my last but I wasn't working today or yesterday because of jury duty so I wasn't awake at two in the morning. Anyway, I'll just cut right to the reviews this time as I don't have much else to say here.**

 **Gamelover41592: He needs to adapt if he wants this mess to get dealt with while making as little trouble as possible.**

 **Skon101: Well I'm still working on that so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though.**

 **Cf96: Thanks.**

 **Stratz: Oh, it's more than a week, and it's going to take a long time.**

 **ADdude: Well what kind of story would it be without stuff like that?**

 **allen Vth: Or maybe she's copping by pretending to not have an existential crisis … or maybe she really enjoys torturing Marco.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

(The next day)

After I awoke the following morning, I groggily rolled out of bed, took a shower, and changed my clothes. I then made my way over to the room where my kids were staying, stopping just as I was about to open the door. "Well, let's start day one." I opened the door to find Felicia, Mark, Andromeda, and Hellena sitting around the breakfast nook, some eating cereal and some eating toast.

"I see you all got up bright and early." I said as I approached them.

"Yup." Felicia said as she tossed her empty plate into a nearby garbage and walked towards the door. "But I can't stay." She said as she walked past me. "I've been falling behind on my training so I need to catch up, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Don't hurt anyone." I shouted after her.

I turned back to the three remaining at the table. "Well good morning to the rest of you." I said before taking a seat and pouring myself a bowl of Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds. "Where's Circe and Isaac?"

"Circe left without breakfast." Andromeda explained as she ate another spoonful of her breakfast. "And Isaac's right there." She pointed over to his room, which still didn't have the front wall set up where Isaac was still sleeping in the same position he was in the night before.

"He's really still asleep." I pushed myself to my feet and turned to the others. "I don't suppose any of you have a megaphone, do you?"

Much to my surprise, Hellena pulled out a megaphone and handed it to me. "I keep it in case of emergencies."

I stared at the device, confused for a moment before shrugging it off and walking towards Isaac's bed. "Okay, now I just need to set this to the right setting." I began fiddling with the megaphone, but when I got there, I accidentally set it to the wrong setting causing feedback which echoed through the room. The sound of the feedback caused Issac to jump and accidentally fall out of bed. "Eh, same result."I threw it to the side and walked over to where he had fallen to find him rubbing his head as he tried to push himself to his feet.

"Seriously dad?" He said as he began to open his eyes. "You can't let me have one good night's-" He paused as he managed to get a good look at me and his eyes went wide. "Wait … when did you … what happened?" He looked around until his eyes landed on the others at the breakfast table. "That's right … I was pulled into a different universe … that's why … yeah."

"Yeah, well, you need to get ready; you have to help clean up what's left of the armory afterall."

"Yeah." He walked over to the bathroom as I walked back to the breakfast table.

"So I know Andromeda also needs to help with the cleanup." I said as I sat down. "But what do the rest of you have planned for the day?"

"I think I'm going to help as well." Mark said.

I looked at him as I raised an eyebrow. "You're volunteering?"

"Yeah … I mean I don't have much else I have to do today."

"I mean … if you want." I went back to eating my cereal and looked at Hellena.

"I don't know yet." She finished eating her toast then took her plate to the sink. "Usually I take care of my knight's needs … but … she's not here."

I ate another spoonful of cereal and thought to myself for a moment. "Well, you could … help me help Star."

"Because that's a good idea." Andromeda said as she leaned her chin on her palm and looked off to the side.

"You mean the Queen?" Hellena asked.

"I mean the princess." I clarified.

"Well I … it's not that I don't want to, it's … um-"

"Let me guess, being the princess' squire isn't seen as actually being a squire."

"It's not that, it's just …Maybe I shouldn't."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious attempt to hide the truth. "Well, if you don't want to, then I don't know what to tell you."

She sat there for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it's probably for the best, I mean-" Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought." I said as I stood up.

I walked over to the door and opened it as my heart stopped; standing in front of me, leaning against the door frame, was a very familiar orange haired girl with a sinister smile on her face. "Hello Marco."

"Hello Higgs." I said as my shoulders slouched. "What may I ask brings you by?"

"You know, there's word going around that you've made another massive mistake, and it cost the castle its armory."

I took a deep breath before retorting. "First, what exactly did you hear? And second, that place was about to fall anyway."

She scoffed and continued to smile. "Well, I heard that you had a run in with a …" She looked away as she began to concentrate on something. "Tempora … tampering … tent?" She looked back up at me as the tired expression on my face informed her that she was way off. "Doesn't matter what it was, I heard that you are stuck dealing with a few teens that could end up being your kids one day."

I looked at her awestruck. "Do you even know who the mothers are?"

"I know one of them is Star." She said with a confident look on her face. "And let me tell you, as soon as Tom finds out about her, you are dead meat."

My eyes went wide as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _'Oh crap, I didn't even think of that.'_ I thought to myself. _'If Tom finds out that his girlfriend and I could end up getting together, he's gonna kill me.'_ I paused again as another realization hit me. _'Then again, it is far fetched to think that I end up with Higgs so … maybe he won't kill me.'_ "Okay, so you know about one of them, any of the others?"

"Does it matter?" She asked. "You Marco Diaz, are a dead man, so it's not really important now is-"

"Mom?" Came Hellena's voice over my shoulder. The speed at which Higgs's expression changed from confidence to shock was beyond priceless. "Mom! It is you!" Hellena said again as she stepped out from behind me. "Wow, Andromeda and the others were right, this is awkward."

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Higgs said as she stepped back. "No, this is some sort of prank. I hate you Marco."

"And you annoy me as well, but if Janna and I can get together then anything is possible."

She shook her head. "No, this isn't possible, you can't be-"

"Don't you have a knight to serve?" I interrupted.

"Not today." Higgs replied. "He told me that I could have the day off."

"So you're free today then?" Hellena exclaimed as she grabbed Higgs's arm. "Great! We can hang out and I can prove that I'm real."

"Say what?" Higgs asked with wide eyes.

Hellena reached back and grabbed my arm. "You come too, I need a witness."

"What?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, we could all practice together and become better squires in the process."

"Does Higgs even want to spend her free day practicing?"

"You think I don't find practicing fun?" Higgs asked. "In fact, I was about to go to the training yard after rubbing your mistake in your face."

"It's settled then." Hellena said as she grabbed Higgs's hand.

Higgs looked down at her hand with unblinking eyes and a furrowed brow. "I just walked into a trap, didn't I?"

We were dragged through the castle halls until we came upon a large open field with training dummies, a few targets for bows, and numerous other pieces of equipment. "And here we are." Hellena let go of our hands and rushed over to a nearby weapons rack as we followed. She pulled out two swords, tossed one over to Higgs, and smiled. "Shall we have a duel?"

Higgs looked at the sword in her hands and smiled. "You're going to lose."

* * *

(Isaac's POV)

Andromeda, Mark, and I were cleaning up the remains of the armory by lifting each individual boulder and carrying it over to a cart. "There has got to be an easier way to take care of this." I said after lifting another rock onto the cart. "These things are just way too heavy."

"Maybe that's because you're not putting your back into it." Andromeda said as she easily tossed two more boulders onto the cart.

"Well not all of us have royal Mewniin super strength." I replied as I stretched out my arms.

"I actually agree with Isaac." Mark said as he placed a boulder onto the cart. "These things are way too heavy for just the three of us to take care of in one day."

"Well maybe we don't have to." I looked over at Andromeda and smiled. "Maybe a princess of Mewni could use her magical powers to take care of this mess for us."

Andromeda quickly began looking around, avoiding eye contact with both of us. "Uh … what are you talking about?"

"I mean your magic." I replied as I leaned up against the cart. "You could cast a spell and levitate all these boulders into the cart or just make them all disappear all together."

"Maybe I shouldn't." She said as she played with her fingers. "I mean, we're supposed to be doing this as punishment."

"It's not really a punishment." Mark said as he leaned up against the cart. "It's more of a mistake that you two have to clean up."

Andromeda bit her lower lip as she avoided looking at us. "I … I'm not as good with magic as my mother is."

"It's just a few rocks. It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things." She let out a sigh as she pulled out a her wand which had a handle and figurehead which was black as the night sky. There was a yellow vortex on the front, and a small red diamond in the middle with what looked like veins stemming out into the vortex and the void. "Well, here goes nothing." She pointed her wand at the pile of rubble and took a deep breath. A small charge of magical energy began to form in front of the wand, however I quickly felt a cold sensation run down my spine.

As the charge turned black, I quickly darted towards Mark and tackled him to the ground, as black lightning erupted in every direction; barely missing the two of us. I could hear Andromeda scream as the lightning crackled around us, hoping that we would be safe. "NO!" She hollered as she continued to wave the wand around.

After some time, the lightning lightning faded, and I looked up to see Andromeda hunched over with her hands on her stomach trying to catch her breath. "I think it's over." I said as I got up.

I slowly began making my way towards Andromeda only for her to point her wand at me as soon as she noticed me. "Easy there." I said as I raised my hands in defense. "I don't want to fight … I most definitely don't want to fight." Her breathing slowed as she slowly lowered her wand. "That's it." I said as I continued to inch forward. "I'm sorry I made you use your magic, I didn't know what would happen. Mark and I are fine though, so there's no need to worry."

Her breathing slowed and she put her wand away. "I … I'm sorry … I'm ... just not that good at controlling my magic yet."

"That's okay, I should have listened to you. I'll make a mental note to not doubt you again."

She let out a sigh and looked around. "And I made more of a mess, didn't I?"

I looked around as well and noticed that a number of the surrounding buildings now had some large chunks missing. "Yeah, but we'll clean it up, don't worry."

"Thanks." She lifted up a nearby boulder and began carrying it over to the cart.

"Man, that was close." Mark said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah … hey, can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong?"

I looked at Andromeda as I tried to remember a few details about what had just happened. "Just before she began casting that spell … did you see her wand glow?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that." Mark began as he also looked at Andromeda. "But I didn't notice any glow."

"Yeah ... neither did I."

* * *

 **Story time: So a few days ago, I realized that I had begun this story before Marco Jr. aired and that there was now a plot hole because I thought that with the way I explained it, he should have been the one who was pulled from the future. After thinking about it some though, I realized that isn't the case, because he exists at this point in time so he couldn't be pulled from a different reality. This story still takes place between season three A and season three B. That's all, see you all next week!**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my beloved fans, I have another chapter for you all today that involves … well, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I should probably get to those reviews now.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, Hellena just knows her parents better than they think she does.**

 **Shadowmaster91: Awe, than- wait, what?**

 **imhere4svtfoe: She's still in the denial phase. I don't think Tom would be that happy, or he would probably go into denial as well. What makes you think she inherited dark magic?**

 **allen Vth: Tom might lose it, but then again, he might not, you'll have to wait and see. Yeah, her problem is rather serious but you don't know the full scope of it just yet my friend.**

 **Cf96: Thank you.**

 **Skon101: Oh, you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

Both Hellena and Higgs were sitting at a sharpening bench sharpening their swords to see who could do a better job, and somehow, we had managed to attract a few onlookers. "Come on Higgs!" Someone shouted. "Teach this new girl a lesson!"

"Yeah, send her back to her village!" Shouted someone else.

I rolled my eyes as Higgs lifted her sword from the stone and gave it a once over. "Finished." She got up and presented it to me, causing Hellena to quickly glance at us for a moment before returning her attention to her sword.

After some time, Hellena also gave her sword one final inspection. "I think I did rather well." She said before handing her sword to me.

I took the two swords and began comparing them. "Don't play favorites Marco." Higgs hissed. "Remember, it's whichever would be better suited for a knight."

"I know." I said as I looked over Higgs's sword. "They look almost the same … I would need to test them." I walked over to one of the nearby training dummies and placed Higgs' sword on the ground. I readied Hellena's sword as someone placed a melon on the head of the dummy. When they were out of the way, I took a swing, cutting it in two. The cut felt clean and smooth, but for a moment I felt like something was off about it. _'It's probably just my imagination.'_ I thought before placing the sword down and picking up the other one. The melon was quickly replaced and I readied myself for another swing. Much like before, the cut was clean and smooth and it was difficult to tell any difference between the two. "Can I try them again?"

"Don't bother." Higgs replied. "Unless there is a clear winner, this part isn't going to tell you much. We should probably just move on to the next test."

I shrugged and picked up the other sword as we all moved over to a nearby table and the next test. The table had a large magnifying glass attached to a stand, and another stand to hold a sword. I looked at Hellena's sword first, placing it on the stand and fixed the magnifying glass to get a good look at it. It was considerably sharper than it was before, what's more, it was smooth, no dents or jagged edges, just one sharp blade.

"Very nice." I put the sword to the side and looked at Higgs'; it too was much sharper, but it wasn't as smooth, there were a few places where the blade would have a slight bump or warp to a slightly different angle. It was still very impressive to be sure but Hellena's was definitely better. "This one goes to Hellena, not by much but definitely Hellena."

Hellena smiled as she looked at Higgs but she seemed unfazed by the result. "Let's go to the next test, see who wins there."

With a shrug, we made our way over to a set of dummies made from a special goo like material. The gel would make it significantly harder to slice through making this test all about how deep a cut could be made. "Okay, let's start with Hellena." I raised her sword and slashed the dummy leaving a deep cut. I pulled out my ruler as I walked over and began measuring the depth. "About … two and a half centimeters."

I picked up Higgs' sword and stood in front of the second dummy; like before, I swung the sword, but I could feel a sort of drag on this one as it cut into the dummy. "That was … strange." I pulled out my ruler again and measured the second cut. "Just a little over two centimeters."

Hellena looked over to Higgs with a smile. "Well, looks like I won."

"It's not over just yet." Higgs replied. "There's still one more test."

Hellena shrugged as we made our way over to the final table, where we would test the weights of the swords. I started with Higgs' sword and placed it on the scale; it wasn't anything too special, slightly lighter than before she worked on it, but when I weighed Hellena's sword, I had to double check my initial notes. Her sword had lost nearly an eighth of its weight and now I realized why it felt different back during the first test. "Hellena, your sword is … it lost an eighth of its weight."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's a big problem." I said as I turned to her. "When you sharpen a sword, you're taking some of it off, the more you take off, the less sword you have left. "That means that you won't be able to use it as long, and it's more likely to break."

"Which is why your technique is so important." Higgs explained as she stood up with her shoulders squared. "You don't want your sword to break in the middle of battle, and even though the castle has many swords, you never want to run your sword's lifespan down by needlessly sharpening it into oblivion. That's why getting it right the first time is key."

Hellena was silent as she shivered slightly with her eyes staring directly at her sword. "Sorry to say Hellena." I began. "But this one goes to Higgs."

"Okay." Hellena began as she turned back to Higgs. "I'll beat you in the next challenge"

"If you say so." Higgs placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards her. "Maintaining a weapon is only part of being a squire, you must also be able to maintain armor."

"Then let's do this." They both made their way over to where two raggedy old suits of armor were propped up.

They turned to each other as Higgs went over the rules."Five minutes, whoever can do a better job wins."

"Sounds fair." Hellena replied.

They both stood at the ready as someone brought a gong over. "You don't stand a chance this time." Higgs said with a smirk.

"We will see about that." Hellena replied.

The gong sounded and they rushed to work on their respective pieces of armor. Higgs was starting with checking the connections between the pieces while Hellena began work on washing it with a towel. As time ticked on, the two of them continued fixing up and cleaning their respective suits of armor.

About halfway through the time limit, Hellena was trying to fix one of the arms, trying to make sure it would bend correctly when she began to shake. It looked at if she wasn't working anymore and as I moved to get a better view, I noticed that her eyes were shaking as a lot of extreme discomfort was present on her face. I immediately got concerned, but before I could get in there, she fell to the ground clutching her stomach trying to hold back what sounded like a cry of pain.

I quickly rushed to her side but she pushed me away as she struggled to work her way to her feet. "I'm fine!" She exclaimed as she went back to her armor and began working on it. "I'm fine."

She managed to resume working on her armor and didn't show any more signs of collapsing or of any sort of pain, yet I was still very much concerned. Soon enough though, the five minutes were up, and the gong sounded signaling the end of the challenge. Both Hellena and Higgs stood beside their armor before staring at each other. Before long, they switched sides and began examining each others armor.

Higgs watched as Hellena examined her armor. "Well it's very dirty." Hellena said as she ran her hand over it. "The right arm is stiff, and the helmet is out of alignment."

She looked over to Higgs who just smiled. "Well, with only five minutes I had to prioritize. But you're right about the arm, its bindings were too messed up to secure without pinning it."

"Couldn't you have just reattached them with spare bindings?"

"Well, I could have but …" She struck Hellena's armor with the back of her hand causing every limb and the lower torso to fall to the ground causing a loud chatter. "But these bindings are just too fragile."

Hellena looked at the pile of metal dumbfounded as she began to shiver slightly, only stopping when she grabbed her right arm. "Say what?"

"Yeah, even practice armor is like that, a squire must be sure that their knights armor doesn't fall apart from the simplest touch."

Hellena continued to stare in disbelief. "I … I can't … I didn't think-"

"To check for something so obvious? Are you sure you're who you say you are?" She glanced over to me as she narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe it's just bad genes."

"We're not done yet!" Hellena retorted.

"I've won two of our contests … but if you insist." She began to walk to the middle of the training yard, passing me and mumbling something I could only just barely hear. "At least she's got determination."

I felt a sense of concern as I witnessed Hellena follow her to the center of the training yard. I walked over to them and watched as they began stretching out. "You know you can just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment." Higgs took a fighting stance.

"Giving up would be an even bigger embarrassment." Hellena replied as she raised her arms in a fighting stance of her own. I immediately recognized her stance, it looked like stance I take when I'm fighting. At first I thought it was exactly the same but then I noticed that she was standing more to the side than I usually do.

"I wonder if she learned that from me." I said to myself.

The two stood there for a moment, sizing each other up until the gong sounded signaling the start of the fight. Higgs rushed Hellena, throwing a roundhouse kick which Hellena ducked under before hitting her with a spinning back kick. Higgs reeled back slightly before rushing in again and throwing an overhead punch which Hellena easily dodged and countered with a punch to Higgs' chest.

Higgs reeled back again before catching her breath. "Is that all you've got?" She joked.

"I'm just getting started." Hellena threw a roundhouse kick towards Higgs who jumped out of reach before Hellena followed up with another back kick just narrowly hitting Higgs in the stomach.

Higgs stumbled a little, but quickly regained her footing before taking her guard again. "So you have some skill, but that doesn't prove anything."

"Then I'll prove the rest." She rushed in and threw a punch which Higgs blocked before throwing a punch of her own which landed at Hellena's stomach. As Hellena tried to recover, Higgs attacked again, this time throwing a punch that landed squarely on Hellena's jaw causing her to spin to the side only barely stopping herself from falling. Higgs came in to finish the fight with one last punch, but just as it looked like Higgs was going to win, Hellena regained her footing and spun to the outside of Higgs' punch and landed to Higgs' side and began to throw a punch to Higgs' back. Her punch appeared to be thrown in slow motion as Higgs' eyes widened; a blow to the kidney would end any fight and it looked as if that was exactly what was about to happen. Sadly though, Hellena's front foot began to twist on the dirt under her feet, directing her punch to veer upwards and the rest of her to begin to fall to the ground. Higgs saw this and before Hellena could even reach the ground, Higgs managed to turn and landed a chop right to Hellena's stomach.

Hellena fell to the ground with a thud as I rushed over to her side and held her in my arms. "Hellena!" I exclaimed. Her eyes were shut and it looked like she had lost consciousness, or worse. "Come on, talk to me!"

"I can hear you." She mumbled as she sat up.

"You should have watched your footing." Higgs mocked as she stood over the two of us. "You risked it all to end the fight and …" Higgs froze as Hellena's breathing picked up.

"I get it." Hellena replied as she stood up. Her breathing was getting faster and faster as she took hold of her right arm. "I lost so you think I'm not who I say I am." She looked down and shut her eyes. "I … I should probably go."

She began to walk off before her slow stride quickly turned into a run as the crowd cheered. "Seriously?" I said as I slowly turned around to look at Higgs. "I know she lost, but this meant the world to her, and you're going to judge her based on some-"

"I didn't say anything." Higgs said as she looked away. "And if you're so worried about her then maybe you should check on her."

I shot her a leer before turning back and chasing after Hellena. She wasn't that difficult to follow, the hall was rather straightforward and she was just after the first fork. When I found her, she was leaning against the wall grasping her right arm like it was in pain or something. "Hellena?" I asked as I approached. "Look, I know that things didn't go the way you wanted-"

"It's not that." She struggled to say as she continued to not look at me. "I didn't expect to win in the first place." She dropped to her knees.

"Hellena!" I exclaimed concerned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said as she began to hunch over. "Damn, not now."

"What is going on?!" I asked again.

"I'm fine!"

"Hellena." I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, you can tell me-"

She quickly spun around as a clawed hand grabbed my neck and slammed me against a wall. I blacked out for a second but when I regained focus, I noticed that Helena's eyes were red and her teeth were sharp.

"He … llen … a." I was confused as to what was happening but I didn't have time to figure it out as I was slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

 **And that's where we'll leave off for now. And a quick note, after the next chapter, I'm going to take a short break to work on some character profiles so I can get a better grip on my OC's. But don't worry, I do have a little something up my sleeve if my character profiles take too long, but that's all I will say on it for now. I'll see you all next week!**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I almost forgot to post this today before going to work so I'm in a little bit of a hurry so let's just cut right to the reviews.**

 **roger9481: Mayhaps … you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Gamelover41592: I love your reaction.**

 **allen Vth: I like where your mind is at, you'll find out soon enough though.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Well I hope I did better with this chapter but as you know, I can't make every chapter enticing. There will be more POV's in this story, not just Marcos.**

 **Shadowmaster91: You are the first person I've seen who ships Meteorco, congratulations.**

 **trickster3696: I'm glad you like it.**

 **Skon101: A few people are saying the same thing, you might be on to something.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I was trying my hardest to remain conscious as Hellena choked me. Her grip was tight, and I couldn't squeeze out a single word.

As I lost the energy to hold onto her arm, I thought I heard something approach us. "You guys still here?" Came Higgs' voice. "I wanted to talk about-" She stopped as she came into view and her eyes landed on us. "Huh?"

Hellena looked back and threw me towards Higgs, causing me to crash into her and for both of us to fall to the ground. "Gah!" I exclaimed as I grasped for air.

"What's happening?" Higgs asked as she pushed me off her.

"I'm not sure." I said as I stood up and caught my breath. "But something's up with Hellena."

"I got that." Higgs said as she got to her feet and took a fighting position. "So should we fight or try to reason with her?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if we should fight her or try to reason with her?"

"Oh uh …" I looked at Hellena as she began walking towards us. "Well, we fight, but try not to hurt her too much."

"Understood." Higgs rushed Hellena and threw a punch towards her face, only for Hellena to catch it with a single hand and throw Higgs into a nearby wall.

I was hesitant for a moment, but soon after, I also charged and just as Hellena took a guard, I launched myself at her legs sending her crashing into the ground.

As she struggled to get up, I quickly reached for her arms in an attempt to keep her from retaliating. She was way too strong for me to stop her, but I was able to buy enough time for Higgs to grab her in a full nelson just as she got up and forced her back to her knees. "Now you stay right there and we'll find out what to do with you."

Hellena swung a foot around to place it firmly on the ground, then pushed off with such force that it sent Higgs backwards as she flipped out of the grab. "Damn it."

Hellena rushed Higgs and tackled her to the ground, pinning her with her knees, before pulling her arm back. I quickly ran up and grabbed her by the upper arm before she could slam it into Higgs. Hellena looked back at me before she tried to yank her arm free, with little luck. "What's the matter?" I asked with a smile. "Can't generate any strength from there?" Hellena jumped up and attempted to grab my arm with her other hand, but I released her just in time.

Just as Hellena was about to attack me again, Higgs grabbed her in a headlock and tried to pull her off balance. "Oh no you don't!"

As Higgs was beginning to choke Hellena out, she stomped down on Higgs' foot, causing Higgs to jump back and fall to the ground in pain.

"Please stop this." I pleaded as Hellena turned to me with a growl. . "I don't know what's going on but you can fight this."

Hellena paused before placing her palms over her eyes as though she were in pain. She began to spin around to face the other way just as Higgs was making her way to her feet. "Marco NOW!"

"Oh, right." I quickly rushed up and grabbed Hellena in a full nelson forcing her to, once again, attempt to squirm out, only this time, Higgs punched her across the face, knocking her senseless. Hellena stopped struggling before turning back to Higgs.

For a moment, it looked like she was going to say something but she only let out a soft moan prompting Higgs to punch her again, this time, knocking her out cold.

"Higgs?" I said as I looked down at Hellena.

"What?" Higgs asked as she focused on Hellena. "She was beating us, I-I had to do something. What would have happened if she had gotten the better of us? What would the next group who came across her have done? You can't tell me-"

"HIGGS!"

She snapped out of her panic and looked at me. "What?"

I looked up at her as I tried to catch my breath. "We need to get her back to her room."

* * *

(A short time later)

Higgs and I sat there, watching Hellena sleep, trying to remain calm; we were forced to chain her to the bed, less she go berserk again and attack us. "What could have happened to her?" Higgs asked.

"Omnitraxus is looking into it. 'Til then, we wait until she wakes up."

"But he doesn't know where she came from, how is he going to find out what happened?"

"Well, hopefully for us, this happened in multiple realities and they know what to do about it."

Higgs bit her lower lip and nodded. "Hopefully, yeah."

As we sat there for a moment, the awkwardness began to set in and a question was beginning to burn in my mind. "Hey Higgs, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Why … did you follow me?"

She looked at me for a moment with narrow eyes then back at Hellena. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you … I followed you for Hellena's sake."

"I thought you didn't believe that she was your daughter."

"I didn't at first, and I still don't know how you and I … you know, but I can tell she's committed to what she does, even if she's a little rough around the edges … and … possibly possessed."

I let out a small laugh then looked back to Hellena. Before long, she started stirring, causing me to nearly jump out of my seat. "Hellena!"

"Ugh! What happened? And why does my head hurt?" She reached up to rub her head and realized that she was in chains. "Wait, why am I chained up?"

"What do you remember?" Higgs asked.

"I remember … the competition … I remember … feeling … ill … then I tried to run into the hall and … it's just bits and pieces after that."

"Well, your eyes turned red and you grew claws."

She jolted as her eyes went wide. "What?!" She looked at her hands then around the room. "That … it never went that far before."

"You know what happened?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"I …" She placed her hands on her lap as she began to shake. "Did I attack anyone?"

"Yeah." Higgs began. "Us."

"Oh." She looked down and to the side. "I … I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "But … what happened?"

"It's …" She took a deep breath and looked back at us. "I have a monster inside of me."

I felt my heart stop as my eyes went wide. Higgs on the other hand, simply looked confused. "What monster?"

"Not the race, but … like a presence of sorts, I inherited it from my father after his was reawakened during a … I don't know the specifics but it involved some sort of cult."

Higgs looked at me inquisitively. "What's she talking about?"

"You're talking about Monster Arm, aren't you?"

"Well, that was more of a symptom but yeah, that would be it. I only started exhibiting symptoms a few years ago."

"Wait." Higgs began. "So this has happened before?"

She shook her head. "Not this severe, only small things like a shaking in my arm, or some mild urges, if I had to guess, this was probably just a one time thing."

Her optimism seemed almost childish or fake, but before I could comment, I heard another voice enter the room. "It's not that simple." Both Higgs and I turned to see Omnitraxus' table and orb pushed in by a moose like guy in a security guards outfit. "So I took a look around, turns out that this _has_ happened in some other timelines."

"Some?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'll get into that in a bit; as it stands, Hellena has some form of presence inside of her."

"We got that part." Higgs commented. "What else can you give us?"

"Well, it's going to get worse." All three of us froze at Omnitraxus' words. "Sure, it starts harmless enough, but soon the primal aspects of the presence will begin to grow stronger, and sometimes it will even consume the host if their will isn't strong enough."

"Why would anyone go through something like that?"

"Well, it's not something people usually undertake willingly, but if you do manage to overcome it then it will grant you incredible strength and stamina, and sometimes additional abilities."

"You can say that again." Hellena said cheerfully. "I remember this one time my father stopped a giant with nothing but his bare hands."

"Okay." Higgs began. "But how does Hellena gain control of it?"

"Oh, she will have to train to master the presence and take control of her actions when it's manifesting itself. Eventually, over time, it will start manifesting itself more frequently, and if she hasn't learned to take control by then … well, she will no longer have the opportunity to regain control."

I went pale as I felt a giant pit form in my stomach. "Wait a minute,." Higgs began. "How did Marco end up getting this in the first place?"

"It was a bone healing spell gone wrong." I explained. "But … if Hellena has it …" I quickly turned to Omnitraxus. "What about the other five?"

"I can't say for sure, but it only passes on to the next generation if the presence was active during the time of conception, and there are a number of ways to awaken it and a only a few ways to make it go dormant; most of which are very painful, and won't work if it's fully awakened. But I'm pretty sure that yours is dormant right now Marco."

"I still need to check on the others." I quickly turned to Hellena. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I … I'm actually not sure."

"I wouldn't be too worried for now." Omnitraxus said as a portal opened and his arm came through holding a bag of some kind. "It will take years before she would lose control, and I should have her back to her own timeline before the month is even over. In the meantime I found this." He dropped the bag onto Hellena's lap. "Take one of these when you think you're about to have an episode and it will numb you to the point where it will pass without too much incident." She picked up the bag and pulled out what looked like a bean. "Take it sparingly though, because that bag has just enough in it that once you're done, your body will have developed an immunity to it."

She put the bean back into the bag then looked back at Omnitraxus. "So how long will this bag last me?"

"I have no idea." Omnitraxus said as his arm retracted into the portal. "I mean you could go the rest of the week without another episode, or the rest of the month. You are still in the early stages. I mostly gave you that bag as a precaution. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work in finding your homes." The moose guy turned the cart around and wheeled Omnitraxus out as I turned back to Hellena.

"Hellena … I would be more than willing to stay-"

"No." Higgs interrupted. "You go and make sure that we don't have another out of control teenager running amok. I'll stay here with Hellena."

"But-"

"GO!" Higgs shouted as she stood up and pointed towards the door.

I quickly made my way out of the room and down the steps. "Now where to first?"

* * *

(Higgs' POV)

I watched as Marco ran from the room in a panic before turning back to Hellena who still seemed concerned. "Look, I know he's your father and all, but-"

"I thought my parents were just worrying too much, I had no idea that … this would actually happen."

"Yeah … about that … I hate to ask this, especially now, but … how exactly did your parents get together?"

She looked at me confused. "Why do you want to know that? I thought you didn't like him?"

"Yeah, it's just … the more I hear about your timeline, the less I actually believe that Marco and I would end up together. I mean how could I still be in love with someone after they take a shortcut like risking your own sanity for strength?"

She paused for a moment then nodded. "You have it backwards."

"Huh?"

"You fell in love with him because you hated him for taking that shortcut, and it wasn't _just_ for strength."

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at her. "Explain."

"Well, it all started with a cult, my father was exposed to something which awakened his inner monster. After that, the queen, who was still Moon at the time, told him that he had a choice, either have the monster silenced once more, and give up being a knight, or train to control it."

"Why would he have to give up being a knight if it was silenced?"

"The only method they had would leave him with a lack of motor skills. But he chose to remain on the path to being a knight."

"I guess that's respectable."

"Yeah, well, after he made his choice, my mother … you, cornered him when he was alone, pushed a sword against his throat, and told him that if he ever lost control, you'd kill him yourself."

"That sounds like something I would do. But how did Marco react? Did he break down and cry?"

"Nope, he said that he was counting on it."

"Counting on it?"

"Yup, see my old man wasn't sure that he could control what had been awakened inside of him. That made him grateful that you promised to protect everyone from him if the need arose."

"He … I … why not just do the ritual to make it go dormant? Why would he risk his life like that?"

"I never asked, but I guess it has something to do with wanting to be a knight."

"Okay, So … what happened after?"

"Well, you kept a close eye on him most of the time. As time rolled on, his episodes lengthened, and you started accompanying him more often. A few years passed and you went from being his guard, to going on quests with him, then to reluctant partners. More years passed and …" She stopped as her pupils dilated. "His episodes began to become more frequent … like … once a week and lasting for a full day at a time."

"Sounds like it was beginning to get bad."

"It was, but it was still a long time before it would be present full time."

"A long time?" I asked in disbelief. "Exactly how long did his training take?"

"It took about thirteen years all together. He began to really lose control around five."

"Thirteen years?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it quickly got worse, one day, he attacked the new king and nearly injured him."

"New king?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "I think I might know what his problem was at the time."

Hellena shyly nodded. "Yeah, you never said it outright but you weren't subtle about it." She shrugged and continued. "Anyway, you stopped him, or you were about to when he stopped himself right before you were about to end him. That's when he left the castle saying that he wouldn't return until he was able to master the presence inside him, needless to say, you went with him."

"And that was at five years?"

"Eight at this point actually; five to get out of hand and another three before the incident with the new king, that was also the point of no return for him. Anyway, even though you both left, you still managed to stay in touch with the castle You even went on a few important quests when the knights from the castle weren't able to. That's actually around the time you guys became friends."

"It takes us eight years to become friends?"

"The incident with the cult happened when Marco was twenty."

"IT TAKES US THIRTEEN YEARS TO BECOME FRIENDS?!"

She nodded. "And another two to actually become a couple. And when you returned to the castle after three more years, Marco had finished his training and you two were engaged."

"Wow … I bet we had a lot of adventures in that time."

"You have no idea, every night since I was little, either you or Dad would tell me a story about your time during his training. Even to this day I haven't heard them all."

"Yeah, but if that's the case we have to be at least thirty three by the time you were born."

"Thirty five actually."

"Damn that's a long ways off … but I guess it makes a lot more sense now."

"That's good." She lay back down and closed her eyes. "I just wish things would go as well for me."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and rolled into her side. "The way my father described it, I'm roughly three years into my transition, only I'm not nearly as disiplined as he was; not to mention he was twenty when he started."

"Well even if you couldn't overcome this, what's the point of no return?"

"For my father it was a few days before he attacked the new king so … I … think I have maybe five years left."

I looked at her for some time as I wondered what I was going to say; it was rather obvious that she was my daughter so seeing her basically robbed of her dreams was hard to deal with. "You're not just giving up, are you?"

"Giving up?" She asked as she looked at me. "I… " She looked down before taking a deep breath. "What makes you think I'm giving up?" She shot up and stood on her bed or as much as she could with her chains. "I'm the daughter of Marco and Higgs! Even if for some reason it turns out that I can't control this power, I will cast it aside and become great, despite any disability I must endure!"

I stared at her, surprised for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "You're definitely my daughter." I pulled out the key to her shackles and held it up. "But I think you'll need this first." I tossed the key to her and she smiled as she caught it.

"Thanks, I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't." I said as I got up and walked to the door. "Because I'm already proud of you."

* * *

 **Hi there, so as I said last week, this story will go on a temporary hiatus, for a short time. Not sure how temporary, but I need to make a few character profiles so I can get a good grasp on how they are supposed to act going forward and not have them acting sporadic. In the meantime, I do have something else for you guys next week but that is all I will say on the matter for now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for work.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, so I know I am late on getting this chapter out to you all and that's my bad, I had some things that happened and I was too busy Friday. But here I am now so let's get to those reviews so we can get to this chapter.**

 **Gamelover41592: Don't worry, you will, I just need time to work on it.**

 **Skon101: Oh don't worry, I won't take that long. As for the 'new king' you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **LeviLemon: They are a bit … overwhelmed at the moment, they need time for it to really sink in before they can talk about it.**

 **allen Vth: I'm glad you like it, I was a little worried (I'm always worried) so seeing your review makes me happy.**

 **Shadowmaster91: To answere your question about 'is there a universe where Star is heartbroken because Marco shoes someone else' I'm going to say … maybe? And not because I'm trying to be cryptic, it's because I haven't thought that part all the way through just yet. I'm mostly working on Marco's side of the relationship, but I will as they come up. As for your second question … I … uh … SMOKE BOMB! *Disappears***

 **trickster3696: It was very awkward.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I rushed to the yard where Andromeda, Isaac, and Mark were cleaning up the remains of the armory, hoping that they were still safe. As I rounded the last corner to where they were, I found that they were still cleaning up the rubble. "Guys." I breathed a sense of relief.

"I know." Isaac said as he placed a bolder on the cart. "We're working as fast as we can old man."

"Not what I meant." I began walking over to them as I shook my head. "Look, Hellena just had an incident where some form of monster-like presence inside of her woke up and caused her to attack Higgs and me."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked as he put down a stone and sat on it.

"Hellena had some form of monster in her, and she said she got it from me. I need to know if any of you have it."

All three of them looked at me, confused, for a moment before I let out a sigh and decided to try explaining it further. "Okay, so in any of your timelines, do I have some form of monster-like presence in me that grants me incredible strength? Maybe awakened by some sort of cult?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I-" Andromeda froze. "Wait, you mean the Other Worlders?"

"I ...Maybe."

"From what I was told, you weren't able to get involved in that; it was dealt with pretty quickly."

"Ah … so then … you don't have it." I let out a sigh as I relaxed. "That's a relief."

"Wait; did you say the Other Worlders?" Isaac asked. "I know that my parents mentioned something when they told me about the time they declare their love for each other. But I don't remember anything about a monster inside of you, or that you were exposed to anything that awakened it."

"Then maybe I wasn't exposed to it in your universe." I said as I continued to count my lucky stars. "Wait, why did I tell her I loved her then?"

"Uh, excuse me." Mark chimed in. "But uh, what are you all talking about?"

"You don't remember the Other Worlders?" Andromeda asked. "They were kinda a big deal."

"Never heard of them."

I paused and thought to myself. "Maybe they didn't appear in your reality then, I mean it's possible."

"Are you sure?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm sure that my father never had to deal with them, yes." Mark turned around and began walking to pick up another piece of debris when I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and found Queen Moon, standing right behind me, looking out at the field of debris. "I see you are still tending to the ruble."

"We're working on it." Isaac replied. "The boulders are a lot heavier than they look."

"It's quite all right, I only came here to ask if any of you happened to see … well, black lightning."

I was a little surprised by her question, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but even so, I was inside for the past few hours. Before I could answer though, I heard a loud thud as if something had fallen to the ground. I quickly looked around to find the source and found Andromeda with two large boulders on either side of her looking as if she had seen a ghost. "I …"

"We did not." Isaac interrupted. "At least I don't think I saw anything." He turned to Mark. "Did you see anything?"

"I … I didn't." He replied hesitantly.

"Okay, how about you Andromeda?"

Andromeda slowly shook her head.

"Well, we haven't seen any black lightning, how about you dad?"

I paused for a moment before I shook my head. "I've been kinda busy for most of the day so … no."

Moon let out a sigh before walking into the yard. "Well, I thought I saw something troubling … but if no one else saw it …" She let out a sigh. "I think you three have done enough for now, I'll have the serfs take care of the rest."

"I can live with that." Isaac said as he walked up and took a bow. "Thank you very much Queen Moon."

"You don't have to thank me." Moon said as she walked past him. "I'm just worried about what would happen if you continued to clean this up." She turned around and looked up at the castle, then over at Andromeda. "Has the side of that wall always looked like that?"

I looked at the wall behind me and noticed that it looked like a monster or something had struck it, there were gashes everywhere but they were way too spread out to be from a claw of any sort. "What the heck?"

"Yeah, thought it looked strange as well." Mark replied. "I mean … this castle is just so big you never realize when things need a little maintenance."

Moon turned to look at Mark before letting out a sigh. "I guess it can't be helped then, I thank you all for your assistance." She turned around and took her leave, leaving the rest of us by ourselves.

"Well that was fun." Isaac said as he began walking towards the door. "But man, am I sore."

"You're also lying." I said, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Isaac slowly turned around and looked at me with an innocent smile. "Lying? I would never-"

"That wall wasn't like that yesterday." I said as I pointed to the wall behind me. "I know, I remember looking at it."

He began playing with his fingers. "You see … thing is … I ... it's not that bad, just-"

"It was my fault." Andromeda interrupted. "I did it."

"Andromeda!" Isaac exclaimed.

"It's okay Isaac; you guys don't have to cover for me."

I placed my hands on my hips and leered at her. "What happened?"

"I simply lost control of a spell; I didn't mean to damage the castle." She looked at me as she bowed her head. "Isaac and Mark were trying to cover for me because I was trying to make the cleanup go faster."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Fine well … at least no one was hurt I guess … just … try and be more careful from now on."

"Thanks, I will." She said with a bow.

I turned around and began walking back inside. "Well at least that's two less concerns." I stopped just before getting back into the castle and turned to face them again. "Was that the black lightning Moon was talking about?"

All three of them shook their heads as I continued to stare at them. I felt as though they were still hiding something from me, but I eventually gave up and turned back around. "Whatever, let's just get back to the wing with the rooms."

We began to make the trip back to the bedroom wing, where I was hoping we would have a chance to cool down. As soon as I opened the door however, I saw Higgs and Hellena sitting at the kitchen nook as my heart began to race. "Is … is everything okay now?"

"She's fine." Higgs said before taking a sip of coffee. "You worry too much."

"I worry because I care." I said as I walked over to them. "You sure you're feeling well enough to be up and about?"

"I'm fine dad." Hellena replied as she took a sip of juice. "I've been beaten worse than that during training."

"Please don't say that." I said as I took a seat next to her.

"By the way Marco." Higgs began. "Could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

I was a bit confused but as she got up, I followed her to the door as the others sat down. We walked into the hall as Higgs closed the door behind us.

"Can this wait? I still need to find out about Felicia and Circe."

"Yeah, I don't think they're infected."

I tilted my head and looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"You see … according to Hellena, we get together _because of_ that presence inside of you."

"I'm … sorry?"

"The presence awakened, and you decided to work on mastering it, I vowed to destroy you if it looked as though like you were going to bring harm to the royal family. You almost brought harm to them and decided to train away from the castle, I followed you, we became friends, years passed, we fell in love, you mastered it, and we got married."

"That sounds abridged."

"It's less than I heard, but that doesn't change the fact that it's unlikely that any of your other kids are in danger."

I thought to myself for a moment on what she said; if her story about how we end up together is true, then it made sense that none of the others had the monster inside of them. "Well I assume that you have no reason to lie about this … but … was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No … there is … one other thing." She began to kick her foot back and forth, as she looked away. "It's … about us."

"Us?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah it's …" She took a deep breath before spitting it out. "I may respect you a little more now … but I still don't like you that much."

I froze in awe at her reaction. I had expected something else, maybe a small confession of hidden feelings, or maybe an insult of some kind about how she hates me, but after her blunt confession that her feelings remained the same, I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"What's so funny?" I asked as I managed to calm myself down. "It's nothing, just … I was worried that this conversation would go … differently."

"Yeah, well, we're not even close to being Hellena's parents, not yet anyway." She began rubbing her arm and looked away. "And maybe not ever."

"Yeah well … do you think we'll at least become friends?"

Higgs scoffed before turning slightly. "Maybe someday."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

We watched as Marco and Higgs left the room for whatever conversation they carried out in private. "What do you think they're talking about?" Mark asked.

"Maybe they're flirting and talking about their future together." Isaac said as he smiled at Mark.

Mark slowly turned to Isaac, unamused at his attempt at a joke, before shaking his head and getting up to get a drink.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. They probably still hate each other." We all slowly turned to look at Hellena before she continued. "I mean they don't even start getting along until they're like twenty-seven."

Isaac scoffed. "So what? Did they have you before they started getting along or something?" There was silence from the room as we all glanced over at Isaac. "What?"

"Isaac, I don't think she was born before her parents were married."

"What?" Mark asked as he took his seat. "I … what makes you … uh … what's the word? Why are you assuming he's assuming that?" He shook his head and turned to Isaac. "Why are you assuming that she was born at that time?"

"Uh, because I was born before they were that old." He replied. "Fifteen years ago give or take a few months."

"I was born roughly fifteen years ago as well." Hellena replied. "But my parents were much older than that when they had me."

"I'm about the same age as well." I added. "But did you really think that we were all born at the exact same time?"

Isaac looked down and thought to himself for a while. "Well … if we weren't all born on the same day … then how did the rift decide on what point in time to pull us from?"

"Maybe it was when we were the same age as Marco was when he was in the rift?"

Isaac froze for a moment. "I didn't realize that." He said softly. "I completely missed that … it didn't even occur to me."

"It's okay." I said as I raised my hand. "We all miss things from time to time."

"I feel like an idiot." Isaac said as he slouched down at the table.

"Well I can't help you with that." I replied. "So anyway Hellena, just how old were your parents when you were born?"

"Thirty five." She replied before taking a sip of her juice. "It took them a long time to stop hating each other."

"You'd be about the age of my youngest sister then." Isaac said he picked his head up. "My parents were twenty five when I was born."

I shot Isaac a sly smile. "And here I thought you were older than me, but it turns out I have you beaten by four years."

Isaac turned to look at me. "Is that so?"

"Yup, they were twenty one."

"In this day and age?" Isaac shot back with a smile. "If they're too young that just makes it sound like you were a surprise."

I felt a little awkward at his accusation and simply stared down and played with my fingers, trying to continue smiling. "Yeah well, they were married but I did surprise them a little."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Mark asked. "Comparing our ages sounds like something children would do, and I think we're all at least fifteen."

"I guess he makes a valid point." Isaac noted. "Yeah, let's talk about something else."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading another one of my chapters, now I have a few things that I have to work on but I hope you will all come back for my next chapter which will be posted … Soon? I don't know. See you all next time!**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back with another chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. I don't have much else to say about the matter so let's just get to the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you, and I still have a lot to do with everyone else so stay tuned.**

 **Skon101: Uh, kinda … I mean it was more necessary with Higgs because they hate each other so I'm going to be more focused on the kids for the rest of the story.**

 **Guest: I also am a fan of alternate timelines and that's one of the reasons I made this story. Yeah, he's becoming a favorite I'm seeing. Janna? Responsible? Really? Well maybe to a point. Well keep wondering cause I'm not going to give it away.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

(The next day)

I awoke the following morning, the same as all the others. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and began making my way over to the wing where my kids were staying while hoping that everything would go smoothly and I could go back to being Star's squire. "I wasn't even able to help Star with Glossaryck, what kind of squire am I if I can't even keep an eye on a small blue magical man?"

As if on cue, I heard a familiar phrase from behind me. "Globgor!" I turned around, out of surprise, but before I could process anything, Glossaryck jumped onto my face, then over my head and resumed running.

"Get back here!" I exclaimed as I ran after him. Glossaryck was quick for a little man, but not so quick that he was able to outrun me. As it seemed like I would be chasing him all day, he quickly darted to the side and into the kids' room, which had its door left open for some reason. "Damn it." I darted inside, closing the door behind me as I looked at Glossaryck sitting right in front of me. "I've got you now!"

He blew a raspberry at me before hopping away with a blank expression. I immediately charged him, yet I was still unable to catch him as he ran towards the couch in front of the television. As I continued the chase, he jumped over the couch. As I jumped over it, he jumped over Mark who was sitting to the right of us. "Get back here!" I rolled off the couch and gave chase again as he jumped onto the kitchenette table and ran across, causing everyone who was eating breakfast to pull their bowls and plates away before Glossaryck could knock them over.

"GLOBGOR!"

"You're not getting away from me!" I vaulted over the table as he continued to run, this time headed straight for Isaac's room, which was still wide open.

Glossaryck made a b-line straight for Isaac's bed where he jumped onto his sleeping body and looked at me again with that blank face of his. "Globgor?"

"That's it, stay nice and still." I said as I crept up on him.

As soon as I got close, I jumped to catch him again, only for him to leap away and for me to land on Isaac, causing him to jolt awake with a loud shriek. "DON'T TAKE HER!" He exclaimed in a daze.

"Isaac?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Dad?" He replied. "Why do you have to wake me up every morning?"

"Not important." I jumped off the bed and attempted to grab hold of Glossaryck, only for him to continue jumping out of my reach.

I continued chasing him as he ran towards the other side of the room and up the stairwell. When he reached the top, he made a quick turn to Circe's room, jumped onto the doorknob, and crawled through the keyhole. "You're not escaping from me that easily." I growled as I grabbed the doorknob. I slowly turned it and walked in as I witnessed something that caused me to freeze. There was Circe, sitting on her bed sewing something on her jacket.

I wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could, praying that she hadn't seen me, or heard me open the door, but as she slowly turned her head up to look at me, I realized that it was beyond too late. "Wha-" She shot up as she began to emit fire around her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

I tried to back up, but she quickly looked around, picked up Glossaryck, and threw him at me, sending him crashing into my head, then over the railing.

"GLOBGOOOOOOOOR!" Glossaryck exclaimed as he went flying over the bannister.

"You didn't see anything!" Circe said as she pushed me out of her room, slamming the door behind me.

I stared at the door for a bit before turning around and walking back down the stairs. "Okay … what did I not see?"

I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen nook where I saw Andromeda, Felicia, and Hellena sitting at the table staring at me, with Isaac standing slightly off to the side holding Glossaryck. "So what did you see?" Isaac asked.

"I … don't think I saw anything actually."

"Oh come on!" Isaac exclaimed. "I want to know!"

"I'm serious, I don't think I saw anything, she pushed me out so fast, and I wasn't exactly looking for anything other than Glossaryck."

"Globgor." Glossaryck repeated.

I shook my head and took Glossaryck from Isaac. "Anyway, before I was chasing Glossaryck, I was on my way here to see what everyone had planned for today, and to see if anyone needed me for anything."

Before anyone could answer, a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. "I wonder who that could be." I asked as I walked over to the door.

As I made my way over, whomever it was on the other side knocked again and then a third time after that. "I'm coming!" I exclaimed as I continued walking.

When I reached the door and opened it, I felt an overwhelming sense of regret as I noticed who had come to pay us a visit. "Hekapoo." I greeted, pretending to be excited. "What a pleasure."

"Yeah, likewise." She replied as she looked off to the side. "Anyway, Omnitraxus told me ... about the incident." She leaned to the side to get a look at what was behind me.

"Is that why you came?" I asked.

"Not really." She said as she continued to look at what was behind me. "Why? You not happy to see me?"

"It's not that, it's just …" I turned around and looked back at Hellena who noticed me staring at her. "I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu." Hellena sank in her seat as I turned back to Hekapoo. "Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Well, can I come in?"

I sighed and stepped to the side. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks." She walked in and closed the door behind herself before turning to look at me.

"So you wanna sit down?" I asked a little despondent.

"No thanks, this'll only be a minute or two." She looked around again, as if looking for someone.

"If you're looking for Circe, she in her room." I said as I pointed to the top floor on the right.

"Circe?" She asked. "I take it that's … uh … ours?"

"Yup." I replied. "Now you said that you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right. You see, I have this job that might be a little dangerous for me to handle by myself, and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along."

"Me?" I asked as I pointed to myself. "Even after what I did last time?"

"Yeah, I'm still not happy about that, but there aren't many people who I can ask for help with a matter like this."

I began nodding and looked down. Sure, I enjoy going on magical adventures, especially with Hekapoo, but right now I had so many responsibilities with the kids and being Star's squire. "I'm sorry Hekapoo, but I missed a whole day of my squire duties yesterday; and I can't afford to let that happen again."

"I can go!" Andromeda exclaimed from right behind me. "I mean … I could help out today, it seems like the least I could do."

I looked at her in curiously for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm positive."

"Well … okay then."

Andromeda quickly took Glossaryck and rushed out of the room as though she were late.

"Well that was something." I said as I turned back to Hekapoo. "Just let me check on the others and I'll be all ready."

I walked back to the others, who were all still sitting around the counter. "So do you guys have a plan for today?"

"I'm good." Mark said from the couch. "There's an old series on that I never got around to watching that is marathoning every episode today."

"And you're going to be watching it all day?" I asked, feeling a little concerned.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

I was still a bit concerned but I turned to the others. "Isaac, you're not going to destroy another part of the castle today, are you?"

"I don't plan on it." He replied.

"Good, don't." I looked at the others. "And you two … will you be okay?"

"I'll find something." Felicia replied.

"I should be okay." Hellena added.

"You sure about that Hellena?" I asked. "I mean after yesterday-"

"I had one incident this week; it's unlikely that I'll have another."

"Um, what is she talking about?" Hekapoo asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Oh that?" I asked as I looked back at her. "She … it's nothing to be concerned about."

Hekapoo placed her hands on her hips as she stared at me, then back at Hellena. "Well … I guess it doesn't matter. Is that all of them?"

"Almost." I replied as I walked over to the staircase. "I still need to check up on Circe … hopefully she doesn't throw something at me this time." I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Before long, Circe opened the door and stuck her head out. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't planning on getting into any more trouble today."

"Really?" She asked. "Then what is _she_ doing here?" She asked as she pointed at Hekapoo.

"Oh, I just came here to ask for some help with a dangerous task."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll help."

Both Hekapoo and I stared blankly at her, before turning to look at each other, then back to her. "I … didn't-"

"I just need to finish getting ready, give me a minute." She ducked back into her room, leaving Hekapoo and I alone.

"Did you mean to invite her along?" I asked.

Hekapoo shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

A few moments later, she opened the door again and leaned against the frame. "So what's the job?"

"I …" Hekapoo sighed. "I'll tell you both when we get to the tavern. It's best if we keep this on the down-low." She cut open a portal and walked part way through it. "Well, we had better get a move on."

She stepped through the portal as did Circe shortly after while I stopped for a moment and turned back to the others. "You guys be safe, and don't get into any trouble."

"Actually." Isaac began. "I was wondering if I-"

"BYE!" I interrupted before quickly darting through the portal.

* * *

(Isaac's POV)

I watched as the portal closed right in front of my eyes and let out a sigh. "Well that was a bust."

I walked back to the counter and took a seat. "So Mark's going to be watching television all day, how about you two?"

"Oh." Felicia began. "I was planning on-"

"Training?" I interrupted. "Seriously, where's your sense of adventure?"

She shot me a leer and crossed her arms. "Well for your information, I would love to go adventuring, but as it turns out, we're trapped in an alternate timeline."

"You say alternate timeline, but up until we got here, it was just the past give or take a detail or two."

"Says you." Mark said from over on the couch.

"Anyway." Felicia began as she adjusted her glasses. "Do you have something in mind? Otherwise I might as well just continue training." I opened my mouth to speak, but apparently she wasn't done yet. "And before you say anything, I'm not going to do something that I'm sure will get me into trouble."

I had to stop and think for a moment, not for something that wouldn't get us in trouble, but how to pitch what I had so that it didn't sound like it would. "Well … you did hear how Circe was more than eager to join Marco and Hekapoo on whatever job they had? Don't you think she's planning something?"

Felicia and Hellena looked at me intently as Mark glanced over, probably aware of what I was planning, but thankfully, not saying a word. "I mean, they didn't even plan to have her come along, she practically invited herself. I don't know about you but that smells awful fishy to me."

"You're trying to trick us into following them, aren't you?" Felicia asked.

I was at a loss for words; I hadn't expected her to catch on this fast, or at all for that matter. "How on Earth or Mewni-"

"Because I have my own version of you back home that I have to deal with on a daily basis."

"Huh … and here I thought I was one of a kind."

"Trust me, I wish you were." She sat back in her seat and sighed. "But you do bring up a good point, Circe was a little too eager to do actual work."

"So … then … you think it's a good idea to follow them?" I asked hopefully.

"I think it's wise … but we would have to stay out of sight."

"Works for me." I said as I sat back in my chair.

"Guys?" Hellena began as she nervously raised a finger. "I … can I join you?"

We both turned to look at her. "Really?" Felicia asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here all day."

I turned to her and placed an arm on the table. "Are you even good at stealth?"

"I'm not bad at it, and I promise that I won't give us away."

Felicia also turned to look at her with an arm on the table. "Are you sure you won't have another episode like yesterday?"

"It would be rare for it to happen more than once per week, I should be fine."

Felicia and I shared a look before turning back to Hellena. "You're sure that you won't tell anyone?"

"Only if you take me with you."

"Okay then!" I said as I bolted up. "That settles it; we three will venture out and make sure that Circe isn't up to no good."

"What about Mark?"

I paused and looked over to Mark.

"It's okay." Mark said as he waved us off. "As far as I'm concerned, I didn't hear a word any of you said."

"Great." I pulled out my dimensional scissors and turned to the others with a sly smile. "So, shall we?"

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I was rushing over to my mother's room, or at least where it was when she was my age, with Glossaryck in hand. "Finally, I get a whole day in a kingdom where nobody knows me!" I paused and lifted Glossaryck. "I wonder if I should tell her about the Meteora."

"We both know that would be a bad idea." Glossaryck replied looking at me with a straight face.

I leered at him. "Maybe I should tell them about you then."

"You spill my secrets and I'll spill yours."

I rolled my eyes and began walking again. "Fine, I'll keep quiet."

"Globgor."

"Sure." I said as I continued making my way to my mother's room.

When I got there, I stopped right before the door and took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." I reached out, knocked, and waited for a response.

Before long, my mom opened the door to see who was there. "Hi Mom!" I greeted as I heard out Glossaryck. "Wait, I mean …"

"What happened to Marco?" She asked.

"Oh, right, well, Hekapoo needed him for something and I offered to cover his squire duties for today."

"Well that's very sweet of you but I don't … wait, he's with Hekapoo?"

I nodded.

"Well … are you sure you want to be my squire for the day? I mean it's not going to be easy"

"I'll be fine." I replied. "And if my father can handle it then it should be no problem for me."

"Well I don't doubt that." Star replied. "I'm not actually planning much today, just going to learn more Monster history."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, no reason." She began as she looked away. "It's just … the last time I tried to make peace with the Monsters didn't go so well. Rushing it again might hurt more than it would help; so I'm trying to learn a bit more about Monster history as I wait for things to develop, that way I can be better prepared for when the time finally does come."

"That's … actually a great plan."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel so great; after the failed party, I'm worse off than before."

"Well … you still have hope, right?"

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "That's true, but we still need to get to Buff Frog's office."

"Buff Frog?" I asked. "You mean Lady Katrina's-" Glossaryck bit down on my hand causing me to drop him and grab my arm in pain. "I mean … yeah, Buff Frog … let's get going."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I didn't update last week but at this point, I don't think I really have a schedule for when I update anymore. Let's not talk about that though, let's just get to the reviews so we can get to the story.**

 **Gamelover41592: Yeah, who knows how it will turn out … I mean I know of course, I wrote it.**

 **allen Vth: Well, I don't think that's what she had in mind when she wanted to spend the day with her mother, but who knows. Yeah, a lot of people are upset with the little blue guy for what he did. Isaac is turning into one of my (and a lot of other peoples) favorite character. Mark is going to get his own chapter eventually, as will all the kids … but that's all I guarantee.**

 **Thatoneguy: Thank you friend, it always brings a smile to my face when I see a new fan.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

Hekapoo, Circe, and I had made it to the tavern and were sitting at a table that was off to the side. "So what's the job?" I asked.

"Well it's not what I would call straight forward; you remember Rasticore's dimensional chainsaw?"

"Oh, I remember it." I said as I looked down at my drink remembering the first time I saw him. "That's how he and Meteora were able to travel through dimensions. How exactly did they get that? I thought you were the only one who made things that allowed people to travel through dimensions … and I thought you only made scissors."

"Both are true, the second more than the first. You see, I am the only one who can make them from scratch; that is, I forge the fire into scissors that can cut through dimensions, but in reality, any cutting instrument will do, I just always choose to make scissors."

"So then … where did he get it?"

"That's what today's job is about. You see, there's a group of people who go around stealing the dimensional scissors I make from people who have earned them, melt them down, and make new dimensional cutting items. As you can guess, I can't let this continue to happen."

"Do they keep track of who they sold items to?"

"That's what I'm counting on." She replied. "Though honestly, it would only be a bonus. I need to shut that place down and today might be my only chance to catch them, that's why I wanted the extra help."

"Okay then." I leaned in and folded my hands. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, after some leg work, I found out that they send their agents to meet with buyers in order to carry out transactions. These transactions usually don't last very long either, so we would have a very limited window. Thankfully though, I managed to intercept a buyer and get the exact location where he's supposed to meet with the agent."

"Which is?"

"Here." Hekapoo stated bluntly. "And he'll be here soon, that's why I need you Marco, naturally they know who I am, so I need someone else to be the one to make contact with him."

"Okay, anything I should know?"

"Well for starters, you'll need this." She pulled out a strange flower that looked almost like a sunflower, only it was pink. "This will notify the agent that you are the buyer, from there, they will find you." she handed the flower to me as I looked at it.

"So what do I do when he approaches me?" I asked as I pinned the flower onto my hoodie. "Should I just tackle him to the ground or-"

"Just keep him talking, I'll work my way over and stop his escape, if all goes well, we won't even have to make a scene."

"That's good, getting this done without a fight would be ideal."

"Of course that's just stage one, the next part is storming the fortress and shutting down their operation."

"All right, let's get this started."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

Star and I had just arrived at Buff Frogg's office and Star had just knocked on the door. "Buff Frog?" She asked. "Buff Frog, are you there?"

"Uh, just one moment." We heard some kind of commotion before he rushed to the door and threw it open. "Hello Star, it is good to see you." He looked over at me. "And you brought … uh …" He turned back to Star. "Cousin?"

Star shook her head. "No, she's … possibly my future daughter?"

He looked at us, confused. "I … don't really understand but ... what can I do for you and your, uh … daughter."

"I was wondering if I could learn a bit more about monster history and culture."

"Really?" Buff Frog asked, surprised. "Well … I have many books about monster culture if you really want." He stepped aside as Star rushed in with glee.

I followed slowly, looking around as I did; there were many boxes stacked up around the room filled with different things, from books, to small items, and other knick knacks. "Planning to move to a new office?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh, no, it is … moving more stuff in that I had forgotten about earlier." He said as he tried to maintain an innocent smile.

He didn't fool me for a second, but that was because I already knew what he was planning, and I didn't want to give anything away. "Well … do you want us to help?"

"No, no, I … I have it under control, but I have much work, so I take care of it later." He said before walking out of the room.

I looked over to Star who had already begun looking at the titles of books and was trying to decide where to start. "Might I recommend …" I began to look through them before pulling one out. "This one?"

Star looked at the book I held, a little distraught before looking up at me. "The travesty of the great monster massacre?" She asked.

"Where better to start? I mean if you want to build relationships between Mewmin and Monsters then it might be best to start by fixing what was destroyed."

She took the book and looked at it for a moment. "Okay … sounds like a plan." She walked over to a bookcase and took a seat in front of it before beginning reading.

I took a quick look back to the bookshelf and grabbed another book and took a seat next to Star and tried to read.

"You have to know that it's not going to be easy." I said as I flipped through the pages.

"Nothing really is." She replied. "But this is just something that has to be done."

"Just has to be done, huh?" I asked. "Well I can't think of anyone else who would be more suited to the job."

"Thanks, but you know I'm probably not the same Star as your mom, right?"

I stopped reading and looked over at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well … because … I'm dating Tom, not Marco."

I sighed and turned back to my book. "You know that just about anything can happen right? I mean I now have five half siblings that prove that."

"I know, but … like you said, there are many other possibilities so … what are the odds that I'm the one who ends up with him?"

"Don't know exactly, but from what I can see, you're still the same Star. So I know that you will do everything in your power to give Monsters the rights they deserve, no matter who you end up with, also, you're only fifteen, things might change."

Star looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you … I … we should get back to work."

"If you say so."

* * *

(Marco's POV)

I was sitting in the tavern with Hekapoo and Circe sitting a few tables away in disguises. "I wonder when he's going to be here." I said as I looked around the place.

After a few moments, the front door creaked open and in came a humanoid salamander wearing a brown vest and pants, carrying a large rucksack. The reptile looked around before his eyes landed on me and began making his way over. "So, you the buyer?" He asked.

"Depends." I replied as I folded my hands on the table. "What are you selling?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Only the best in interdimensional traveling gear, if you're into that kind of thing."

"I might." I replied. "What do you have?"

The reptile reached into his rucksack and pulled out a short sword. "This was made using the finest metals."

"But does it work?"

He looked at me, taken aback. "Does it work? What kind of question is that?"

"Well I don't want to waste money on something that doesn't do what I need it to, now do I?"

He sighed and put it away. "Look kid, we can't just go around cutting holes in dimensions willy nilly, if someone were to see that I had something that wasn't scissors that could cut a portal, there would be … complications."

"I understand." I replied. "But then that means that I won't be able to pay you."

He looked around for a moment before turning back to me. "Okay, fine, but not in here, not in front of everyone."

"Now I have to get up?"

"You want a demonstration?"

I let out a fake sigh and stood up as I followed the salamander man out back. After closing the door behind us, I walked around him so that when he was looking at me; his back was facing the nearby door. "Okay, so show me."

"Not so fast my friend, you have to first show me the money."

"Money?" I hissed back at him. "I have no reason to trust you, why should I show you anything?"

"Look, I'm here to make a sale, and I'm about to give you something that will allow you to simply run away while giving me no way to follow you, or get back to the factory. I'm the one who should be asking that."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a wad of six hundred and fifty dollars. "Will this do?"

He shook his head. "You're a little short there my-"

"As a down payment?" I interrupted.

He looked back at the cash then took it, shoving it into his rucksack. "Fine, it'll do for now." He pulled out the sword and held it in his hands. "Now the trick is to focus on where you want to go before cutting open a portal." He gave the sword a swing and began to struggle as he opened the portal, almost as if the sword was working against him. "And whala! Instant portal."

"That didn't look too-"

"What do you want? You wanna test your luck with that insane girl Hekapoo and earn yourself a simple pair of scissors? Or do you want this?" He held up the sword allowing me to get a better look at it. It looked well made for a prop, but it was in no way solid enough to be in an actual fight.

"Let me see it." I said as I reached out my hand. The salamander handed it to me and I gave it a swing. "Yeah, this is definitely not well balanced."

"Well if you don't want it, then give it back, otherwise cough up the rest."

I looked at the sword again, then at the door behind him. "Yeah … no … I'm confiscating this."

"Confiscating?" Before he could move another muscle, Hekapoo rushed through the door and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed.

"YOU!" The salamander retorted. He slithered out of her grasp, then using his tail, grabbed her by the leg and tripped her, causing Hekapoo to go tumbling the ground. "HA! Gatcha!"

Before he could retaliate, I kicked him against the wall then pressed my arm against his throat. "You're not going anywhere."

"Except away from you." His throat quickly puffed up then he spat something at my eyes blinding me and causing me to recoil, releasing him in the process. "Now I'll just be taking this." I felt a tug at the sword I was holding but I refused to let go.

"Not on your life pal!" I exclaimed.

"Give me the damn sword!" He continued to try to take it from me but after a moment, he stopped and I heard what sounded like a small yelp.

I cleaned whatever it was out of my eyes and opened them to find that the salamander was tied up by his own tail with Circe standing on top of him. "And that's how you catch a lizard."

* * *

(Isaac's POV)

Hellena, Felicia, and I were hiding just above the ceiling boards in the tavern, trying to listen to what was going on.

"What happened?" Felicia whispered.

"I don't know, they went outside." I replied.

"Outside?" She began. "Damn, we need to follow them."

"And how do you expect us to do that? There's no place to hide out there."

"Guys." Hellena interrupted as she placed her ear against the outside wall. "I think I can hear something."

Felicia and I quickly put our ears against the outside wall and began listening.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about man; I'm just an in-between guy." Said a strange voice.

"Don't give me that! Not too long ago, you mentioned that you wouldn't get back to the factory without this abomination, so why don't you tell me where to find it?"

There was silence for a bit until the first voice began speaking again. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Step aside." Came Circe's voice. "Look, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, how about you just tell us where the factory is and we can all be on our way."

"I told you, I'm not saying anything."

At that moment, there was a thud against the wall. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Look dearie." The first voice said. "I'm not going to say anything to you, or your friends there, so you might as well let me go."

"Ease off Circe." Hekapoo began. "Let's just pass him off to Rombulious already."

"What?" The guy asked. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes you have." Hekapoo replied. "You made an illegal dimensional cutting device, that means crystallization."

"But I didn't make it."

"But you already said that you can't prove that so … crystallization for you."

"But you don't have any proof."

"This sword is proof enough."

"I …"

"Unless you can tell us where the factory is."

There was a long pause until the voice piped up again. "Fine … I'll tell you. The factory is in Pixtopia."

"Pixtopia?" Marco asked. "Why there?"

"Heh, in this business, you try and ask as few questions as possible, okay?"

"That will do nicely." Hekapoo began. "We just need to make a quick stop to throw this guy into jail and track down Rombulious for a tramorfidian crystal and then we'll be on our way."

There was the sound of someone opening a portal, then a short while after, the sound of it closing.

"So, should we try and follow them?" Hellena asked.

"No." Felicia replied. "We should go to the factory ahead of them and sneak in; get ready to get the drop on all the factory workers as soon as that crystal is set up to prevent them from leaving out a back door."

"And what do we do when Marco, Hekapoo, and Circe show up and ask us what's going on?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Uh … let's … cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

 **I hope you had fun, now I need to eat or I will be late for work.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there friends, I know it's been a very VERY long time but I had my reasons, and no, it had nothing to do with binge watching all 70 episodes of Cardcaptors Sakura plus the two movies and the first few episodes of the new clear card arch, why would you even suggest something like that? That's just rude, I would never! Shame on you! Syaoran's new voice actor took some getting used to. What? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! LET'S GET TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you, and that goes without saying, one of them is Janna's son after all.**

 **InfiniteClockWise: Well … I … I would be lying if I said I never thought about making an 'M' ratted story before but I couldn't think of an actual story to make, that and I don't want to go above a 'T' ratting.**

 **allen Vth: It's not that it was the Pixies, it's that the factory was in Pixtopia**

 **AzureTemplar3535: Thank you, it's always nice to have a new reader, and I'm actually surprised that I was … no, I wasn't the first to think of this, it was actually inspired by a few other comics I found over on Tumbler.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

We had made our way to the location of the factory in Pixtopia was; it didn't look like much on the outside, just an old tree with a door in the middle of a town, much like all the other houses in this dimension.

We had also picked up Rombulious on our way, as we couldn't exactly get him to stay behind after we got the tramorfidian crystal from him. "Okay here's the plan, we rush in and crystallize everyone in sight."

"No Rombulious." Hekapoo replied. "You are staying out here and keeping an eye on the crystal, we'll go in and round up all the fugitives."

"But I want to barge in."

"No, you're staying out here, now turn that thing on before they find out we're here and start running."

Rombulious sighed and propped the crystal up before hitting it a few times causing it to start glowing rainbow colors. "Okay, it's working, now hurry up, I don't like being near these things."

I rolled my eyes as we all turned to the door. "So then … who wants to go first?"

Hekapoo stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. "Let me." She knocked on the door and waited for the small window in the door to open.

A pair of eyes appeared and looked down at Hekapoo. "Who's … Hekapoo?!" The window shut and Hekapoo stepped back and kicked the door down, causing it to land on whoever had opened it.

"Alright, listen up!" She exclaimed as she walked inside. "I'm here to shut down this little underground slaughterhouse, so I suggest you all surrender nicely."

Everyone in the room quickly looked up at us in astonishment; there were easily ten rows of tables with all kinds of molds and forges at the end of each and a variety of creatures sitting at each table. "So?" Hekapoo asked again. "Am I going to have to force you all to cooperate?"

The entire room burst into an uproar as everyone scrambled for the nearest dimensional cutting item they could find. "Guess that answers that question." She began charging as Hekapoo clones appeared and charged other tables..

"Looks like that's our cue dad." Circe added. She charged in, as four clones of her also appeared, charging five different tables.

I followed shortly after, charging the nearest table. I quickly kicked someone who was reaching for half a pair of scissors. I jumped up onto the table, then jumped on someone who was trying to flee under the table. Two more began charging me from opposite sides, each holding some kind of sharp object and I simply smiled. "Seriously?" I asked before jumping back at the last second resulting in them colliding with each other.

As I turned around to address the current situation, I noticed that there weren't many creatures left, as Circe and Hekapoo had dealt with most of the others and the only monster people who were still standing were beginning to huddle in a corner with their hands in the air.

"Really?" I asked as I looked around to confirm that there was really no one else left to fight. "That was a bit too easy."

At that moment, the ground began to shake with the rhythm of heavy footsteps. "You just had to say it, didn't you dad?" Circe asked.

A moment later, the door on the far side came flying off, as well as a large chunk of the wall, and three extremely large green trolls walked through, each holding a massive club.

"Well I should have expected this." Hekapoo said as she took a step back.

The trolls began to charge each of us, one knocking out all of Hekapoo's clones with one swing while Circe's clones managed to dodge another trolls' attacks.

I quickly turned my attention to the troll in front of me and prepared myself for a fight. "Man, you remind me of Ms. Skullnick." I said before dodging his swing only for him to kick me against a wall.

A moment later, Hekapoo landed right next to me, and Circe was soon to follow. "Well this could be going better." Circe noted.

All three of the trolls stood in front of us until the one in the center raised his club accidentally colliding with the ceiling. "ARG!" Came a voice from where the troll had made an indent.

All three of the trolls paused and looked at the ceiling along with Hekapoo, Circe, and I. "What on Earth was that?"

As we continued to look at it, the ceiling gave way, causing a large amount of debris and limbs to fall on the center troll while also kicking up a lot of dust.

"Well that could have gone better." A very familiar feminine voice noted.

"Could you … not stick your elbow in my stomach?" A boy's voice asked.

I began to get to my feet and walk towards where the voices were coming from. "It can't be." I began. The dust slowly cleared revealing Isaac, Hellena, and Felicia lying on top of a now unconscious troll. "Of all the reckless foolhardy things you could have done."

"HEY!" Felicia exclaimed as she shot up. "We were just trying to help, okay? Not to mention that this was Isaac's idea."

"Woah, hold on a minute." Isaac interrupted as he also got up. "I do believe that you agreed to go along with my plan, and almost said that it was a good idea so don't go blaming me!"

"I don't care which of you came up with it, I'm angry at all of you for following us in the first place. You know you could have gotten seriously hurt?"

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Isaac said as he rubbed his back.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyebrows. "Okay, why then did you think that following us was a good idea?"

Felicia looked to the side then pointed at something behind me. "We didn't trust her!"

I slowly turned around to see that she was pointing at Circe who was in shock that Felicia was pointing at her.

"Me?!" Circe exclaimed as she began to walk forward. "What have I EVER done to make you distrust me?"

"Literally two days ago you snuck off and helped yourself to the king's ice cream."

Circe was silent for a moment until she turned away from Felicia. "Well … yes … but I was hungry."

"We were in the middle of a crisis."

"I would hardly call it a crisis."

"We needed everyone to stick together, not wander off and do their own thing!"

"HE DID THE EXACT SAME THING!" Circe exclaimed as she pointed to Isaac.

"AND I DON'T TRUST HIM EITHER!"

"Um, guys?" Hellena interrupted.

We all looked at her to see that she was pointing upwards at the trolls who had their clubs raised in the air.

"Oh." Both Felicia and Circe said.

The five of us who were there scattered just as the trolls brought their clubs down and resumed our fighting stances. One of the trolls came after Hekapoo and myself, swinging towards us with its club as we jumped back to get to a safe distance.

"You're not that good at watching kids, are you?" Hekapoo asked.

"I've known them for maybe two whole days now, I'm still learning." I dodged another swing as the troll began to turn its attention to me. I got ready to dodge another one of its attacks but Hekapoo jumped onto his back and wrapped her arm around its neck causing it to lose its balance.

"Marco! Now!"

"Oh." I charged at its feet and kicked them out, causing the creature to fall on its face as I barely managed to get out of the way. "Is it out?"

Hekapoo jumped off and kicked its side. "Looks like it."

Just as we were turning back to look at the other one, Hellena came flying in our direction; crashing into Hekapoo, sending them both flying into the wall.

"Hekapoo! Hellena!" Before I could do anything, someone else went flying, collided with me, and sent both of us flying into the wall. "Isaac?" I mumbled as I managed to get a good look at him.

I looked back at the other fight to see Circe and Felicia still standing, fighting with the last troll.

"I gotta help." I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my leg which, combined with an unconscious Isaac on top of me, prevented me from going anywhere anytime soon.

I looked back up at Felicia and Circe, hoping that they would be able to handle the last troll.

Felicia was standing a short distance away from the troll while Circe and her clones were all over the troll as it began swatting them off one at a time. When Circe was finally thrown off, the troll turned its attention to Felicia who was now backing away slightly. The troll lifted its club into the air before swinging down, barely missing Felicia as she stepped back; but just as it was beginning to raise its club again, Felicia jumped onto the club and jumped directly at the troll and kicked it in the face. The troll went tumbling back as Felicia stood triumphantly at her achievement. "That was too easy." She turned around and began making her way towards us, but the troll slowly got to its feet and began making its way towards Felicia.

"FELICIA!" I called out. "BEHIND YOU!"

She slowly turned around but it was too late, the troll had already begun its swing and Felicia didn't have enough time to jump out of the way this time.

Time seemed to slow down as it looked as though one of my daughters was going to be turned into a pancake. I felt my heart stop as fear and dread took over. I didn't want to watch but I was so shocked that I couldn't close my eyes. Just as it looked like it was the end for her though, a pink blur tackled her to the ground just barely escaping the troll's club.

I let out a sigh of relief and noticed that the blur was Circe, who had now stood up and began staring down the monster. "You know it's really low of you to attack someone from the back like that." She said as she gripped her scissors.

The troll leered at her before it began to wobble, and ultimately fell to the floor. "Hm … that was easy."

"Ugh." I heard Isaac begin to moan. "What hit me?"

"A troll." I answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. Other than that, I think I'm fine."

"Good, can you get off me?"

Isaac looked at me before realizing that he had landed on me and shot up like lightning. "Sorry about that!" He offered his hand and I took it, barely able to get up because of my leg.

I began to rub it, then tried putting a little weight on it to find that it hurt a lot, but it wasn't excruciating.

"How's your leg?" Isaac asked.

"I don't think it's broken." I began. "But … I might want to get it looked at all the same."

"So … what did I miss?"

I looked over at Felicia to see that Circe was helping her to her feet and then to Hekapoo to see that she, and Hellena, had also gotten up. "Oh, not much."

Just as we were getting our barrings, the door burst open and Rombulious came bursting in, crystallizing everything he could see while screaming.

"Rombulious!" Hekapoo exclaimed as she dodged one of his lasers. "STOP THIS!"

Rombulious didn't pay attention as he continued firing off lasers in every direction. Hellena, Felicia, and Circe were attempting to dodge all of them while Isaac kicked over a table in front of us. After a few minutes, the sound of lasers eventually stopped and Isaac and I peeked out to see what things looked like.

I almost couldn't believe what I was looking at, every other person in the room, the workers, the trolls, even Hellena, Felicia, Circe, and Hekapoo were trapped in crystal.

"Rombulious." I said as I slowly looked over to him.

"Uh …" He looked around the room, concerned at all the damage he had done. "I-I can fix this." He ran over towards Hekapoo and began decrystallizing her with the beam from his head. "Awe man, she's going to be so upset."

Once Hekapoo was released from the crystal, she fell to the ground motionless sending a surge of concern through me. "Hekapoo!"

"Not so loud." Came her voice as she began to move. She worked her way to her feet and held her head as though it were in pain. "Hey, Rombulious?" She asked.

"Yes?" Rombulious replied looking apologetic.

"It might just be the splitting headache I have right now, but didn't I tell you to wait outside?"

Rombulious nodded.

"Okay, then tell me." She turned to face him as her eyes tightened into a leer. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU COME BARGING IN _AFTER_ WE HAD THIS TAKEN CARE OF?!"

Rombulious took a few steps back while holding his hands in front of him in defense. "I … I got worried, it took you guys so long that I thought something bad happened so I rushed in to try and save the day."

Hekapoo continued to leer at him as he looked around looking for an escape route. "Uh … I had better … are there any others that I need to release?"

Hekapoo sighed and looked around until she saw Hellena. "Her," She looked around again until she found Circe and Felicia. "Those two and," She looked over at us. "Bring everyone else to your crystal collection for now, I'll be by to question them later."

"I'm on it!" He rushed over to Hellena and freed her, then rushed over to the other two and freed them as well. He then tried to pull out a pair of dimensional scissors but kept fumbling with them and dropped them.

"Okay, just … stop." Hekapoo said as she rubbed her forehead. "This is embarrassing to watch." She pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to Rombulious's dimension. "Let's just get this over with."

"Need a hand with that?" I asked.

"I …" She looked over at Hellena and Felicia. "Think you have bigger problems to worry about right now."

"Oh …" I scratched the back of my head and looked over at Isaac who had a guilty smile on his face. "Yeah, I have to take care of that."

* * *

 **Thank you all again, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to make and I can have it up … before the end of the new year? I don't know, I'm going to watch some anime.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, So I know it's been a long time (again) but I'm sorry for the wait. I was supposed to post this chapter on Friday, but for reasons that** **I don't want to get into, I wasn't able to. Now let's not keep you all waiting any longer and get to those reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, I try to keep things interesting.**

 **AzureTemplar3535: I'm glad you liked it, I hope I can continue to meet your expectations.**

 **InfiniteClockWise: I'm sorry, I try to be more active but it get's hard for me sometimes. Hopfully I will be able to do more work today.**

 **Tanithlipsky: Thank you very much**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

We ventured back to Mewni and were now in the main room where the kids were staying with Isaac, Felicia, and Hellena all lined up in front of me. "What were you guys thinking?"

"You would have died if we hadn't come." Isaac stated.

"Don't confuse hindsight with insight." I replied as Isaac's confident expression was replaced with a nervous one. "You all willingly ventured into a situation that could have gotten you all hurt, or worse!" I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Now I know I'm … not exactly the same as each of your fathers, but you are all my responsibility until we can get you all home."

"I've done things like this before, and so have you." Felicia replied.

"I know, but … you can't keep running around like this while you're here, what if something bad actually happened?"

Felicia placed her hands on the back of her head and smiled. "You're worrying too much, what could have possibly happened?"

"What if I wasn't dragged along?" Circe asked. "What would have happened to you then Felicia?"

"Actually, we didn't exactly-"

"Not now dad." Circe interrupted. "You remember how I had to save you? You would have been a pancake if I wasn't there."

"Well you're the whole reason I was there in the first place."

Circe paused then looked back at me. "What was that phrase you mentioned just a short while ago?"

"Don't confuse hindsight for insight?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, that one." She turned back to Felicia. "You didn't trust me, and it almost got you killed, if you were right then you probably would have been killed."

"And why should you care? You've made it perfectly obvious that you don't give a damn about any of us."

"That's not … well … I don't want you guys going around causing problems, okay?"

"And we don't want you causing problems either."

Isaac raised a finger as he looked between the two of them. "I would just like to add that I was only looking for something to do, I was never actually not trusting someone."

"Well good thing no one asked you." Circe retorted. "And I wasn't trying to cause problems."

"Will you both stop arguing?" I interrupted. "I don't care why you guys did it, just … please, don't do something this reckless again." I let out a sigh and took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Look, I'm not the man who raised any of you. I'm just a teenager who has to look after more teens than I can handle. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and I can't very well tell you guys to not go on adventurers cause I do that almost every day but … you are my responsibility … so can you at least try to not do things like this behind my back again?"

Hellena nodded quickly as Isaac paused for a moment and did the same. I then looked over to Circe and Felicia and waited for them to respond. "Wait, me to?" Circe asked after realizing that I was looking at her.

"Not just you as well." I looked over to Mark who was still sitting watching the television. "Mark, you have to do the same."

"I was hoping not to get involved with this problem." He replied.

"Just promise me that you won't try and do something dangerous behind my back."

"I don't plan on doing anything dangerous at all."

"Good." I turned back to Felicia and Circe. "Now just you two and Andromeda."

"I promise." Felicia replied.

I looked at Circe who had turned away. "Come on Circe, even Mark promised."

She sighed then turned back to me. "Fine, if I plan on doing anything that might be dangerous, I'll tell you beforehand."

"Thank you." I replied as I turned to address everyone. "That puts my mind at ease at least." I looked around at everyone for a moment. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to find Andromeda."

* * *

(Felicia's POV)

I watched as my father left us alone and I turned back to Circe. "Why do you even bother lying about it?"

"I'm not lying!" She retorted. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"What have you done to earn my trust?"

She looked at me, astonished, before turning away with her arms crossed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see it was Isaac. "Uh, she did save-"

"Don't say it Isaac." Circe interrupted. "If she can't think of it on her own then that's her problem."

"My problem?" I asked. "He was just trying to help, and maybe I … forgot … about that." I turned to the side and began to rub my arm in shame. "I'm … sorry."

She turned just enough to leer at me. "You forgot? We just mentioned it a few moments ago."

"Woah, hold on a second." Isaac began. "We've only known each other for a few days, of course we're a little uneasy and don't trust each other right away."

"Stop trying to defend her!" She retorted as she turned to Isaac.

"That's okay because I don't need someone like you defending me." I shot back.

Isaac alternated looking at each of us. "What the heck is wrong with you two!" He exclaimed. "You're sisters, can't you at least try to get along a little better than-"

"Half sisters." I interrupted.

"As we're still from different realities, we're not even that." Circe added.

"Well at least we agree on something."

Circe leered at me as she pulled out one of her scissors. "Well you think that's so clever, don't you?"

I cracked my knuckles as I returned her leer. "Compared to you? Anyone is."

Circe thrust her scissors at me as I threw my punch, it looked like both of us were going to hit each other at the same time, but all of a sudden, my forearm collided with the back of Isaac's left wrist and he was now standing between us. It happened so fast that I barely had time to process what had happened, but as I looked over, I saw that he had grabbed Circe's hand, stopping her as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "This doesn't concern you."

"Will you two-" He turned his hand around and grabbed my forearm. "Stop ARGUING!" Next thing I knew, I was flying over Isaac and ended up colliding with Circe, sending both of us tumbling to the ground.

My ears were ringing from the blow and it took me a minute to regain my balance and open my eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked as I looked up at him. "What gives you the right to-" I stopped as I saw that he was breathing heavy and almost trembling, his eyes wide with anger but it almost looked like he was about to cry. "Isaac? Are you all right?"

He paused and looked at us for a moment before turning and walking towards his room. "I'm fine!" He exclaimed. He took hold of the pullout wall and shoved it against the far wall with a loud thud as we all stared in confusion.

"Could you please get off of me?" I heard come from underneath me.

I looked and remembered that I was still on top of Circe and quickly scrambled to get off of her. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Yeah well-" She looked over to Hellena who was standing there, still as a corpse and just staring at us. "What do you want?"

"NOTHING!" She ran off towards her room leaving the two of us alone.

I looked at her as she got to her feet and sighed. "I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment before turning away. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry too." She reached out a hand in my direction. "Truce?"

I hesitated for a moment but reached out and shook her hand. "Truce."

"Okay, good." She turned around and started making her way to her room. As she reached the starecase, I looked down and noticed her half scissor had fallen on the floor.

"Oh." I reached down to pick it up in the hopes of returning it to her, but as soon as I reached it, my hand passed threw it and it disappeared. "She was holding … an illusion?" I looked back up at her feeling a little confused. "I didn't know she could do that … but … why did she do that?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, now to not procrastinate.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a while, and I actually have a reason for that other than I've been lazy this time; you see, my computer was acting up, and by that I mean completely freezing, I couldn't do anything so I had to rest it and recovering all my writing documents was a little tricky. But it's done now (mostly) and I can get back to writing. But let's first start with the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: I'm glad you think so, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Rythyn1016: Thanks, reviews like yours mean a lot to me and it does bring me joy hearing that you like reading them.**

 **InfiniteClockWise: I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'tie up' but I try to give them all their moments and have them interact with eachother.**

 **Tanithlipsky: Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I made my way back after helping my mom go through all the books about the history of monsters; we didn't get very far, as Mewmin's didn't record the actual history and monster writing was hard to read, but it was a nice start and I enjoyed spending time with my mother. "I think I'm getting used to this world. There's not as much stress, I get to know what my mom was like when she was younger, no one knows me in any way, shape, or form." I stopped just as I was about to reach the door to our rooms. "Well, except Glossaryck but he's pretending to be dumb so I don't have to worry about him." I continued into the wing expecting to see some of my half siblings sitting around eating dinner, but what I found wasn't quite what I was expecting. Sure, I saw some of my half siblings sitting around a pizza, but the atmosphere was more like a funeral. Felicia and Circe were sitting on opposite sides of the table, eating their pizza, and being a lot quieter than I thought possible for those two, Mark was sitting between them, moving so slowly that it almost looked like he was frozen or something, and Hellena and Isaac weren't even there. "Hi guys." I greeted hopping to get a response from them.

Mark looked up at me before giving me a wave then returning to his pizza.

I was a bit off put at the silence that was going around but took a seat at the counter all the same. "Did … did someone die?" I looked around again and realized who was missing. "Wait, did Hellena lose control again? Did she accidentally kill Isaac?"

"No!" Mark exclaimed as he lifted his hands in defense. "I mean … that's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?"

Mark looked at Felicia and then Circe, neither of whom looked back at him. "I … It's nothing to be worried about."

"Tell me!" I slammed my fist on the table, causing small black sparks to appear from the point of impact; I began to panic as my eyes quickly darted around to everyone and noticed that thankfully, they were looking at me and not where I hit the table. "I mean … sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Felicia and I got into a fight." Circe explained, finally breaking her silence. "Isaac wasn't too happy about that so … he broke it up."

"By suplexing one of us into the other one." Felicia added.

"Actually, that wasn't a suplex." Mark explained. "If it was a suplex then he would have had both hands around your waist, he only had one hand around your waist and the other grabbed your arm so it was more of a one armed shoulder throw or-"

Felicia and Circe quickly shot him a death glare causing him to shut up and sink into his seat.

"Anyway," Circe continued. "After that, he went into his room and hasn't come out since."

I looked over to his room and saw that his wall was finally pulled out. "Well he's sealed his room up, so I suppose he must be serious." I sat down and took a slice of pizza. "Anyway, dad told me about what happened during his trip today." I looked up at Felicia. "Honestly though, I wish I had tagged along, it sounded like you all had quite a bit of fun."

"It wasn't all that fun when we fell through the ceiling." Felicia replied.

"It was fun to watch." Circe added with a sly smile.

Felicia let out a small laugh then continued to eat her pizza.

We continued eating in peace for a time until Circe finished and began reaching for another slice. "You want to know what's funny?" She began. "Yesterday Hellena's mother came to visit, and today my mother did the same."

"I don't get it." Mark stated.

"How much do you want to bet that something like that will happen tomorrow?"

"Bet?" Felicia asked. "Are you calling for a wager?"

Circe sat back in her chair and smiled. "Maybe I am."

* * *

(Marco's POV)

(The following morning)

As I made my way to the kids' wing, I felt as though I were finally getting used to this routine; I just had to make sure I knew what each of them was up to, then I could get back to my duties of being Star's squire. "Let's hope that today goes smoothly." I said as I reached the door that lead to their rooms.

As I turned the knob and opened the door, I was caught by surprise, as the normally quiet picture of everyone sitting down eating breakfast was replaced by everyone gathered around Circe who was sitting on the counter writing something on a notepad. "Okay, so Star, Jackie, and Janna have already been taken, if you want in on this then you have to pick Kelly."

"Who wagered Star?" Andromeda asked.

Circe pointed her pencil to Felicia. "First to bet, first to pick."

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Oh, hey old man, we were just taking bets." Circe explained as she continued writing on her piece of paper. "Speaking of which, Mark, I have your pick, but not your bet, what do you have?"

"Uh …" Mark reached through his pockets and pulled out some crumpled bills. "I have about twenty dollars on me."

"No cash, it's no good in our home realities."

"Again, what is going on?"

Circe rolled her eyes then put her notepad down. "Like I said, we're taking bets."

"Bets on what?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Who you'll be spending that bonding day with today." She turned back to Mark and picked the notepad up again. "Hellena's betting a spare suit of chainmail, Felicia's betting a few spare gems she found, and Andromeda is betting lunch if she decides to take part."

"Uh … how about one day of service?" Mark asked.

"That'll do."

"What makes you think that the same thing will happen today?" I asked. "What happens if you're all wrong?"

"Then no one loses." Circe said as she wrote something on her notepad.

"Okay … Isaac still sleeping?"

"Probably." Circe said as she continued writing on her notepad.

"I'm going to wake him up." I walked away from the chaos that was the betting pool and towards Isaac's room. "Wonder if he's going to be upset that he's missing out on all the insanity." I asked myself as I placed my hand on the knob. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside to find Isaac still sound asleep.

"Okay then, let's do this." I walked over to his bedside and pulled out a small jar of smelling

salts. "It's time to wake up." I placed it under his nose and waited. Within moments, Isaac bolted up gasping for air.

"Wha- who?" He looked over and saw me smiling before rolling over and wrapping himself in his blanket. "Can I sleep in?"

"Don't think so." I replied as I placed the jar on a table near his bed. "I mean I don't plan on removing that from the room so you're going to have to."

"Fine." Isaac moaned. "I'll get ready, just leave me alone."

I smiled before walking out of the room and back over to the others. Circe was still writing on her notepad while sitting on the counter, but everyone else had moved and were now eating breakfast. "You know there's no guarantee that one of them will even come."

"Oh, I know." Circe said as she put her notepad away and hopped off the counter. "But Higgs and Hekapoo weren't there when we first arrived, so they came first because they were curious, now it's time for one of the others to come because they want to talk before we leave."

"Yeah … you're making that up."

"Yeah, but you never know." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door causing everyone to quickly look at it and Circe to smile. "Well speak of the devil."

I rolled my eyes and began making my way over to the door. Though I wasn't a fan of them turning this into a bet, I couldn't help but wonder who had come today. _'Well so much for this winding down before the week is over.'_ I thought to myself.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and felt my heart race, if the past two days were anything to go by, then I was in for another wild adventure. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ I turned the knob and slowly opened the door revealing a mess of blue hair attached to two big eyes. "Hey Kelly."

"YES!" Andromeda screeched from over at the kitchen nook. A moment later, she rushed past me, dragging Mark along with her. "I WIN!"

Both Kelly and I watched her as she ran off with Mark in tow, wondering what she was up to. "Uh …" Kelly began as she pushed her hair out of the way revealing her more human appearance. "What was that about?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Excuse me." Circe said as she squeezed past us. "I want to see what the bad omen has in store for our little human."

Circe continued onwards as Kelly looked back at me and pointed at Circe with a confused look on her face.

"No idea." I replied trying to answer the question she was about to ask. I turned around and looked at the other two who remained. "So what do the two of you have planed?"

Hellena jumped off her chair and began making her way towards the door. "I need to make myself a new suit of chainmail, a squire must always be protected." She continued past us and down the hall, like the others, leaving myself, Kelly, and Felicia.

"So …" I began as I turned back to Kelly. "What brings you here?"

She began to rub her arm nervously as she spoke. "Well … I kinda … left in a hurry a few days ago when … the whole … child … thing … happened … and I didn't really get a chance to … talk to you … about things … am I making any sense?"

"Somewhat." I replied. "I mean I know it must have been awkward … so I understand why."

"Oh good." She took a deep breath and looked up at me. "So … well … I heard about a tournament that's being held today, Jorby and I need a third member, and we were hoping that you would join us."

I looked at her intently. "Just the three of us?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "Yup, just the three of us on a team."

I thought to myself and smiled. "You know what? You can count me in. First I need to go and check on Felicia and Isaac to make sure they aren't planning on getting into any trouble."

I made my way back to the kitchenette where Felicia was as Isaac began making his way out of his room. "Did I miss something? Where did everyone go?" Isaac asked as he sat down.

"They already left." I answered. "Speaking of which, I need to know what you two are up to today."

"Seriously?" Isaac asked "I literally just woke up."

"True, but after yesterday-"

"I won't get into too much trouble." He replied.

I stood there for a moment then crossed my arms. "Really?"

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Fine, just stay safe, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

I turned to face Felicia. "And what would you have planned for today?"

"I … don't know yet."

"Just tell me you're not going to do anything too lifethreattening."

"I'll try."

"Good enough I guess." I turned around and began walking back to Kelly when I noticed that she was talking to someone on her phone. "You sure?" She asked. "Well okay then … get better soon." She hung up the phone and gave me a concerned look. "I … have some bad news."

"Who was it?"

"Jorby … he's sick."

"Cold sick, or migraine sick?"

"Unable to hold down his food sick." She answered. "So … I'm sorry, but unless you have another third person-"

"I can do it!" Felicia piped up.

 _'_ _I'm stuck in some sort of loop, that's the only explanation for this.'_ I shook my head and took in a deep breath as I turned back around. "Are you sure?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't already know how this was going to turn out.

"Of course." She replied. "Fighting alongside my parents when they are the same age as me sounds like it would be fun."

I turned to Kelly who just shrugged. "Well … we would need a third."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Well … it would help me keep a better eye on her."

"Great!" Felicia exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around both of us. "Then let's head out."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I ran towards town as fast as I could while dragging Mark along with me; I had no idea what I was going to do but I felt that I would find out when I got there.

"Andromeda! Could you slow down a bit!?" Mark exclaimed from behind me. I turned around slightly to see him covered in sweat and almost out of breath.

I stopped dead in my tracks and allowed him a moment to breath. "Are you feeling okay? We've only been running for ten minutes."

"Do you have any idea how fast you were running?" He asked between breaths. "No normal human can sustain that for ten minutes."

"I'm … not normal … or completely human."

"But I am." He replied. "I need a moment to catch my breath, and where are we going anyway?"

"Into town." I replied. "I want to do a little shopping."

He looked up at me as his eye began to twitch. "With what money? I think you forgot, you're in a different time and reality, what type of currency do you have?"

"I'm sure I can find a pawn shop somewhere nearby where I can sell off my winnings."

His face was taken over by a look of sheer terror. "You're going to sell me?"

"Not you." I replied as I reached into my bag and pulled out the gems that I won from Felicia. "These, they should be more than enough."

"So … you're not going to sell me?"

"No." I scoffed as I waved my hand. "People don't sell for more than a few bits." His face filled with fear once again causing me to laugh. It took a moment for me to calm down, all the while Mark was still looking at me with a concerned look. "I'm joking Mark." I began. "I would never sell you, I only have you for one day anyway."

"Still not easing my concerns."

"You can't sell people at pawn shops, and I wouldn't sell one of my friends anyway, so ease up."

"That's a relief." He replied as he took a deep breath. "I think I'm good now, but can we take it easy this time?"

"Fine, but only because we're almost there."

He let out a sigh of relief as we continued on our way to the market.

"Say Andromeda, what's the me in your reality like?"

I looked back at him confused. "What do you mean? I don't have a Mark."

"I mean Jackie's son … or daughter … I guess."

"Ah." I turned back around and continued walking. "Well, you see, I actually don't know for sure, I think she has a daughter but I don't remember, last time my parents saw her was during their highschool reunion."

"Ah, so she didn't stay in town in your reality."

"Nope, but now that I'm thinking about it, what is the me like in your reality?"

"You mean the princess? That's … not exactly easy to answer." I turned to look at him and saw that he was scratching the back of his head. "Well … thing is … I don't know either."

"That's … strange." I turned back around so that I could see where I was going again. "With all I hear about how close my parents were, I figured that they would have at least stayed close in the other realities." I shrugged as we reached the town and took Mark by the had. "Well enough about that, we've got a very long day ahead of us."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now I have some more things I need to take care of on my computer so I need to cut this short.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the wait, I've been a little busy with this and that and lost track of time. Anyway, a few people asked me to make a list of who each child belonged to so I'll do that before getting to the reviews incase anyone else is having trouble remembering.**

 **Andromeda-Star**

 **Mark-Jackie**

 **Isaac-Janna**

 **Circe-Hekapoo**

 **Felicia-Kelly**

 **Hellena-Higgs**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you, and I had to look up what you were referring to at first but I can't tell you what they mean just yet, that's a surprise, or maybe I'm saving it to be used as filler later; I won't tell.**

 **InfiniteClockWise: Well he said he** ** _could,_** **it would just take him some time. Things will not get easier though, I can tell you that.**

 **Shadowmaster91: You're not the only one, I've had at least one other person send me a message asking which is why I included it up top.**

 **Tanithlipsky: Thank you, I can not begin to tell you how much every review means to me, even things as simple as one word make my day at this point.**

 **4thwhitetiger: I know you reviewed for the first chapter, but I'm responding here because it was recent. I appreciate your input, and I'm glad to have you onboard and I hope I can make something that everyone enjoys.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

We had already signed up for the tournament and were now were now waiting for the first match to begin. Each round of the tournament required each team to send in one fighter until that fighter was knocked out of the ring or was otherwise unable to get up; then the team would send in another fighter until they were out of fighters. When one team was out of fighters, the other one would be declared the winner.

I felt a little uneasy about this, maybe it was because of the upcoming fight, or maybe the fact that I was once again spending the day with one of my kids and their mother. "So Kelly, have you ever participated in this tournament before?"

"No, but I've been in other tournaments like this." She replied.

"Oh, well do you think we stand a chance?"

"No idea."

I felt my sense of unease increase as I turned back to the arena where a slightly large man in fancy clothes walked to the center of the arena. "Attention all combatants, we are about to start the first round, so get ready. Now remember, this is a hand to hand tournament so there are no weapons allowed. Other than that, there are no restrictions. I wish you all luck."

"That's a little concerning."

"Oh, relax." Kelly said as she gave me a playful nudge. "People rarely die during things like this."

"Still not making this any easier."

"And now!" The announcer began. "For our first match, we have team four, along with team eight! Could I have both teams to the arena!"

"Team four! That's us!" Felicia said as she grabbed my arm and began pulling me to one of the benches near the ring.

"So which of us is going to go up first?" Kelly asked.

"I'll go first." Felicia answered as she crossed her arms. "And I'm going to beat all of them myself."

Felicia rushed to the arena as Kelly and I took a seat and watched; I felt incredibly awkward sitting next to her and almost felt like I should say something.

"So-" Kelly began, causing me to almost jump in my seat. "Do … do you think she can do this?"

I let out a silent sigh of relief. "I think she has what it takes, but we'll see soon enough."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I ran through the market going from stall to stall in awe at all the goods that were for sale.

"ANDROMEDA! COULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Mark exclaimed as he tried to catch up with me.

"You're just too slow!" I shouted back. "You need to domore running!"

I ran to the next stall when Mark finally caught up with me and began gasping for air. "Seriously, haven't you been to a market before?"

"They … they're different in my time." I replied. "I just like seeing how they were back in the day."

"That doesn't mean that you have to run at top speed, you do remember that I'm only human, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't slow down, I'm only going to be here for so long."

"You still have plenty of time!"

I ignored him and continued through the market without a care until I came upon a stall with a little old lady behind it. At the counter of the stall were various pieces of jewelry. "Ohh, pretty."

"WAIT!" Mark exclaimed as he caught up once again. "Seriously, you run too fast."

The old lady laughed as she smiled at us. "Well aren't you two precious."

"We're siblings!" Mark and I exclaimed as our postures straightened. We looked at each other, surprised as the old lady laughed again.

"I didn't mean anything by it, now how can I help you?"

I snapped out of my shock and looked back to what she was selling. "Oh, yeah … uh …" I took a moment to look over her wears, trying to find something I knew I would like, and possibly giving Mark a little time to catch his breath. "You've got a lot of charms." I observed as I continued to look at them.

"Well, a lot of people like charms, they are simple and have more of an aesthetic appeal, rather than a functional one."

"I can see." I continued to look over them until I noticed a necklace with a charm that had a bird on it. "This one." I said as I picked it up.

"A fine choice." The lady replied.

I pulled out some cash and handed it to her and put the necklace on. After I was done, I swung around to face Mark as I smiled. "So how do I look?"

"Uh ... " He took a closer look at the necklace and squinted. "Is that a raven?"

I froze as the old lady began to talk again. "Perhaps, I can't really say, some say it's a raven, some say it's a dove, and some say it's a pigeon. It's impossible to make it out though so make it be whatever you want it to be."

"Thank you." I said as I turned back to the lady and bowed.

We we began walking away as the old lady waved goodbye to us.

"I still say it looks like a raven." Mark stated.

"I … disagree, it looks nothing like a raven."

He looked at me incredulously. "Compared to what? It's a bird that you can't make out; so how does it look nothing like a raven?"

I quickly turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "It's not a raven, okay?"

He took a few steps back and looked at the neckless again before looking back at me. "O-kay … if you say so."

I turned around again and began walking as I looked at the charm again; I did get the sense that it could look like a ravenbut I felt that it looked a little different. "Maybe … it's a dove?"

"Uh … possibly?"

"Not possibly, definitely, it's a dove."

He shrugged and continued walking. "Hey, whatever you want; it's your charm after all."

I put the necklace back on and we continued.

As we walked, I noticed that Mark was smiling widely, almost as though he were laughing at something. "Something funny?" I asked him.

He glanced over at me confused. "Huh?"

"You look like you were laughing at something just now."

"Oh, right. It's just, I find it funny that you have the Diaz curse as well."

I felt my stomach clench up at those words. "Diaz … curse?"

"Yeah, that every time you walk next to anyone near your own age, everyone think you two are a couple."

"That's a thing?"

"Yeah, that or … everyone has a crush on you, or people think you and this random person your own age should start dating, I sometimes find it annoying."

"Is that seriously a thing all Diazes have?"

He stopped walking and looked at me deadpan as he raised his hands into to the air. "Do … do you know what kind of situation the six of us are in?"

I had to think about it for a moment but I quickly realized what he was referring to. "Ooooh … I never noticed that."

"Really? It affected Dad, Grandpa, and great grandpa as well, I've recently had to deal with it on multiple occasions."

"I … don't have that."

"You don't?" He asked as he looked at me incredulously. "But, you're a princess, and a Diaz. You mean to tell me that you've never thought that people believe you and any of your friends are dating?"

"Can't say I have." I looked down and kicked some pebbles as I walked. "I … guess that's not the first thing people think of when they think of me."

He continued to look at me in disbelief until he shook his head. "You probably just haven't realized it yet. Now where are we headed next?"

"Oh, right." I looked up and began looking for another stand to check out. "How about …" I grabbed Mark's hand and ran through the plaza. "Let's look around."

* * *

 **I should probably explain myself for the long delay, I had to reset my computer and needed to reinstall Microsoft office to make the final notes on the document after pulling it down from google docs (it just makes it so much easier) and as you all know, Microsoft office can be a hassle due to it … needing to be activated. But that's all in the past, I have my next chapter already received so I just need to do the reviews and- HEY a new Xcom 2 expansion!**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT! I just read something about a virus going around that spreads when you look at someone's profile who has it. From what I heard is that it will add a backup e-mail without telling you and from there try and change your password. From what I've heard, to avoid this, you should stay VERY FAR away from people's profile page (even your own). Now with that out of the way, I'm going to post this and make one more note at the end. But first, the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: I know what you mean, but I'm trying to say that it effects the Diaz's most of all.**

 **Tanithlipsky: Why thank you friend.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

Kelly and I watched as Felicia defeated the final opponent of our first match and walked back to where we were sitting. "Man, that was a good warmup." She said as she began stretching her arms.

"But you didn't save any for us." Kelly replied.

"Oh." Felicia looked back then turned back to us with a nervous smile. "Well … I'm sure that our next match will be harder."

"You do realize that you just beat three fighters in a row, right?" I asked.

"So?" She asked with a shrug. "I'm sure that you could have done the same, I mean they were total pushovers."

"Maybe." I said as I looked at the other team who were barely able to walk away. "But I think you may have gone a bit too hard on them."

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed. "This is a tournament, they know the risks."

Kelly looked over and pointed to one of them who was supported by one of his teammates. "I'm not sure that guy's waking up in the next few weeks."

"You worry too much, let's just get ready for the next round."

I let out a sigh. "Well, just … go a little easier on them, okay?"

"Okay, but I can't promise I'll win."

"That's fine … just don't accidentally kill someone."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I was sitting in a small restaurant waiting as Mark caught up, carrying four bags filled with things I had gotten. "You think you might have enough?" He asked.

"I can't really keep any money I have left over, I want to make sure I spend it all before I leave." I replied. "If you want to blame someone then blame Felicia for giving me gems that were worth so much."

"Maybe I will." He said as he took a seat. "You sure don't know when to stop."

"I take that as an insult." I replied. "Maybe I won't get you anything to eat now."

"No, please, I'm sorry." He replied as he set the bags down. "I really need to eat something."

"Okay." I walked up to the window and looked at the neenager standing behind it. "Can I have two calzones please?"

The man in the window looked down at me and pulled out a notepad. "Would you like it to tell you how you're going to die?"

"Uh … do you have anything less … traumatic?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked it over. "Yeah, we've got something."

"Great! I'll take two of those, and two waters"

He wrote something on his notepad and looked up at me again. "That'll be twelve dollars."

I pulled out twelve and handed it to the man before walking back to our table. "So what did you get?" Mark asked.

"Two calzones." I replied.

"Did you remember to get drinks?"

"Two waters."

Mark shrugged. "Okay."

We sat there and waited until the man brought out two calzone wrapped up in thin foil and two glasses of water. "Enjoy."

He turned around and walked away as I opened the wrapping and bit onto it. "I'm surprised that Mewni has food that's like Earth's."

"Oh, this is nothing like Earth's food." I said as I tried to swallow my food. "These can tell your future." Before I could even swallow, my calzone let out an ear splitting cry. I raced to cover my ears as everyone recoiled and did the same until Mark smashed his fist down on it, silencing the screaming food.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I … I …" I could feel my insides begin to twist as I looked at the smashed calzone in front of me.

"What is this thing?" Mark asked as he picked up his calzone and began reading a note on the bottom."Enjoy our special precognitive calzone which will give a reaction to your future." I felt cold as Mark turned to look at me. "You didn't think that eating something like this would end badly?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean we're not from this timeline, I could have told you that these things wouldn't have worked properly."

"Uh … OH! Yeah, I … I didn't think about that." I let out a silent sigh of relief as I looked at his calzone. I quickly lifted my hand and smashed it into his calzone, sending fragments flying towards him and covering his face.

He slowly wiped the sauce off his face and looked at me with a tired expression. "I … don't want yours to scream out as well."

"You could have given me a little warning."

I stared at him for a moment before going back to the fragments of my calzone and began eating it again.

I looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at me. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He let out a loud sigh. "I'm not upset, just … nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

I was a little confused, but I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and went back to my calzone.

* * *

(Circe's POV)

I was sitting behind a bush watching Andromeda and Mark smashing calzones while recording what I saw in a notepad. "After a few hours we have our first incident of the day, a screaming calzone; which Mark smashes into tiny pieces." I flipped the page then continued writing. "Also of note; Andromeda hasn't used a single spell all day. She hasn't even pulled out her wand even though every Butterfly I know of has used it at least once per day."

I stopped for a moment then looked up again. "It is unlikely that she doesn't want to use it, but it is possible. It is also possible that she didn't have it on her when she came here … no, that is also unlikely … I would need to find out more to discern the reason for this, but it is unimportant." I stopped writing and looked up at the two again. "As it seems, Andromeda hasn't killed Mark yet, it is possible that she doesn't hate him, despite him being Jackie's son … then again, I might just be overthinking things."

"What are you doing?" I looked up at the voice that was right above me and saw Andromeda staring down with an angry look in her eye.

"Huh." I turned back to my notepad and began writing again. "It appears that I've been found out, maybe Andromeda will kill someone today but at the moment, it is still unknown."

"Oh I can clarify that for you." She said as she began cracking her knuckles.

"Huh …" I turned back to my notepad again. "Crap." I threw my notepad at her and took off as fast as I could. "I may need to approach this from a different angle!"

"Get back here!"

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN! Do not go to anyone's profile page, from what I've heard, there is a virus going around. Also, because of that, I won't be updating for some time. And I'll possibly be looking for a new site to post to, I don't know, I need to think on it. In any event, I'll see you all later.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there, so I know it's been a while but I've been … actually, I have no real reason, just a lack of inspiration for the most part. Anyway, I'm just going to cut right to the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Oh yeah, they definitely trained her too well. And Circe is about to have other things to contemplate than Andromeda.**

 **Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: (Le return gasp!)**

 **Tanithlipsky: Thank you, once again I do appreciate all reviews that people make so your review means a lot to me.**

 **1682: Actually, I've seen it and I'm up to date with it. I do like it but … I want to say not as much as SVTFOE but … I honestly don't know during these dry spells.**

 **The crack shipping guy: Again, sorry, haven't had the time to visit this site or write, and no, this will … hopefully … not be that long … yeah. And thank you for the compliment, I will have to check out that writer at some point even though I'm very behind on my checking on stories … but back to your first note; I do enjoy writing the romance, but I personally believe that it must be earned. That being said, my last big story (and I'm not talking about those two that everyone forgot about, I'm talking about the one that is long enough to rival most books) did have romance as it's center so make what you will of that.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

Kelly and I watched as Felicia walked out of the arena, after winning yet another match all by herself. "Man, this is getting exciting, isn't it?"

"I can't tell." Kelly began. "I haven't fought yet."

Felicia paused as she began looking away. "Well … you could start the next round."

"There is no next round." I replied. "That was the final round, we won the competition."

"Oh … uh … sorry?"

I shook my head as I stood up. "It's fine, let's just collect the trophy."

Kelly stood up as well and we began making our way to the center of the stage.

The announcer handed us the trophy and we all stood side by side and faced the crowd. "And here are our champions!" He announced. "The team of Felicia! Kelly! And Marco! Who won without even having to resort to using a second fighter!"

"Well that's … good … right?" Felicia asked as she looked towards us.

I looked back at her, but didn't respond; I simply handed the trophy to her and Kelly and we began making our way out of the arena.

"Hey, I'm sorry about today." I said as we reached a door. "I know you really wanted to fight and all-"

"I'm fine Marco." She replied. "Sure, I wanted to do a little fighting … but I did have fun watching our daughter fight."

"Yeah … it was … exciting."

We walked through the door and Felicia quickly caught up to us. "Hey, look, I'm sorry about what I did, I completely lost track of what I was doing and I didn't think about my team."

"Marco said it was fine." Kelly interrupted. "And I say it's fine as well."

"Thanks." Felicia said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really are something else." Kelly added. "I mean I could have probably beaten them all myself as well, but that's still impressive."

"It was actually a lot easier than it looked." She replied. "But you did teach me everything I know; so that might have something to do with it."

"Well you were still great out there." We all laughed as we continued making our way back towards the castle.

When we got there, Felicia walked ahead of us while I stayed back to say goodby to Kelly. "Well this is where we have to part." Kelly began. "So I guess … I'll see you two later? Or at least Marco?"

"Wait." I began as I turned to Kelly. "There's … something else I wanted to talk to you about." There was a slight wind that blew through the area as the others fell silent. "I promise, it won't take long."

"I need to take this inside!" Felicia exclaimed as she opened the door; the trophy in her arms. "I'll catch up letter!" The door slammed shut behind her leaving Kelly and I alone.

"So." She began. "What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself. "About … us … and this whole future thing."

"Oh." Kelly said as she looked away.

"This whole thing is a little strange for me, but I have no idea how the future is going to unfold."

"Oh, yeah." Kelly stated trying to force a smile. "Felicia's from another universe … it's not like we are definitely going to get together or anything … I mean if only Felicia appeared then it would make things awkward, but five others appeared, so … anything could still happen right?" I could tell there was an unease in her voice, almost as though she were trying to reassure herself more than me, but she was right all the same.

"Yeah … definitely, whatever happens happens." I forced myself to laugh and she did the same and eventually things began to ease up.

"Yeah, so … still friends?" She asked as she held out her arms as though inviting me in for a hug.

I smiled softly and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. "Still friends."

"Good." We let go of each other and stepped back feeling like things were getting back to normal between us. "So … what do you think about her?"

"Felicia?" I asked as I looked back at the castle. "She's very competitive … but other than that … I had fun today."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I was sitting in the kitchenette, Mark sitting directly across from me, as I continued fuming over what had happened. "That Circe, she thinks she can do whatever she wants, just spying on people even when they don't want that."

"If you wanted them to then I don't think it would count as spying."

"I DIDN'T WANT HER TO!" I exclaimed causing him to recoil in his seat. "I wonder what she was looking for though?" I looked away and began to rub my chin. "She said something about my magic, does that mean she thinks there's something going on with my magic?"

"Why would she?" Mark asked. "I mean even if she did see those black lightning bolts, that doesn't mean she knows anything."

"What?" I asked as I quickly looked up at him. "What do you know?"

"That something's up with your magic and it doesn't work right?" He replied as he shrugged. "I mean it wasn't really a mystery, you tried to make rubble disappear, or something, I don't know, and shot out bolts of black lightning instead. Not to mention the queen herself came out and asked us about it."

I sank into my seat and tried to look away. "I'm sorry, it's just … I have … issues."

"You don't have to talk about it." He replied. "And I'm sure that Circe doesn't know anything, she was probably just trying to annoy you."

I eased up a little and started to smile. "Thanks Mark."

"Don't mention it."

It was at that moment that the door began to open and Felicia entered, holding what appeared to be a large trophy. "You have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I fought a bunch of people but I … kinda got caught up and didn't give my teammates a chance."

"Well there's always next time, right?" Mark asked.

"Perhaps, but I wish I could have spent more time with my dad." She began walking towards the staircase as something popped into my head.

"Oh! Felicia, question for you." I began, causing her to stop and look over at me. "Have you heard about something called the Diaz curse?"

"Diaz curse?" She asked.

"Everyone your age has a crush on you or people think that you're dating anyone your age who you hang out with." Mark clarified.

"Oh." Felicia began as she sneered and looked off to the side. "Yeah, I've had that … a lot actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm in a lot of sports, so there are a lot of guys who are into that, I also get the occasional secret admirer but I can never figure out who they are."

"So I'm not the only one?" A voice called from above.

We all looked up to see Hellena sitting on the highest level of the right side with her feet dangling over the side. "Hellena?!" I exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"I heard you guys talking so I walked out to see what was going on; only to see Felicia walking in."

I let out a silent sigh of relief then remembered the first thing she mentioned. "Wait, you? Aren't you supposed to be dedicated to your duty?"

"Do you know anything about Mewni? You are the princess, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I … never really looked into it."

"And you're making assumptions?"

"I'm sorry, can you go on?"

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Well, for a few years now … no, just about a year, people though that the prince and I are a thing." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked away. "Even his sister thinks that we're going to end up together."

"Do you like him?" Felicia asked.

"THAT'S NOT RELEVANT!" Hellena exclaimed.

I looked up at her, confused. "How exactly is that not relevant?"

"It's not relevant because I'm a squire, and he's a prince."

"But you just said-"

"I'm _only_ a squire, I couldn't date a prince, besides we're only friends."

"But … Marco's a squire, Star's a princess … and they become my parents."

"Marco's the exception, and I'm nothing like my father."

There was silence and strange cricket noises echoed through the wing. "Anyway." Mark began as he turned to me. "Do you believe me now?"

"I believe that I haven't had this problem."

"Not yet." Mark replied as he placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned back. "But I'm sure you will."

A few moments later, the door opened and in walked our dear old dad, Marco. "I didn't expect to see so many of you here." He said as he looked around. "Did something happen?"

We all shook our heads and replied simultaneously. "No."

"Well that's not suspicious at all."

"Believe it or not, nothing's happened." I repeated. "Have we ever given you any reason to doubt us?"

"Every second of every day?" He said as he walked over and took a seat.

Mark laughed. "Yeah, they have, but I can vouch for them, nothing has happened unless you count smashing a calzone into my face as something bad."

"No, I don't count that as something bad." He sighed the looked around. "It's just … today has been too normal … well … yeah, too normal."

"And that's a bad thing?" Hellena asked.

"No … but I know that it probably won't stay like that, things are just too strange around here."

Mark looked over to Felicia then back to Marco. "Well, maybe it was just because Felicia doesn't lead as interesting life as Hellena and Circe do."

"Are you saying I'm uninteresting?!" Felicia exclaimed.

"What?" Mark asked as he recoiled in his seat. "I-No! I wasn't, I just meant-"

"You were, weren't you!" She exclaimed again as she dropped her trophy and stomped towards him. "And what do you think makes you so special, huh? Do you live every day filled with excitement and deadly obstacles?"

"I just meant that Hellena and Circe aren't as normal."

"EXCUSE ME!" Hellena exclaimed from three floors up.

"Oh boy." Mark began to make a break for the door but Hellena jumped from the third floor and landed right in front of him, causing the ground to shake a little.

"You think there's something wrong with me?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Make up your mind then! Am I abnormal, or is Felicia boring?"

"Oh, so now _you_ are calling me boring." Felicia hollered as she began to march towards them.

Marco rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. "And here we go."

* * *

(Circe's POV)

(Later)

I was making my way back to my room, trying to avoid Andromeda. "So far so good." I said as I snuck into the wing. Thankfully the main area was empty, allowing me to sneak in without a hitch.

"Now all I need to do is-" I froze when I thought I heard a noise from Isaac's room. I stood there for a moment, waiting to see if he was going to come out, but nothing happened. "Maybe it was my imagination?"

I walked over to his room and placed my ear against the door. It was difficult to hear, but I could have sworn that I heard what sounded like crying. "Isaac?" I put my hand on the knob and slowly pushed it open. It was somewhat dark but I could see him rolled up in his bed hugging his blanket. "Isaac?" I asked absentmindedly.

He quickly shot up to look at me with a shocked look on his face before grabbing the nearest object, that being an unopened box of tissues, and threw it at me, narrowly missing my head and denting the door. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Sorry." I said as I ducked behind the door, dodging an empty bottle of water that he threw. "I didn't mean it." I quickly closed the door and turned around as I tried to contemplate what had just happened. "You know what … I think I'm just going to forget what just happened." I began walking to the other side of the wing, but try as I might, I couldn't get the image of Isaac crying out of my head.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I'm actually feeling a lot better now that I've managed to finish with this chapter, maybe I'll get some more writing in … or maybe I'll just procrastinate again … who knows at this point.**

 **I'm Axis27 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, so, good news, I've decided to give this story another go. Hopefully it starts having a better outcome now that the show has started back up again but who knows. Also, for those who are asking, yes, I have transformed into Axis28 some time ago but I don't feel that different this time. Who knows, maybe it'll sink in latter. Now let's get to those reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Well, she walked in on Isaac crying, now the reason he was crying? That's a mystery that only Isaac knows … and myself as well of course.**

 **4thwhitetiger: Oh … I remember seeing advertisements for that … literally all the time … but anyway, I'm glad you've been enjoying the stories so far, I'm trying to make sure that they are all interesting but for Felicia, that was particularly difficult.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Marco's POV)

(The next day)

I walked down the hall on my way to the kids' wing with an all too familiar feeling that something was going to go wrong today. "I don't know if I should be happy or terrified that I'm getting used to this."

I had only gone through this roughly three times now, but it felt like I had done this a hundred times; though it did remind me of my old adventures with Star. "Star Butterfly." I stopped in my tracks as my mind began to wonder. "I haven't even stopped to consider what the presence of Andromeda means for what the two of us could be …" I shook the thought from my head and continued on. "If there's a universe where I get back together with Jackie, or end up with Janna, or Higgs, then anything's possible."

I continued onwards as I made my way into the wing where the kids were to find most of them, save for Isaac, sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Well this is a first." I said as I got everyone's attention. "Usually by now, half of you are already out or still in your rooms."

"Hey old man." Mark greeted.

"I'm not old." I replied as I sat down with them. "And anyway, I thought you all would place bets on who would show up again."

"No point." Circe answered as she took her empty bowl to the sink. "There's only three left and six of us, so there's not much point in making a wager."

"If the trend continues that is." I added trying to convince myself that I wouldn't be spending today with one of the kids and their mother.

I pushed myself to my feet and turned to face Isaac's room. "Well, time to wake up the last one."

I made my way over to Isaac's room, but as soon as I placed my hand on the knob, I heard a knock at the door. "And of course, someone's here."

I made my way over to the front door and paused just before reaching out to it. "It's probably Janna, that would be just my luck."

I slowly opened the door, and much to my surprise, it wasn't Janna, or Jackie, or even Star for that matter, but an all too familiar floating blue horse head. "So is this where you're hanging out now?" Ponyhead asked.

I quickly slammed the door before turning around to be greeted by looks of confusion by those sitting at the table. "No … just … no."

I heard a knock again, only this time it sounded a bit more forceful and it was followed up by a voice that didn't belong to Ponyhead "Open up in there Marco!" Tom's voice called out.

"Why is this day getting worse by the second?" Before I could get an answer, the door was kicked open and I was sent flying.

I quickly made my way to my feet and turned around to see Tom and Ponyhead standing in the doorway looking at me disappointedly. "Were you just going to leave us out there all day?" Ponyhead asked as she got in my face.

I pushed her away and took a few steps back. "No, it's just … what are you two doing here?"

"Uh, it's Thursday?" Tom explained. "Star asked if one of us could go fetch you."

It took me a minute to remember what he was talking about but soon it hit me like a sack of bricks. "OH, friendship Thursday … you know you didn't have to come here in person, I have a cell phone."

"You're not worth my minutes." Ponyhead retorted.

"And mine, is ... broken." Tom added.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well I still would have come on my own, you guys didn't have to come here."

"What? You worried that we were gonna find out about your harem?" Ponyhead asked sarcastically. "Honestly, I'm just glad that I'm not part of it."

I turned away and scratched the back of my head. "That makes two of us."

"Excuse me!"

"What? You want to be a part of it?"

She snarled then turned away. "Well … don't be mean about it."

"Yeah, she's kinda right." Tom added. "Both of us, as well as most of the kingdom at this point, already know about it."

I gave Tom a confused look. "You're a lot less upset than I thought you would be."

"For what?" Tom asked as he began to walk over to where the kids were sitting. "That in the literally infinite amount of universes, there's one where you are married to my girlfriend? I mean sure, I felt unease at first, but I'm over it now, in fact, I bet that in every other universe I'm the one who married Star." He stood next to Hellena and glanced over at her. "How about in your universe? I'm married to Star, right?"

Hellena was quiet for a moment before slowly speaking up. "Just … so I have this right, you're Tom Lucitor, right?"

"Yeah, why? Do I look that different in the future?"

"No, you died a long time before I was born so ... I never met you."

There was an awkward feeling that penetrated everyone as Tom's smile seemed frozen. "Ha ha ha, okay, that's an outcome I'd like to avoid." He walked over to Circe and leaned on the back of her chair. "How about where you come from? Who do I end up marrying?"

Circe glanced at Tom before pointing at Ponyhead who now had an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh ho hokay, that's worse. I'm gonna stop asking-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Ponyhead snapped. "Are you saying that being with me is worse than death?"

"Well … when you put it that way-"

"Oh, so you DO think that I'm such a frightening person. Do I give you nightmares as well?"

"Um, excuse me." Andromeda said as she raised her hand. "Do you mean nightmares as in the dream or nightmares as in-"

"OKAY! Let's stop talking about this!" Tom exclaimed.

"We're not done!" Ponyhead spat as she got in Tom's face. "You think I'm too much to handle? You think I'm a bad person? Maybe I think that being with you is worse than death as well!"

"Hey, Marco, I'm gonna … get going." Tom began as he backed up. "You know where to find us when you're done."

Tom rushed out of the room as Ponyhead followed close behind him. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

We all stared at the door in disbelief for a moment until Felicia spoke up. "You know he ends up marrying Star in my universe."

I turned to her swearing I could almost see a smug smile on her face. "What? You couldn't have said that earlier?"

"He never asked, and we're supposed to _not_ tell you about the future."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Right, right … where was I?"

"You were going to forcefully wake Isaac up." Circe replied.

"Right … does anyone have a bucket of ice water?"

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Andromeda asked. "And why do you even do these things?"

I shrugged. "It just feels right." I walked over to Isaac's room, figuring that I would probably find one in his bathroom, but when I opened the door, my insides suddenly froze and I slowly looked over to the others. "Where's Isaac?"

"He's not in there?" Circe asked. "Maybe … he got up early?"

"Without eating breakfast?" Mark asked. "That would be out of the ordinary for him."

My head fell as I began to rub my temples. "And here I thought I was going to be in for a relaxing day with my friends."

"We can look for him!" Hellena exclaimed causing all of us to turn and look at her.

"Please don't volunteer me without asking first." Circe stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure that with the five of us, we can find him in under an hour." Andromeda added. "We'll make sure he's not up to anything, and everything will be just fine."

I stared at them for a moment before looking back at the door to the castle. "Well ... no, he's Janna's son so he's definitely going to cause problems."

"After what happened two days ago?" Hellena asked. "He's on such thin ice that I don't think he's planning on getting into too much trouble."

I paused for a moment more as I mulled it over; I didn't like the idea much. I was responsible for them and everything they did, not to mention that so far Isaac had spent every other day getting into some form of trouble, but there was a part of me that just wanted to believe that he wasn't going to do anything too outrageous. "Fine." I begrudgingly admitted. "But just make sure that you all don't cause more trouble than he would."

"We'll behave." Andromeda said as she smiled.

I felt that deep down, I shouldn't let them search for him on their own, but I had no real reason to not trust them, especially if I felt that I was trusting Isaac. "Okay …" I closed the door behind myself and began making my way over to Star's room, all the while I had a bad feeling in my gut; like I had just made a horrible mistake.

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

As soon as Marco left, I turned to everyone with a big smile on my face. "Okay everyone, if we want to make the most of our time, we should split up and search different portions of the-"

"I never said I would help." Circe stated.

"Well, you can stay here in case he comes back."

Circe thought to herself for a moment before nodding in approval.

"All right, so there's four of us, so let's split the castle into quarters and find our half brother."

"If he's still in the castle." Felicia stated as she crossed her arms.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to search elsewhere."

"He's also not likely to stay in one place long enough for one of you to find him." Circe added.

"If we can eliminate the places we need to search then we can find him, or clues to where he could be, faster." Hellena added. "For instance, it's probably unlikely that he's going to the dungeon."

"If he's anything like the version I have at home then that's not true." Said Felicia "In fact, that might be the first place he goes."

"Fair point." I placed my hand on my chin as I began thinking. "Who here has known him the longest?"

There was a short pause as everyone looked at me. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Because you've hung out with him the longest." Hellena replied. "There was the day you picked up the rubble from the barracks and the day you caused it."

"Oh … right." I began thinking back to those two moments, trying to figure out where he could have gone. "Well … he likes causing trouble … but … he has this whole … big brother vibe about him."

"Maybe that's because he's got two younger sisters?" Circe added as she propped her feet up on the table.

"Oh, right … uh … after what happened two days ago, I doubt that he's going to cause much trouble, he is still Marco's son after all and would at least play it safe."

"If we search based on that, then what's the point of looking for him in the first place?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Circe, do you have any bright ideas?"

"Sorry, go on."

I cleared my throat before continuing. "Well, Circe does have a point, so we need to find the places where he can cause a lot of trouble without seriously hurting people."

"The mess hall might be a good place to check out then." Hellena noted. "You can cause a lot of interesting problems with food."

"We could also check the washrooms." Mark noted. "There's all kinds of trouble you can cause there."

"There's always the chance he went into town." I said as I scratched my chin. "No one would know him, or suspect that he did anything."

"And then there's the dungeon." Felicia added. "Plenty of old bones that no one would miss, he'd love to take some home as a souvenir."

"Then that settles it." I said as I slapped my fist into my hand. "We'll meet back here in two hours, everyone cool with that."

"Sure." Mark said.

"Definitely." Hellena declared.

"Will do." Felicia noted.

"All right, then let's find Isaac!"

* * *

 **And now for a confession, I've actually been sitting on this chapter since before the first time I canceled the story, the reason I didn't post it was because I thought there was a lack of interest (I still think that was the case). But I'm hopping that changes and I'm really hopping that all you who read this enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'm Axis28 and I … need to find a new sign-out phrase.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, so I almost forgot to post today, but thankfully I remembered before I had to go to work so no harm done. Now let's get to those reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, truth be told, I was actually a little nervous about starting up again, I'm glad it turned out okay.**

 **allen Vth: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I mean I figured he was always like a dad but then I remembered that he can be irresponsible from time to time so this is a big change for him.**

 **Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: Thanks, also, don't eat the world please Fenrir.**

 **VainlyInsane: Believe it or not, their next on the list, but I do need to hurry and get to them before more episode's air.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Hellena's POV)

I had snuck into the kitchen without anyone noticing as I began searching for my missing half brother. The kitchen was rather large, larger than pantry Circe and Felicia fought in when they first got first arrived; there were many long tables with a number of stoves, cupboards, a few refrigerators, with a number of pots and pans hanging from a rack above. "Now let's see, if I wanted to pull a prank, what would I mess with?" I peeked out from my hiding spot underneath a table to try and get a better look; the kitchen was rather empty at the moment, they still had some time before dinner so the only things they were preparing were what was needed to be worked on all day, and that required very few chefs. "Now if I want to see what he did, I need to find out what they're making."

I snuck up quietly and watched as the chef was standing in front of some sort of pot. "What is he-" I stopped short as my nose picked up an all too familiar scent. "Mewni corn stew." I began to shiver and I had to stop myself from jumping at the pot and blowing my cover; Mewni corn stew was by far my favorite dish in all of Mewni, it's soft corn bits, mixed with the most succulent four legged fowl, it was simple but it was perfect in its simplicity.

"Man, I hope the queen likes this new dish." The chef said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "But should I add more? Maybe a few spices? Maybe I can ask some of the others if they have any ideas."

The chef walked out of the room as my mouth began to water. "The very first Mewni corn stew."

I shook my head as I regained my senses. "No, no Hellena, stay focussed … but … what if Isaac tampered with it?" I froze in fear. "WHAT IF HE ADDED SOMETHING SPICY TO IT!? He doesn't understand how much of an important event this is in Mewni history!" I jumped up and began to inspect the pot. "It looks normal … but I wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at it … I need to get a little taste." I grabbed a ladle and scooped a bit out. "This is for the good of Mewni history." I took a sip as my taste buds began to cheer, it was every bit as delicious as I remembered it, the sweet mewni corn broth, mixed with simple, yet delicious spices. "It's perfect … but testing the broth alone isn't going to cut it, I need a full bowl if I want to find out what Isaac did." I threw the ladle into the sink and pulled a bowl out of a cupboard and began filling the bowl with another nearby ladle.

Once done, I quickly pulled out a spoon and began to scarf it down. "It's just as good as I remember." I cried. I quickly finished the rest and put my bowl down. "Delicious, but I didn't taste even the slightest hint of Isaac's tampering … I may need to have another one."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Came a slightly familiar voice from the door to the kitchen. I slowly glanced over and noticed the chef glaring at me while holding a meat cleaver. "That stew is a special blend, and I was saving all of it for the king and queen."

I stared down at the pot then back up. "There's still a lot left."

I bolted from the room as she chased after me waving her cleaver about. "GET BACK HERE THIEF!"

* * *

(Mark's POV)

I was just outside the washroom where I had been sent to search for Isaac. "Well, here goes nothing." I said before placing my hand on the door and slowly pushing it open.

The inside was a little strange, there was a row of stalls that ran down the center and lockers that ran along the outside, somewhat like a pool changing room. "Not … exactly what I expected." I said as I began to make my way down to the other end.

The changing room was very long, but it needed to hold a locker for each servant or knight in the castle so I wasn't that surprised. "Maybe in one of the lockers? No, too simple."

I continued until I found the door on the far side and placed my hand against it. "Well, let's see if he's in here." I pushed it open and I'm not sure what I was expecting, but what I found was a very small room with only a slide that lead down into a dark room. "Well that was … unexpected." I walked up to it and tried to look down, but saw nothing.

"Maybe I should call Andromeda and ask what this is." I reached down and tried to pull out my phone, but found nothing in my pocket. "Damn, I must have left it in my room." I turned around and tried to open the door but for some reason, there was no handle. "Huh? Did Isaac do this? It seems a bit too simple." It was at that moment that the side of the floor I was standing on began to lift up. I glanced over to the slide and quickly noticed that the floor was forming a funnel around the slide. "I really should have seen this coming."

I soon lost my footing and fell into the slide feet first. As I went down I was quickly doused in water, completely soaking my clothes, then the slide stopped suddenly and I ended up falling about five feat into a pool of some kind, and it was still pitch black. "How am I supposed to find my way out when it's this dark?" I calmed down for a moment and noticed the sound of running water coming from somewhere, what's more, I felt as though I was moving. "Oh no." I continued moving until I felt myself being moved into a circle and then it was clear what was happening. was being sucked into a whirlpool. "WHY IS THIS HERE!" I exclaimed as I tried in vain to swim my way out.

As I was sucked into the center of the whirlpool, I found myself being sucked straight through a hole, then falling onto a platform.

I got away from the waterfall that I fell from and tried to open my eyes again, only to find that it was still dark. "How is this supposed to be a shower exactly?"

It took me a moment more, but I noticed that the water beneath me wasn't moving away from the waterfall like it should, and the surface I was on was starting to tilt. "No, not this again." I tried to get a grip on something but there was nothing nearby to hold onto causing me to fall down another slide.

As I slid down, I felt myself pass through something which caused my eyes to sting. As I tried to wipe whatever it was out of my eyes, I felt a soapy substance on my hands. "Soap, of course." I shook my head as I resigned to keep my eyes closed, not that they would have done me any good anyway.

It was only after a moment that I felt another plunge into yet another pool. I made my way to the surface, finally able to wipe my eyes thanks to being in the pool. "Why do I get the feeling I know what happens next?"

Much to my non surprise, I soon found myself circling another drain. "And here we go again." I was once again sucked down into the drain and fell onto another platform. "This is seriously getting old!"

I soon fell over as the platform began to tilt once again. "And here we go." I continued sliding down, but this time, I stopped when I hit some sort of smaller platform that was sticking out. "Well this is-" Before I could finish, I was catapulted into the air and causing me to pass through what felt like a waterfall. I kept my eyes closed this time but when I felt my head, I noticed something oily on it, as well as all over my clothes. "And that must be shampo."

It was a moment latter that I crashed into a soft wall. I tried desperately to grip the wall but failed and fell onto a slide. "And here we go again."

I kept going down further and further until I noticed that I was picking up speed as well; it wasn't long before I noticed I was now going up a hill with a rapidly increasing slope, until I was upside down. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?" I exclaimed as I tried to get a grip on what was happening. I soon found myself going down hill again.

"Can I get dropped into a whirlpool now?" Sadly, my hopes were shattered when I found myself going through a waterfall, followed by another, and another in rapid succession. About roughly twenty seconds of this, I slowly came to a stop.

I cautiously felt the ground next to me to make sure that I was finally at the end of this, before getting up and seeing the lights around me turn on. I had found myself in some sort of tunnel, with a door at the end that lead to what I could only assume was out of the washroom. "Please let this be over." I quickly ran towards the door, but sadly, this was far from over. The tunnel quickly filled with wind which was so strong, that I was almost blown off my feet. It took a good fight, and about five minutes before I finally reached the door and found myself back in the locker room. "How did I … I just went down … how-" I shook my head, darted out of the locker room, shut the door behind me, and finally began to catch my breath. "Well … he's not in the washroom."

* * *

(Felicia's POV)

I was walking through the dungeon, looking for any sign of Isaac. "It's not like he should be difficult to find." I said to myself as I looked around. "I mean he would just be hanging out here if anything, not trying to pull some elaborate prank … he won't stay missing for long."

I stopped walking as I began thinking of my own reality. "I've already been gone for a few days, I wonder how everyone is back home. I wonder if Colton misses me." I felt my cheeks warm up and smiled a bit. "He's so handsome." I quickly shook my head and started walking again. "No, if Calib found out that I was crushing on another guy then I would never hear the end of it." I froze and slapped my forehead. "Then again, if Isaac just heard that, then I would also never hear the end of it." I began walking again, only now at a faster pace. "Damn those two, I'm in a completely separate reality and I still have to deal with someone like him."

I began grinding my teeth as I picked up speed. "He just thinks he's so smart, 'Felicia, you shouldn't go around fighting people. Who's your new crush on this time? I'm pretty sure you're showing signs of heat stroke, maybe you should take it easy and drink some water.' I can handle a little heat Calib!" I paused as my words hit my ears. "I'm not looking for Calib right now, I'm looking for Isaac."

I continued walking, looking into every cell as I did. "He has the nerve to tell me to be careful? He's the one who's antics are going to get him kicked out of school!"

I sighed as I looked into another vacant cell. "I just wish he would stop being such a worrywort, maybe join some sports to keep himself occupied, he spends enough time watching our team, he has to like sports."

I looked down and began to rub my arm. "With how quickly he appears out of thin air, he would probably be good at track or maybe soccer." I moaned and began to rub my temples. "Damn it, I should have found him by now, or at least heard him throwing something against the wall … avoiding problems or-" I paused again as I remembered when Isaac intervened with my fight with Circe. "Calib would never get in the middle of a fight like that … he's too scared … then why did Isaac?" I closed my eyes as I began thinking to myself. "He's not Isaac … and Isaac's not Calib … they may have the same mother but … Isaac isn't just Janna's son, he's also Marco's." My eyes shot open as I realized something important. "Isaac's not the type to just hang around doing nothing, and if he's making some sort of prank then he would want it to be found eventually. That means he's not in here damn it." I turned around and began running back to the entrance. "I need to rethink my strategy."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I was in the market, looking around for any sign of Isaac; sure, it was unlikely that he was here, but if he left the castle then someone would have to have seen him pass through here. "Excuse me mam." I said as I walked up to an old lady standing behind a counter of various fish. "I'm looking for a boy, about yay tall with a black hoodie, brown hair, and possibly looking to cause trouble?"

The old lady smiled and shook her head. "Can't say I have, and I've been here since dawn."

"Thanks anyway." I resumed walking, searching for anyone who looked like they have been up for a while.

"Excuse me young las." Came a voice from over by an old tent. The lady at the tent looked older than the previous one, short, gray hair in various patches, and wearing a strange purple robe. "But would you like to have your fortune told?"

"I don't have much money left on me." I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out what was probably only a few dollars.

"Don't worry about it, the first one is always free."

"First one is free?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "Can you tell me where Isaac is?"

"If I knew that before I read your future then that would be extortion, wouldn't it?"

"Something like that." I shrugged and took a seat in front of her. "So how does this work? You going to read my palms or-"

"With these." She pulled out a strange deck of cards and began shuffling them a little before putting them down in front of me. "If you would be so kind as to turn some of them upside down."

I reached down and flipped a portion of them before she picked them up and began shuffling again. "Now, I'm going to deal you a few cards, these will tell your past, your present, and your future."

"I … see." I said feeling a little disappointed, there was no way this was going to help me find Isaac but I felt as though I had to stay; seeing as she already started.

"Now." She dealt five cards face down and placed the deck off to the side. "Flip over the one on your far right, that will be your past."

I reached down and flipped it face up and almost cringed at what I saw. "The fool?"

"It represents innocence, or a free spirit, sounds like you had a time when you were quite happy."

I crossed my arms and turned away. "I'm not sure how accurate these are, it's been quite some time since I've felt like that."

"Oh dear … maybe … she second one?"

I reached down and flipped over the second one and read it as I saw it. "The tower?"

"Yes, I see, so it must have not changed since it had."

"Had what?" I asked as I looked at her.

"The tower represents disaster, a sudden upheaval, or quite possibly broken pride. This must be why you say you haven't been happy in a long time. In any event, these two represent your past."

"And then this one," I turned over the next one but found that it was upside down. "Oh, hold on." I began to turn it around but the old lady stopped me.

"These cards have different meanings for upside down and rightside up, this one," She looked down at it. "The hermit … loneliness … or isolation?"

"Can we just skip to the part where you tell me my future?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Patience." She said as she looked back down. "So … you had a bright childhood … or maybe … it seemed like that to you, until events changed it forever, and for the worse, now you spend most of your time away from other people, out of your own free will … or not … I can't tell."

"That's not important." I said as I looked away again.

"Maybe, but what's next?"

I looked back down and turned over the first card that would represent my future and saw that it was another card that was upside down. "The … Chariot?"

"I feel … that in that position, it symbolizes a lack of control."

"I have control!" I spat. "I've always had controle, why do people think I don't have control?!"

"I'm merely telling you what the cards position represents my dear, I'm not telling you what your future is."

"Well, how about we just find out what the last one is so I can go back to finding Isaac." I quickly reached down and turned over the last one which sent a shiver down my spine. "Death."

"Now dear."

"No thank you." I said as I shot up. "This was a lot of fun but I need to go back to my search." I ran off as quickly as I could, making sure not to look back. ' _That's fake, it has to be fake!. She's just trying to get money out of me!'_ I kept repeating that to myself over and over again as I ran back to the castle and hopefully the others.

* * *

(Circe's POV)

I was sitting on the couch watching the giant television as I waited for the others to return. "They're overreacting, Isaac isn't going to get into any real trouble, he's a lot softer than he lets on." I continued watching as I thought back to last night and when I walked into Isaac's room to see him crying. "Yeah, he's way too soft."

I tried to continue watching television but I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach. "He's fine … yeah, I mean it's not like he's violent or anything."

I began to relax a little until my mind went to the time when we all first met and when Isaac nearly strangled Mark. "He was rather violent back then …" I shook the thought from my head and went back to the television. "Mark set him off back then, he's not going to attack someone unprovoked." I said trying to convince myself that this was no big deal. "He has … two little sisters … right? … maybe he's just worried about them."

I continued to try and get myself to calm down, but after sitting there for a few minutes, I realized that it wasn't happening any time soon. "Damn it." I bolted up and marched over to Isaac's room and threw the door open. "He had better not be okay." I took a look around for something that might give a clue about where he could have gone; his room was quite empty, not too surprising seeing as none of us really had a chance to pack before coming here, but what I did find was what I could only assume was his wallet which he had left on the nightstand. "Bingo."

I walked over, picked it up, and as soon as I opened it, a plastic insert of about ten pictures tumbled out, all of which featured him and what I could only assume were his sisters. The top picture had him, only probably somewhat younger with a younger girl who had mid length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red fleece, and a green dress who had her arm wrapped around him. He didn't look too happy in this picture but if he had it in his wallet, it had to mean something, that or his sister snuck it in. The next picture down had him at what I assumed was his current age, holding an infant with short blue hair, what's more, he looked happier in this picture.

"Strange." I continued looking at the pictures, most of which were of him and one of his sisters, if not both, and him trying as he might to not look happy. "This is not what I expected for Janna Ordonia's son." It wasn't until I got to the last picture that I noticed something even more odd; it was him, only younger, probably around maybe five or six, and he was sitting on Janna's lap hugging her and it almost look like he was crying, but what really caught my eye was what was an interesting item that was on the table. "Those are his … oh no." I quickly packed up his wallet and ran out the door. "I need to find him quick."

* * *

 **And that's that, now to post this and procrastinate like a champ!**

 **I'm Axis28 and I still need to find a new sign-out phrase.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I didn't update last week, but I was otherwise occupied and wasn't able to post this story, I will also be occupied next week so … maybe I'll get some more chapters in this week. Who really knows? In any event, let me get to those reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Well that's a surprise for latter.**

 **allen VthL: She's also got a bit more to deal with than everyone else. I won't say what though, just that she has more to deal with.**

 **Codename S.A.M: Every part of your review made my day, thanks.**

 **Guest: There's no need to apologize, I have a habit of procrastinating as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy. OC's belong to me.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

I had made it back to our wing where I found Hellena, Felicia, and Mark; the latter of which was sopping wet for some reason. "So, how did everyone fare?"

"I didn't find anything important." Hellena noted.

"Unless he's the one who turned the washroom into a slide … he's not there." Mark added.

"And he's not in the dungeon. In fact after thinking about it, that was probably a long shot."

"Yeah, I didn't have any luck either." I said as I tried to not think back to my time in the town. "But he has to be somewhere, right?" I paused as I noticed that there was someone missing. "Wasn't Circe supposed to stay here?"

Everyone looked around and sure enough, there was no sign of her. "That figures, she would be the one to just not care about us." Felicia growled as she crossed her arms.

"That's not important." I began as I started pacing. "We need to think, where else on Mewni could he have gone?"

* * *

(Circe's POV)

I had made my way to Echo Creek where I began to look for the best place where one could view the whole town. "He could have tried to get to the top of a building … but there are probably other places that are easier to get to."

The town seemed similar enough to what it was like in my time, so I wasn't getting lost at least, but it was still hard trying to find a place to look for him. "Wait, if memory serves … there should be a hill somewhere near the mud pits."

I quickly made my way over and sure enough, I saw a large hill with a cliff side that looked as if it would have a good view of the town. "There it is."

As I reached the top of the hill, I saw someone in a familiar black hoodie staring off into space. "I thought I'd find you here." I said, only to be greeted with no response. I didn't pay it any mind though, and made my way over and took a seat next to him. "You know, the others are looking for you."

"What of it?" He asked, his voice monotonous.

"They're worried."

"That I'll do something bad? Sorry to disappoint you all, but I have no such plans today."

I rolled my eyes and reached into my purse. "Well, I just wanted to give you this." I pulled out his wallet and held it out. He reached out to take it but as he got close, I let it swing open causing the pictures to come tumbling out. "Ops, my bad."

He looked at me, unamused by my prank. "If you have something you want to say, then just say it."

"Why did you lie?"

He sighed and took his wallet before looking down. "A lot of people think I take after my father … and I'd rather they just think that than pity me."

"But you don't take after Marco, do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" He hissed. "You know sometimes it's nature, not nurture that determines how you turn out!"

"Or there lack of."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He spat.

"Okay, okay, jeez, you don't have to yell about it." I let out a sigh and took a seat next to him. "So is that why you're so upset? You miss your family?"

His expression went blank for a moment before turning back to the town and nodding. "My first younger sister is Emilia but we just call her Emmy, the younger one is Sally, they've driven me up the walls so much but … being without them … or my parents … it gets lonely after a few days and brings back some bad memories."

"I'm sorry to hear that … but you know you're not alone, right?"

He slowly turned to look at me with an astonished expression on his face. "Can you … say that again?"

"I'm saying that the rest of us are here with you. I know the other day I told Felicia that none of us meant anything to each other but … I didn't know how you felt about our whole predicament and … spoke without thinking … I'm sorry."

"You're … being nice? To me?"

I felt annoyed at his comment and closed my eyes as I tried to not snap at him. "Yeah, I can be nice sometimes, it's not that out of the ordinary you know."

He sat there staring at me until he burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

He began to ease up a little so that he could speak. "It's nothing, it's just … I'm not the only one hiding something, am I?"

"I did one nice thing and now all of a sudden you think that I'm hiding the real me?"

He glanced away for a moment before looking back at me and nodding. "It's possible."

I turned to look out towards the town. "I … I wanted to know what it was like … to just live for myself for once."

"And how's that working out for ya?"

"About as well as it looks."

He laughed again and turned to look out towards the view as well. "How about this, I won't tell anyone about you … and you don't tell anyone about me."

I smiled for a moment before nodding. "It's a deal."

"Good." He said as he stood up. "Now we should probably be getting back to the castle before the others start to worry more."

"Good idea."

"Actually, there's one more thing we need to do first."

* * *

(Andromeda's POV)

We were all standing in the kitchen arguing about what our next move should be. Mark thought we should fetch some guards to help us look, but Felicia was dead set against getting help, all the while Hellena and I were just standing there watching the two. "We need help!" Mark demanded. "We're now down two and we can't afford to waste any more time."

"We don't need any help! Any one of us could find them ourselves and there are four of us." She turned to me. "Can't you use a locatting spell or something?"

I looked down at my hands and felt a cold sensation build up inside me, the only spell I knew of that could locate something was the all seeing eye spell, and using a dark spell was the last thing I wanted to do. "I … can't."

"You can't?"

"I don't think she has her book of spells on her." Mark added.

Felicia stopped for a moment before thinking to herself. "Right, and at this point in time, Star's spellbook is little more than a scrapbook."

"Yeah!" I said feeling a little at ease. "I don't have access to it."

She began to rub her temples as she began pacing. "We still don't need the royal knights for this, we're plenty."

"We did tell Marco that we could handle this ourselves." Hellena added.

"Thank you!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Then it looks like we have a tie." I said as I looked around. "So … does anyone have a coin?"

A moment latter, the door creaked open and in walked Isaac and Circe. "Why is everyone here? Is there a party or something?" Isaac asked.

We all stared at him in disbelief; here we had spent the whole morning and afternoon looking for him and he simply arrives back here, along with Circe.

"Where the heck have you two been?!" Felicia demanded.

"I was on Earth trying to paint art on the school grounds."

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to get yourself into trouble?"

"And I didn't, spray painting on principals Skeeve's wall is easy as tying my shoes."

I let out a sigh. "And you Circe?"

"I figured that he would probably do graffiti somewhere seeing as he couldn't really get into trouble for it so I went looking in all the obvious places."

"And you didn't tell us?" Felicia asked.

"Well, I didn't want to waste any time by hunting one of you down, then traveling all the way to Earth when I could simply go and see for myself."

Felicia looked as if she was about to burst a blood vessel as Hellena rushed to her side. "Look, we've all had a long day and-"

"Fine." Felicia interrupted as she seemingly completely calmed down. "So long as you two are okay, I … I was really worried."

"You were worried about us?" Circe asked.

"No." Felicia said as she blushed a little. "I was worried that you two were going to cause trouble for Marco."

Circe and Isaac laughed as the two stepped up to her and placed an arm around her. "You need to lighten up a little." Isaac began.

"Yeah." Circe added, "How about we all go on a little adventure and add a little to Skeeve's wall?"

"But we said we wouldn't cause trouble."

"Come on! Live a little!" The two of them walked Felicia out of the room as the rest of us watched.

"Should we do something?" Mark asked.

I shook my head as I got the feeling that following them would be the worst idea in history. "Nope."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, I have my OS to work on so I'll see you all later.**

 **I hope you had fun**


End file.
